Traición reescrito
by kamikorosedragon
Summary: Esta historia pertenecía a el siguiente autor RomenXGreenDog123 el cual decidió abandonarla pero yo pienso seguirla con algunas ideas mías, espero y les guste se aceptan comentarios
1. Chapter 1

"hablando" personaje

[Como has estado] gran rojo hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa hablando

(Pensando o seres sellados) hablando

 **Capitulo 1 Traicionado**

Issei se encontraba en medio de una batalla con Rizevim Lucifer, junto con todo el equipo DxD.

A continuación, Rizevim Lucifer había sacado una nueva arma que se parece a algún tipo de arma de fuego y disparar un rayo a la armadura Issei. Toda la armadura roja de Ise era despedazada así como Issei cayó al suelo mientras que se encontraba muy mal herido. Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver como draig salía de su aparato sagrado el boosted gear y estaba en su forma liberada, el antiguo Lucifer apunto por primera vez al gran dragón rojo y este al ser tocado por dicho rayo pereció.

"Ahahahahahahaha,lo hice mate al dragón sellado dentro de usted. Ahora usted no es nada sin su Sacred Gear," Rizevim dijo mientras se empieza a reír maliciosamente y luego desaparece en un círculo mágico dejando Issei de rodillas golpeado y cubierta en su propia sangre, así final mente perdiendo el conocimiento. Al llegar el grupo conformado por las dos fracciones ya que los integrantes del cielo se encontraban actualmente ocupados.

Cinco días más tarde. Todo el mundo como el Club de investigación oculta, Consejo de Estudiantes, y las fracciones de ángeles caídos, así como los demonios esperaban en la casa de Ise para saber porque motivo ya no podían sentir el aura de draig en el.

Al despertar procedió a contar el cómo fue golpeado por un extraño laser que Rizevim y él como draig salió de su Sacred gear y su muerte por el mismo rayo que debilito en gran medida a Ise.

Las facciones y los equipos de Vail fueron todos reunidos en la sala de estar en la residencia Hyodou. Sirzechs estaba en el medio de la habitación, y estaba en una actitud de pensamiento que él tenía su mano en su barbilla. Sirzechs luego girar asía donde se encontraba Issei y procedió a hablara.

"Bueno Issei, como puedes ver sin draig ya no vales la pena para la dignidad de par de mi hermana, así como también no podemos tener a la heredera de uno de los 74 pilares del inframundo casada con un don nadie verdad", dijo con frialdad Sirzechs ya que no había bondad en sus ojos, pero sólo frialdad. Hubo una actitud fría como el hielo como a toda la sala quedó en silencio. Issei era de choque ya que tenía la boca abierta. Sirzechs era como un hermano mayor para él y sin embargo lo quería fuera de la nobleza de Rias y quería también anular el compromiso y noviazgo de estos.

"De hecho, Sirzechs. Issei ya no es de ninguna utilidad para nosotros, o su hermana pequeña y su nobleza y también ya no tiene uso para el equipo de DxD más". Azazel asintió mientras se está de acuerdo con Sirzechs.

"Issei quedas expulsado del equipo DxD como ya no tienes valor para todos nosotros ahora y ya no nos eres de utilidad", dijo Azazel con frialdad mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Los dos tienen razón hermano y Azazel, Issei. Usted ya no eres de utilidad para mí y mi dignidad de par desde que perdió su engranaje sagrado y el hecho de que Draig ahora está muerto. Yo ahora oficialmente terminaban nuestro compromiso entre nosotros y tu, Issei Hyodou ya no será una parte de mi nobleza y la familia más como se le conoce ya que no eres de utilidad para nosotros". Rías dijo con frialdad, como ella se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos crueles como el aire todavía se llena con una actitud fría como el hielo. Issei parecía shock y no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y ni siquiera podía hablar. La mujer que ama estaba diciendo tales cosas sobre ellos y su relación como si fuera nada.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en sacarme de tu nobleza Rias?" Issei pida con tristeza mientras la miraba con dolor en sus ojos.

"Después de todo lo que hice por todos ustedes. Yo te salvé tantos el puto tiempo y este es el agradecimiento que recibo por todo mi trabajo duro?!" Issei gritó en la tristeza.

"Lo siento Issei, pero ya que no eres útiles para nosotros más. Así que no tuve más remedio que sacarte de mi nobleza, ya que no posees nada de valor esto te convierte en un pedazo de basura inútil que ya no puede ser utilizado más y ahora eres un perdedor sin valor patético que no necesitamos más ", dijo Rias con calma.

"Pero Rias, yo pensé que me amas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer algo como esto para el hombre que dices amar?" Issei dijo en la tristeza. Rías sólo mirar a Issei con tal disgusto, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar con solo mirarlo a la cara.

"Nunca te ame, Issei. Sólo te utiliza paro su poder. Dado que me entere de que tenias un aparato sagrado no sabia cual pero al enterarme de que era el boosted gear durante ese incidente con el Ángel caído Raynare y saber que era un Longinus, ya que serviría para la lucha contra Riser, pero fallaste entonces viniste a mi boda y sacrificaste tu brazo para utilizar el Balance Break para salvarme de mi compromiso, pensé que podía usar su poder para ayudar a mí mismo y mi nobleza para crecer más fuertes al tener al dragón emperador rojo y para ello yo tuve que fingir tener sentimientos por ti y así yo te podría mantenerse bajo mi control. ¿De verdad creíste honestamente que una mujer hermosa como yo caería en el amor con un pervertido como tú? Pero de todos modos, ahora eres sólo un peón desechable que ya no necesito más". Rías dijo a Issei y lo miraba con una enorme frialdad. Ella Ni siquiera se preocupo por Issei alguna vez y la sensación que creo ella al decirle la verdad delo que pensaba sobre él y el cómo lo utilizo para ganar más poder.

"Que bien. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Rias. Ya no eres lo suficientemente bueno para estar con mi maestro y mejor amigo Rias más. Yo también, no te considero mi lindo Kohai como ahora eres un inútil pedazo de basura tanto para Rias, para mí y el resto de su nobleza "dijo Akeno con voz fría. Ella ni siquiera sonrió su sonrisa habitual.

"Buchou y Akeno las dos tienen razón. Ya no eres nuestros compañeros como tu actualmente eres más que basura para ser botada en cualquier momento que su dueño quiera ya que no poses ningún talento como lo tiene Rias Gremory y el resto de su nobleza." Kiba dijo con los ojos fríos mientras mira a Issei con disgusto. Issei fue shock. No sólo Rías estaba pensando en sacarlo de su nobleza, sino también Akeno y Kiba lo quería fuera así por ya no serles de utilidad.

"Ya que no posees a uno de los dragones celestiales ya no podrás darme un bebe poderoso, por lo que estoy de acuerdo por lo que Kiba, Akeno y Rias han dicho al respecto acerca de sacarte de la nobleza", Xenovia respondió mientras miraba a Issei con un aspecto blanco en su cara.

"Sin su Impulsado engranaje y el hecho de que el Dragón Rojo Draig se encuentra muerto ahora, ya no te considero como un rival más, como eres ahora un humilde humanoide Demonio Dragón", Vail, dijo en un tono decepcionar, ya que acaba de dar a Issei una mirada en blanco de embarcado. Kuroka luego habló.

"Nya, Sin el Dragón Celestial Draig dentro de usted. Usted ya no me puede dar niños fuertes a florecer en mis carreras Nekomata. Así que ya no estoy interesada en ti nunca más, como ahora eres solo basura para mí, que merece ser desechada cuanto antes", dijo Kuroka dureza mientras sus ojos estaban medio cerrados.

"Ya no te considero como un héroe más, Issei Hyodou como eres actualmente, simplemente un desperdicio de espacio en la nobleza de Rias-sama sin su Sacred Gear", dijo Ravel con voz fría como el hielo. Millicas y Le Fay también lo repudiaron diciendo que ya no era su héroe el Oppai Dragón ya que sin su Sacred Gear no poseía su armadura. No era más que un cero a la izquierda para ellos.

"ya No eres nuestro hijo!" los padres Issei tanto se gritó con disgusto en sus caras, ya que lo miraban fijamente con odio en sus ojos.

"Queremos que te vayas de la casa cuanto antes! Eres un pervertido inútil y nunca vuelvas a párate por aquí de nuevo ya que nunca serás bien recibido" Issei dio un paso atrás en estado de shock. Él sabía que sus padres siempre se avergonzaban de él, porque de él que es un pervertido, pero ahora podía ver el odio en sus ojos un odio que nunca creyó ver en ellos. En un esfuerzo final. Se vuelve hacia Asia. Pero Asia sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, Issei. Pero todo el mundo tiene un punto. Así que ya no puedes permanecer más con nosotros y ya no eres una parte de nuestras vidas nunca más. Así que por favor vete de aquí." Asia dijo mientras miraba a continuación, hacia el suelo, nervioso, ya que no podía mirarlo más. Issei no podía creer lo que su dulce e inocente Asia acababa de decir. Asia una de las persona que creyó que podía contar para estar a su lado, estaba de parte de ellos.

"Usted ya no es bienvenido en el inframundo más, ya que usted no es de utilidad ahora y no cuentas con algún valor para nosotros y ya no podríamos beneficiarnos de ti y solo tú te beneficiarias de nosotros. Si alguna vez mostrar tu cara por aquí de nuevo, sabes lo que hare, te destruiré sin ninguna duda." Sirzechs dijo oscuramente como él sólo se queda mirando a Issei con los ojos crueles y sin ningún tipo de aprecio como se veían anterior mente que portaba a draig.

"ya no eres bienvenido en cual quiere lugar relacionado al inframundo!" Serafall era habitual que una persona libre y feliz y despreocupada cuidado que siempre estaba sonriendo y actuando tonto. Pero ahora tenía una mueca desagradable en su rostro cuando se lo mira. Sona también puso en ella también ciento.

"es verdad y como digo mi hermana ya no eres bienvenido es esta escuela ya que ya no eres estudiante de aquí en Kouh Academia. Tu registro de la escuela ya ha sido borrado como si nunca hubieras asistido a esta. Si te atreves a poner un pie dentro de esta institución educativa, yo y mi nobleza nos veremos en la obligación de matarte basura", dijo Sona oscuramente, como las gafas de flash peligrosamente. Saji también está de acuerdo con su maestro Sona. Saji dijo a su antiguo amigo y rival que iba a ser él personalmente para matarlo. Issei no lo podía creer todos y cada uno de los que conoció le dieron la espalda sin más al ya no ser de utilidad para ellos.

"Bien Ise como ya no formaras parte de mi nobleza es necesario devolver lo que no te pertenece verdad, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko sosténganlo mientras le extraemos mis piezas de ajedrez para buscar a alguien más prometedor que esta basura sin valor" decía rias mientras que Akeno y Koneko tomaban los pies de Ise mientras que Kiba lo sostenía de ambos brazos para que no se moviera, al terminar de extraer las piezas el piso donde se encontraba acostado Ise estaba teñido con su sangre

"Qué asco el tocar la sangre de la basura sin valor tengo que ir al baño para lavarme y posiblemente tenga que bañarme por lo menos 5 veces al día y 3 en la noche para quitarme su sucia esencia de mi cuerpo" decía a un rias disgustada al ver sus manos con la sangre de Ise y algunas partes de su uniforme manchadas igualmente con la sangre de Ise.

Kiba cuando la sangre de Ise entro en contacto con sus pies resistió, las ganas de vomitar pero al terminar el ritual de la extracción de las piezas se fue a una esquina y vomito todo lo que había en su estomago.

Koneko al ver esto pate a Ise que se encontraba en el suelo mientras iba muriendo lentamente, "ves lo que causas basura Kiba-sempai vomito por entrar en contacto con tu sangre date prisa y muere de una vez" decía Koneko de manera fría y cortante

Akeno solo veía disgustada donde se encontraba Ise en un charco de su propia sangre al ver su rostro la madre de Ise decidió decir "no te preocupes Akeno-chan mañana limpiare y desinfectare para que no quede rastro de un sucio ser como él me avergüenzo el decir que soy su madre biológica" decía la madre de Ise

Sirzechs veía todo esto y cuando estaba a punto de teletrasportarse Azazel hablo "que hacemos con su cuerpo ya que no podemos dejar que la fracción del cielo se entere que él murió por nuestras manos al no sernos de mas utilidad, propongo que digamos que murió en su última batalla contra Rizevim y que se estaba tratando con la mejor tecnología y medicina para evitar su final pero al ser tan dañado durante la batalla no logro salvarse y dando como resultado su muerte 5 días después de la batalla, esto dará como resultado la unión de las demás fracciones que decidieron unirse a la paz con nosotros y buscaran la manera de vengar la muerte de Ise a manos de Rizevim y esto nos conviene Sirzechs" era cierto por Ise fue que la fracción de Yokais de Kyoto se unió al tratado de paz, al igual que la fracción de Asgard y él como la fracción de la india estaba en tratos para entablar la paz con las tres fracciones bíblicas.

"Deshazte del y que no quede rastro alguno de su cuerpo ya que al no contar con las piezas dentro de su cuerpo al momento de su muerte este no desaparecerá en partículas de luz como lo haría un demonio reencarnado" decía muy seriamente Sirzechs

"Bien hora de deshacerse de la basura" decía Azazel mientras aparecía un círculo mágico debajo de Ise y este era teletrasportado a quien sabe qué lugar.

Bien así termina el capitulo uno de este fanfiction espero y les guste me vi en la necesidad de cambiar muchas cosas de el capitulo por las diferentes faltas ortográficas entre otras cosas

Se despide:

Ryu no Arashi


	2. Chapter 2

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Despertando A Un Dios**

Desconocido para las dos fracciones alguien había visto lo que ellos le hicieron a Ise, esta persona si se puede decir así era un gato de piel purpura con figura humanoide y delgado, a su lado estaba un hombre con piel azul con una extraña vestimenta y un extraño bastón.

"Wiss he encontrado quien será mi sucesor como dios de la destrucción" decía el gato al ahora identificado como Wiss

"Hohohohohohoh Bills-sama está pensando dejar a este jovencito como el próximo dios del universo 6, porque recuerde usted es el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 y su hermano es el dios de la destrucción del universo 6, oh ya tiene algo planeado para esto" pregunto Wiss a Bills

"Eso ya lo tengo planeado Wiss, ya que a goku ni a vegeta les interesa ser el dios de la destrucción del universo 7" decía Bills

"Bien Wiss hay que salvarlo y traerlo al universo 7 con nosotros para entrenarlo y así que se convierta en un dios y por fin seré libre de este tedioso trabajo y podre comer toda la comida que quiera y sobre todo mi postre favorito pudding" decía Bills mientras en sus ojos aparecían lo que parecían ser estrellas al decir lo ultimo

 **De regreso al universo 6**

Ise al estar débil debido a la extracción de las piezas y ser teletrasportado por Azazel, no sabía dónde se encontraba lo único que supo es que estaba cayendo.

Azazel para deshacerse de Ise por completo lo teletrasporto al Tártaros o mejor conocido como Yudeka la prisión helada o también conocido como el noveno circulo del infierno original Kokiutos, donde pasaría lo que le restaba de vida congelado eternamente al igual que Kokabiel.

Azazel teletrasporto a Ise a lo más alto de Kokiutos para que la caída lo matara y así al caer no derramara su sangre ya que sería congelado en fracción de segundos.

Ise aun no podía comprender que paso el dio todo por ellos y así le pagaban porque que había hecho mal es cierto que había perdido a draig pero aun podía pelear para proteger lo que el amaba.

Ise se encontraba roto al recordar las palabras de rias y los que él creía que eran sus amigos, pero lo dicho pos sus padres era lo que más le dolía, es cierto que era un pervertido pero poco a poco el iba cambiando su tendencias y con la traición de rias y las demás chicas él se prometió que las haría pagar si lograba salir de aquí y sobrevivir y mostrarle a las 2 fracciones demonios y ángeles caídos que él no era basura.

 **En otro lugar**

Michael se encontraba tratando de consolar a su hermana ya que hace una semana se dio la noticia que Issei Hyodou, al igual que draig el dragón emperador rojo habían muerto ámanos de Rivzeeim Lucifer en su último enfrentamiento. Gabriel sa había enamorado de Ise el Sekiryuutei y al enterarse de su muerte quedo devastada pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Ise había sido traicionado por aquellos que consideraba sus amigos.

 **En el universo 6 Habitación de Chappa**

"Chappa estás ahí responde gordo" gritaba muy molesto Bills porque su hermano menor no respondía a su llamado

"Disculpe Bills-sama pero Chappa-sama esta actualmente dormido ahorita lo despierto" decía una hermosa mujer de piel azul con la misma extraña ropa del acompañante de Bills, ella era Vados la hermana mayor de Wiss y se decía que era más fuerte que el mismo Wiss algo que era de temer.

Vados siguió a la cama donde se encontraba Chappa como un gato echo bolita y debes en cuando lambiendo su piel mientras que estaba dormido.

"Chappa-sama su hermano el dios de la destrucción del 7 universo Bills-sama esta aquí y lo quiere ver".

"Dile que no moleste vados estoy muy ocupado durmiendo para que-"Chappa no termino de decir cuando una pequeña esfera lo estampo contra la pared, levantándose enfurecido dispuesto a atacar a quien lo haya atacado vio a Bills con la mano levantada "cuál es la maldita idea para atacarme mientras que estoy dormido Bills"

"Lo siento por eso Chappa pero te tengo una propuesta necesito hablar contigo a solas Wiss y Vados pueden por favor ir a buscar algo delicioso para comer" decía de manera condescendiente Bills algo muy raro de ver a monos que fuera Zenos-sama el dios de dioses o el dios universal de los multi-universos.

Chappa, Wiss y Vados estaban sin palabras por esta muestra de amabilidad de Bills, Chappa al ser el primero en recuperarse de este shock le hizo una seña a Vados para que saliera junto a Wiss.

"Y bien de qué quieres hablar hermano" preguntaba de manera seria Chappa a Bills

"Quiero que te retires como dios de la destrucción del 6 universo Chappa y-"no termino de decir Bills cuando Chappa dejo estallar su furia contra su hermano, Bills dejo salir su poder al igual que su hermano "deja de terminar de hablar y después decides si no quieres tomar mi propuesta Chappa" decía Bills disminuyendo su poder.

Como te decía quiero que te retires como el dios de la destrucción del 6 universo y seas el dios del 7 universo, he hablado con Zenos-sama y está de acuerdo con mi decisión, siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo con ella" decía Bills a su hermano menor Chappa

Y que gano yo de todo esto Bills, no hay nada que tengas que quiera y no renunciare a mi papel de dios del 6 universo solo porque tu lo digas" decía Chappa muy serio a lo dicho por Bills

"Bien yo que pensaba que te querías deshacer de Vados porque es muy estricta y no te deja comer todo lo que quieras como Wiss me deja a mi siempre y cuando el coma lo mismo que yo y Vados no te puede seguir ya que ella se quedaría como ayudante del nuevo dios del 6 universo, bueno no hay nada que hacer entonces me retiro Chappa" Bills sabía que botones tocar para que Chappa aceptara su propuesta

"Está bien hermano pero dime quien es la persona que quieres convertir en el nuevo dios del 6 universo" decía de manera tranquila Chappa pero por dentro estaba que se moría del a emoción por fin podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin que vados le dijera que estaba gordo y que necesitaba hacer ejercicio.

Entonces Bills creó una esfera donde chapa vio la vida de Ise y al final como fue traicionada por aquellas personas que él consideraba sus amigos al perder al ser sellado dentro del.

"Ese chico es interesante casi me recuerda a son goku y su pelea con hit, se puede convertir en un buen dios pero dime como planes hacer que se convierta en un dios" pregunto Chappa a Bills

Después de una hora de hablar y decirle sus planes a Chappa, Wiss y Vados entraron a la habitación.

"Bien Wiss vamos por ese chico ya sabes que hacer" decía Bills y entonces desaparecieron.

 **Prisión Helada Kokiutos**

Ise casi tocaba el suelo de Kokiutos pero algo lo detuvo apenas y podía abrir sus ojos y al mirar lo que lo detuvo de impactar contra el suelo, parecían ser dos personas bueno solo una persona el otro parecía un gato de forma humanoide.

"q...que...hacen...aquí...acaso...ya vinieron a-"no pudo terminar de hablar porque Wiss se estaba encargando de poner una barrera para evitar que Ise se congelara, mientras que Bills se acercaba a Ise y lo recogió como un costal de patas con una sola mano y toco la espalda de Wiss y se teletrasportaron a el centro de observaciones de kami-sama en el 7 universo.

 **BIEN EL CAPITULO DOS AQUÍ ESTA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y CON RESPECTO A ALGUNAS DUDAS DE MIS AMIGOS CON RESPECTO A HOMENAJE YA ESTOY TERMINANDO EL CAPITULO 4, EL CAPITULO 5 YA ESTÁ TERMINADO YA QUE PARA MÍ ERA EL MAS FÁCIL DE REALIZAR.**

 **DENTRO DE ESTE FANFICTION LAS INTEGRANTES DEL HAREM SERÁN:**

 **VADOS COMO HEMBRA ALFA DEL HAREM**

 **IRINA**

 **GABRIEL**

 **GRISELDA**

 **OPHIS**

 **FEM GRAN RED**

 **ULTIMO INTEGRANTE DEL HAREM?**


	3. Chapter 3

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 Comienza El Entrenamiento**

Al llegar al observatorio o templo sagrado de kami-sama Bills y Wiss preguntaron al guardián eterno del templo si podía llamar a Kami-sama para que terminara de curar a Ise que se encontraba muy mal además de estar inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Al llegar Dende rápidamente procedió a curar a Ise ya que no quería correr el riesgo que el dios de la destrucción se enfadara con él y decidiera destruir la tierra.

"Oye kami-sama si mal no recuerdo en este templo contaban con una habitación en la que al entrar a entrenar si fuera pasa un día fuera, dentro pasa un año verdad" preguntaba Bills

"Si señor Bills pero la puerta fue destruida en la batalla contra Majin Buu y ya no contamos con ella" respondía Dende al dios de la destrucción

"Hay alguna pieza que quedara de la puerta que conecte con esa dimensión" pregunto una vez mas Bills

"Si las hay están en el mismo sitio donde la puerta estuvo siempre porque lo pregunta señor Bills" preguntaba muy extrañado Dende a Bills

"Bueno la verdad es que si queda algo de dicha puerta Wiss puede usar sus poderes y una técnica llamada "Reset" que permite regresar las cosas a su antiguo estado y es por ello que podemos recrear dicha habitación o mejor dicho reconstruir la puerta a dicha dimensión" decía Bills sacándose un poco de cerilla de una de sus orejas mientras la soplaba de su dedo.

"Entiendo señor Bills y si me permite preguntar quién es el joven que ha traído con usted" pregunto Dende

"Muy bien kami-sama como me has ayudado te responderé, su nombre es Issei Hyodou será el próximo dios de la destrucción del universo 6 mientras que mi hermano se convertirá en el dios de la destrucción del universo 7, ya que conseguí el permiso de Zenos-sama para ello y para entrenar a este joven y llegue al nivel de dios universal necesito entrenarlo junto con Wiss para que sea aceptado como próximo dios de la destrucción y así yo podre retirarme y comer todos los días la comida deliciosa del universo 7 y mas la de la tierra y sobre todo pudding". Respondió Bills pero lo ultimo lo digo con una pasión que derretiría el mismo infierno helado conocido como Kokiutos.

"Entiendo señor Bills pero lo recomendable es que lo dejaran dormir por lo menos por 4 días para que recupere todas sus fuerzas, ya que yo creo que por lo menos le tomara 3 días para despertar" decía Dende a Bills

 **Mientras Tanto En Una Habitación Del Templo De Kami-sama**

Se encontraba Wiss recostando a Ise al ser curado por completo por el pequeño dios de la tierra.

"Pensar que sería traicionado por las personas que decían quererte y solo por perder una pequeña fracción de todo el poder que se encuentra dormido dentro de ti y pensar que el señor Bills se daría cuenta de todo tu potencial sellado y decidiera entrenarte para que ocuparas el lugar de su hermano en el 6 universo como el nuevo dios de la destrucción" decía Wiss a un Ise inconsciente en una cama, pero su semblante era más apacible a comparación de cuando lo rescataron antes de que callera a Kokiutos y fuera congelado eternamente, claro que al ser el dios de la destrucción Bills fácil podía descongelarlo de dicho hielo, pero lo mejor sería no probar la suerte que tenia este jovencito.

Wiss estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

(Parece ser que por lo menos tardara 3 días en despertar por el estado en el que lo encontramos al salvarlo) desconocido para el Ise poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de piel azul con una extraña vestimenta y al parecer con un extraño bastón en su mano derecha y parecía ser algo más alto que Ise por lo menos unos 30 centímetros.

Al tratar de sentarse en la cama y observar un poco la habitación en la que se encontraba fallo miserablemente ya que se encontraba muy débil y soltó un pequeño quejido alertando a Wiss.

"Hola joven Ise veo que despertó antes de lo previsto por mí, sinceramente creí que tardaría por lo menos 3 días en despertar has logrado sorprenderme" decía relajadamente Wiss a Ise

 **Fuera del templo donde se encontraban Dende, Bills y Mr. Popo**

Dende se encontraba algo cercas del dios de la destrucción mientras que este devoraba toda la comida que traía Mr. Popo como si no hubiera un mañana, de repente se detuvo y trago lo que tenia masticando "no puede ser ya despertó este muchacho pero si tu dijiste que por lo menos tardaría 4 días para despertar y recuperar su fuerza pero ahora que lo siento está despierto y su poder es muy pequeño pero con el debido entrenamiento será digno del título de dios de la destrucción" decía Bills mientras que se paraba para ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Wiss e Ise para explicarle a este ultimo lo que el tenía planeado para su futuro.

 **Devuelta a la habitación con Ise y Wiss**

"Disculpe señor pero quien es usted acaso estoy muerto y fui mandado a algún lugar desconocido ya que no creo merecer el cielo y como usted no es Michael-sama dudo que este en el cielo y no creo estar en el infierno ya que esos malditos traidores me matarían si estuviera ahí" pregunto Ise a Wiss.

"Primero que nada joven Ise mi nombre es Wiss soy el asistente de el dios de la destrucción del 7 universo conocido como Bills-sama y en segundo lugar este es el templo del kami-sama del 7 universo" decía como si estuviera hablando Wiss tranquilamente

Ise estaba en shock primero que nada frente a él se encontraba el ayudante de un dios y no cualquier dios era un dios de la destrucción, el había oído hablar de Shiva el dios hindú de la destrucción, dicho dios ocupaba el primer puesto en la existencia de seres poderosos entre la tierra y solo era superado por ophis y gran red ya que a ellos no les interesaba el mundo. Esto lo logro procesar pero que fuera el dios de la destrucción de un universo eso ya no lo podía creer y hizo lo más normal en este caso se desmayo.

"Puedo sentir que Bills-sama viene rumbo asía este lugar, es mejor despertarlo para que Bills-sama no se enoje con el y decida comerse mis panecillos de fresa y chocolate como venganzas por hacer que el joven Ise perdiera nuevamente la conciencia". Decía muy seria mente Wiss para evitar que sus panecillos fueran devorados por Bills

Después de 5 minutos pudo lograr despertar a Ise

"Tuve el sueño más loco posible me encontré con el ayudante del dios de la destrucción del universo 7" decía Ise a si mismo

"Disculpe joven Ise pero no fue un sueño" decía Wiss al voltear a mirar para ver quién era el dueño de dicha voz vio al hombre que anteriormente se había presentado como Wiss el asistente del dios de la destrucción de un universo solo atino a gritar y parase rápidamente de la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación topando con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y caer al suelo y gemir por que su cuerpo dolía a montones.

 **Momentos antes con Bills, Dende y Mr. Popó**

Se encontraban hablando con dirección a la habitación de Ise y casi al llegar oyeron el grito del joven despierto y antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta este joven la abrió y quiso correr fuera de ella pero choco con Bills quien no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro por el impacto, mientras que el joven con el nombre conocido como Ise se encontraba en el suelo quejándose de sus lecciones por el gran impacto.

"Veo que estas despierto mi nombre es el gran Bills-sama el dios de la destrucción del 7 universo" decía Bills de manera muy humilde para el claro está, Ise al ver al dios universal solo pudo hacer lo normal y desmayares por conocer a dicha figura. Al caer inconsciente Wiss lo atrapo y lo llevo nuevamente a la cama, y le dijo algo que helo la sangre de Bills "Bills-sama hizo que se desmayara el joven Ise y como castigo me quedare con su pudding así que entréguelo" decía de manera muy seria Wiss a Bills

"Nunca Wiss primero tendrás que matarme para quedarte con mi tesoro-"antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Wiss había golpeado la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bills dejándolo inconsciente y procedió a buscar su premio y esperar que tanto Ise como Bills se despertaran para poder comer su pudding.

 **5 minutos después**

Tanto Ise como Bills se encontraban despiertos y Bills le dijo los planes que tenia para él y él como el planeaba retirase como el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo y cederle el puesto a su hermano Chappa.

"Disculpe Bills-sama pero tengo que rechazar su propuesta ya que no poseo un poder de tal magnitud para ocupar el lugar de su hermano como dios de la destrucción del sexto universo" decía Ise de manera cabizbaja

"Si es por el poder no te preocupes te entrenare por los próximos 10 años y estarás al nivel de Chappa o puede que un poco más poderoso que el casi llegando a mi nivel jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja vez soy genial no" decía de manera algo presuntuoso Bills, esto genero algunos pensamientos en el grupo.

Dende (si no mal recuerdo Chappa-sama es más fuerte que goku y vegeta transformados en Súper Saiyajin Dios y este joven pose un poder mayor al de Chappa-sama será alguien de cuidado si le gustan las peleas y destruir cosas como a Bills-sama) pasaban dichos pensamientos por su mente

Wiss (hohohohohoho sabia que el joven Ise era poderoso pero no espere que tanto y si lo dicho por el señor Bills es cierto puede que él pueda llegar a mi nivel de poder será divertido entrenarlo para que alcance el nivel de dios universal) estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Wiss que tenía una sonrisa algo macabra y que daba mala espina a Ise.

"Espera como que me vas a entrenar por 10 años para llegar a ese nivel si lo que puede entender tu quieres que esto sea rápido no y liberarte de tu trabajo como el dios de este universo" decía Ise a Bills

"Bueno lo primero es lo primero hay que llevarte con el Supremo Kaio-sama para que despierte tu poder dormido, ya que por lo que pude ver eres tan poderoso como Son Goku en su forma Súper Saiyajin fase 2 y eso es algo decir, casi estaría seguro que te faltaría poco para llegar a la fase 3 de sus poderes, ok basta de charlas Wiss ya sabes que hacer" al decir esto Wiss se acerco a Ise y lo toco con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tocaba varia veces el suelo para teletrasportarse al planeta Supremo, Bills se encontraba con su mano tocando la espalda de Wiss para acompañarlos y ver el resultado de despertar el 100 % del poder de Ise y planear como entrenarlo, de la forma más adecuada para no terminar matándolo por accidente.

 **Planeta Supremo**

Se encontraba Shin pescando en uno de los lagos del planeta mientras que el anciano Supremo Kaio-sama se encontraba viendo algunos mangas y se moría de risa pero de repente sintió la presencia de Bills en el planeta y se tenso un poco.

"Hola dios de la destrucción Bills-sama que lo trae a mi planeta" preguntaba de manera cortes el anciano Supremo Kaio-sama

"Hola a ti también anciano Supremo Kaio-sama vengo para pedirte un pequeño favor quiero que realices el ritual que realizaste con ese medio-Saiyajin hijo de Son Goku" decía de la misma manera cortes Bills al anciano

"Bien dile que se siente aquí esto tomara el rededor de 5 horas estás de acuerdo joven y por cierto cómo te llamas"

"Si estoy de acuerdo Supremo Kaio-sama y mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y mucho justo en conocer a tal figura como usted" respondía en tono respetuoso Ise al anciano.

 **DENTRO DE ESTE FANFICTION LAS INTEGRANTES DEL HAREM SERÁN:**

 **VADOS COMO HEMBRA ALFA DEL HAREM**

 **IRINA**

 **GABRIEL**

 **GRISELDA**

 **OPHIS**

 **FEM GRAN RED**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	4. Chapter 4

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 Aprendiendo La Verdad**

"Vaya por fina alguien respetuoso no como esos jóvenes de Vegeta y Son Goku que me faltan al respeto cada vez que vienen, algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien" respondió el Supremo Kaio-sama anciano

"Porque lo dice Supremo Kaio-sama" preguntaba algo extrañado Ise al venerable anciano

"Cuando terminemos el ritual necesitamos hablar a solas y siempre serás bienvenido en este planeta, pero dime qué hiciste para llamar la atención de uno de los 12 dioses de la destrucción" preguntaba el anciano Kaio

"La verdad no lo sé anciano supremo solo sé que quiere que sea el sustituto de su hermano en el universo 6 como dios de la destrucción" decía muy seriamente Ise al anciano Kaio, el cual al oír esto casi le da un ataque al corazón.

 **De Regresó Al Universo 6 Planeta Tierra Para Ser Más Exactos Ciudad Kouh**

Ha pasado una semana desde la **"muerte de Ise a manos del antiguo Lucifer"** , nos encontramos en la sala del club de lo oculto

"Rias que crees que haya hecho Azazel-sensei con Ise no me preocupo por el pero me da un mal presentimiento por alguna razón desconocida y al parecer hay personas que te llamaron la atención para reencarnar como tus siervos para las piezas de peón que dejo Ise por lo menos hizo algo bueno para el grupo ya que 6 de sus 8 piezas de peón son mutadas" decía Akeno a Rias mientras esta tomaba te preparado por su reina, que al terminar de preguntar procedió a sentarse cercas de Rias y tomar una taza con te.

"No sé lo que haya hecho con ese pedazo de basura Akeno y he encontrado a personas que han llamado mi atención primero tenemos a este profesor de la universidad de la escuela kouh, que al parecer posee un aparato sagrado fuerte no lo tanto como uno de los 13 Longinus, pero aun así fuerte, después tenemos a este chico que es bueno en el judo y presiento que tiene un aparato sagrado de algún tipo escudo que ayudaría a la defensa del grupo mientras que los demás atacamos, y por ultimo hasta el momento ese chico de 2 año en la secundaria de kouh que posee una aura parecida a la de un tigre yokai, bien yo también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese pedazo de basura le preguntaremos a Azazel-sensei donde se encuentra su cuerpo para asegurarnos que está muerto realmente, es una lástima que el dragón emperador rojo muriera a manos de Rizevim Lucifer y nosotros nos tuvimos que deshacer de Ise ya que no nos era de ayuda mas" termino de decir Rias a Akeno mientras que terminaban su te, desconocidos para ellos la fracción yokai había mandado a varios Yokais expertos en infiltración para enterarse del lugar de descanso de Issei Hyodou uno de sus mayores héroes, ya que el grupo Gremory al igual que la fracción de los Ángeles caídos se habían negado a decir donde se encontraba su cuerpo y ellos tenían un mal presentimiento por ciertos extraños patrones en sus comportamientos y esto llamo la atención de Yasaka la líder de la fracción yokai en todo Japón, el espía al grabar todo lo dicho por la chica Gremory paso la grabación por un círculo mágico, su destino era Kyoto la habitación privada de Yasaka.

 **Flashback 3 días después de conocerse la muerte del dragón emperador rojo a manos de Rizevim Lucifer**

Yasaka y todos los líderes de las fracciones que se encontraban reunidos en la habitación pedían a gritos darle caza a Rizevim Lucifer por la muerte de Issei Hyodou.

"Tranquila Yasaka-Hime antes de morir Ise nos pidió que nos uniéramos más con las demás fracciones para alcanzar la pasa en el mundo y que nadie tuviera que pasar por la guerra que él tuvo que pasar en este tiempo por culpa de Rizevim Lucifer y estoy de acuerdo que no hay que dejarlo vivo ya que de lograr su objetivo, el sacrificio que hicieron Ise y draig para herir a Rizevim no habrá valido de nada, pero lo primero es lo primero organizarnos y nombrar un líder para pelear contra lo que queda del imperio de Rizevim Lucifer y que esta historia trágica no se vuelva a repetir yo nomino a Sirzechs Lucifer para ser el líder de todas las fracciones ya que era el más cercano a Ise y casi era su hermano en ley" decía de forma muy seria Azazel sin mostrar algún tipo de vacilación al nominar a Sirzechs.

"Es cierto lo que dices Azazel pero ahora mismo, los demás líderes estamos de luto por un gran ejemplo a seguir como lo fue el dragón emperador rojo Issei Hyodou que a pesar de todas la adversidades salió victorioso de cada una de ellas y si Rizevim Lucifer logra cumplir con su objetivo de romper el sello de Trihexa creo que hablo por todo al decir que el mundo como lo conocemos seria destruido por Rizevim y Trihexa en unas pocas semanas, es por esa razón que propongo que cada fracción refuerce sus defensas y busque en cada una de ellas si hay algún traidor y nos reuniremos aquí en una semana a partir de ahora para nombrar al líder de todas las demás fracciones" decía Yasaka a todos los líderes de las fracciones, la verdadera razón de este aplazamiento era el saber el porqué no querían que supieran donde descansaba el cuerpo del hombre del cual se enamoro al mostrar su valía en sin numero de batallas donde se encontraba en desventajas contra seres más poderosos que él y no daba marcha a tras una vez decidido a algo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Yasaka-hime, ya que yo también reforzare las barreras del cielo y buscare cualquier espía o traidor que pueda estar dentro de mis fracción" decía Michael a todos. Los demás líderes de las fracciones estuvieron de acuerdo aunque Azazel y Sirzechs no lo estuvieron en sus pensamientos, ya que al ser el lidere de las demás fracciones ellos tendían que compartir tecnología, hechizos mágicos y secretos que en un futuro le podrían ser de utilidad contra ellos.

"Bien todos nos veremos aquí en una semana" decía Sirzechs con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al despedir a todos.

 **Con Yasaka y Michael**

Fuera de la habitación de reuniones del grupo DXD se encontraba Yasaka la cual hablaba con Michael para saber porque razón no daban información en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ise.

"Te lo digo Michael algo raro pasa aquí ya que lo que nos dijo Sirzechs el cuerpo de Ise se desintegro al ser un humano reencarnado, pero la verdad es otra ya que algunos de mis Yokais que se convirtieron en demonios al morir quedaban los cuerpos y recuerda que Ise contaba con su cuerpo que fue creado por la sangre y carne de gran rojo y con el poder de ophis, y por consiguiente sería imposible que su cuerpo hubiese desaparecido al morir como ellos lo afirman" decía Yasaka a Michael, Michael ya tenía sus teorías y por supuesto estaba de acuerdo con Yasaka.

"Puede ser cierto Yasaka-hime pero lo más seguro es que realicen algunas pruebas con su cuerpo para saber si los poderes que heredo de ophis y gran rojo pueden ser utilizados por otros demonios y así aumentar su poder pero la pregunta es el porqué no quieren compartir dicha información con nosotros sus aliados" decía Michael a Yasaka muy seriamente

"Mandare a un escuadrón yokai para que descubran que están escondiendo el grupo Gremory y los Ángeles caídos acerca de Ise-kun" decía Yasaka

"Me parece bien pero recuerda que cuentan con la pequeña torre Koneko Toujo y será difícil de evadir" respondía Michael

"Puede que sepa Senjutsu pero no es una maestra en su uso mientras que el escuadrón que mandare se especializan en sus diferentes campos" decía orgullosamente Yasaka por sus yokai que habían logrado un manejo excepcional de Senjutsu, en el cual ya superaban a Kuroka.

 **Devuelta al presente en la habitación de Yasaka en Kioto**

Yasaka se encontraba mirando los diferentes, posibles planes para las batallas futuras cuando de repente apareció una grabadora y un pequeño disco en su caja, ella al verlos procedió a escuchar lo que se había grabado en la cinta y al enterarse que el grupo Gremory y algunos de los altos mandos de los Ángeles caídos habían matado a Ise rápidamente se comunico con cada líder de las fracciones para hacerles saber la traición de los Gremory y Azazel al darle muerte a Ise.

"Michael necesito que organices una reunión sin avisar al grupo Gremory y a ninguno de los reyes demonios y los líderes de los Ángeles caídos" decía Yasaka rápidamente a Michael

"Si pero porque razón Yasaka-hime" preguntaba Michael a Yasaka y esta le mando una copia del video y la grabación en la cinta de lo que habían hablado Rias Gremory y su reina.

Michael estaba furioso los demonios y Ángeles caídos habían matado al hombre del que Gabriel se enamoro y tenían el descaro de elegir a alguien de ellos para ocupar el puesto de líder de las demás fracciones, estaban claras sus intenciones ahora planeaban hacer lo mismo que Rizevim, someter a las demás fracciones y hacer que los obedecieran algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasara.

"Bien ya vi las pruebas de la traición de los demonios y los Ángeles caídos contactare y nos reuniremos de inmediato con los demás líderes de las fracciones para hacerles saber los planes de Sirzechs y Azazel, pero ahora no los podemos poner sobre aviso que ya los descubrimos, trabajaremos junto a ellos, pero pondremos a otra persona como el líder de las fracciones" decía Michael ya un poco más calmado.

 **Una hora después**

"Los he llamado aquí para decirles de la traición de los demonios y Ángeles caídos" decía Michael mientras procedía a reproducir la cinta grabada por el espía de Yasaka, al terminar prendió la televisión y el DVD para reproducir el disco en el cual Azazel decía que no quedo ninguna evidencia y ningún tipo de información de Issei Hyodou y que era como si nunca hubiera existido y que al ser Sirzechs el próximo líder de las fracciones él podía borrar su nombre de la historia de las fracciones para que nunca fuera recordado por ellas.

"Malditos hipócritas como pudieron hacer esto a Ise que dio todo por ellos en cada batalla" decía Odín muy furioso por lo que habían hecho con este joven.

"Que hacemos Michael" preguntaba Shiva de manera calmada

"Propongo que los ataquemos entre todos y acabemos con esa bola de traidores" decía muy molesto Zeus.

"No podemos hacer eso señores, ya tengo un plan para contrarrestar los planes de ellos" decía de manera calmada Michael "lo primero será no se den cuenta de que hemos descubierto su traición y pelearemos junto a ellos para derrotar a Rizevim y los enemigos que quedan y después trataremos con ellos, pero primero lo primero ellos están seguros de que Sirzechs va a ser el líder así que boten quien sería una mejor opción y después de esta reunió lo nombraremos como el líder de las demás fracciones, ya que simularemos pensar en ello durante la reunión que se llevara a cabo en 3 días a partir de ahora con los demonios y Ángeles caídos, así que elijan" decía Michael a los demás líderes y cada uno de ellos respondió

"Michael uno de los grandes 4 serafines del cielo será el líder de todas las fracciones" cada líder de cada fracción proclamo al unisonó.

Michael no lo podía creer lo pusieron a él al frente de este gran ejercito y el planea llevarlo a la victoria y posteriormente a la paz que tanto deseaba Ise, era lo único que podía hacer para honrar su muerte a manos de unos traidores.

 **Devuelta al universo 7 con Ise y el viejo Kaio**

Después de 5 horas termino el ritual y el supremo Kaio-sama le dijo a Ise.

"Bien Ise expulsa todo tu poder sin contenerte está claro" decía el anciano

"Bien así lo hare pero primero se puede retirar un poco si lo que me dijo Bills-sama es verdad no quiero dañarlo con la onda de expansión que generara desatar mi poder" decía tímidamente Ise al anciano

"Pero que jovencito tan considerado espérame un poco ya me muevo ok" decía el anciano Kaio mientras se levantaba y se retiraba hasta donde estaban los demás.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" soltó el grito Ise mientras que todo a su alrededor era arrancado por todo el poder desatado por el.

Mientras que esto pasaba Bills se sorprendió del poder que Ise desato sobrepaso lo que tenía planeado y esto le agradaba mucho ya que planeaba las diferentes maneras de entrenarlo por los próximos 10 años.

Ise veía sorprendido ya que si se veía bien, la poca grasa que tenía su cuerpo desapareció al desatar su poder y el paisaje cambio un poco ya que algunos árboles y el pasto donde se encontraba parado fueron arrancados desde la raíz.

"Este es mi poder no lo puedo creer, creo que podía pelear contra gran rojo y derrotarlo con algo de suerte" decía Ise muy sorprendido.

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ya que quiero terminar el capítulo 4 de homenaje**


	5. Chapter 5

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Sorpresas y Tristeza**

"Bien Ise ya que han desbloqueado tu poder podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento que tengo planeado para ti"

"Claro Bills-sama"

"No me llames Bills-sama, llámame Bills-sensei y a Wiss también tendrás que llamarlo sensei"

Los dos supremos Kaio-samas se sorprendieron al saber que él no pedía ser llamado sama sino sensei por este joven

"Pero antes de irnos quiero hablar con el Supremo Kaio-sama si nos es mucha molestia"

"Claro tienes 1 hora, Wiss vamos a la tierra y comamos todo lo que podamos en esa hora después de eso vendremos por él para llevarlo a el templo sagrado de kami-sama" decía Bills a Wiss y podrecieron teletrasportarse a la casa de vegeta para comer.

"Bien Ise ahora de lo que te quería hablar dime hay chicas lindas en tu universo"

"Si hay muchísimas chicas hermosas y de grandes figuras a mi parecer, ah ya se usted también puede ver las imágenes o los pensamientos de una persona como Wiss-sensei" decía Ise algo pensativo

"Si pero tengo que poner mi mano sobre tu cabeza estás de acuerdo con ello" decía el anciano Kaio

"Claro no hay problema supremo Kaio-sama" decía Ise mientras se sentaba para que anciano pusiera su mano sobre su cabeza

El anciano al poner la mano sobre la nuca de Ise no tardo en ser lanzado asía tras por una tremenda hemorragia nasal al ver los recuerdos del chico y cayendo inconsciente con una gran sonrisa boba, el supremo Kaio-sama Shin se acerco corriendo rápidamente para ver a su antecesor con una gran sonrisa y un monumental sonrojo en la cara y se preguntaba que había visto para terminar así.

Después de un momento el anciano se despertó y pidió ver todos los recuerdos del chico y al ver las hermosas hembras por las que estaba rodeado el joven no pudo evitar sentir celos, por el pero al llegar al final de los recuerdos se quedo impactado todo fue un acto para tener su poder bajo su pulgar y en realidad no se preocupaban por el joven y al final ellos lo mataron supuestamente o por lo menos eso creían ellos, no pudo evitar sentir pena por el joven y un poco de odio hacia esos seres.

"Bien joven Ise pude ver toda tu vida por medio de mi podre ya que al igual que Wiss me permite ver tus recuerdos pero lo más raro es que no guardes odio hacia esas personas dime porque" decía el anciano Kaio, el sabía que Ise quería venganza pero no matándolos sino demostrando lo que perdieron por considerarlo un don nadie sin el poder del dragón rojo.

"Bien la verdad si los odiaba y quería matarlos pero me puse a pensar en que generaría esto y me llevo a la conclusión que si yo hacía lo mismo que ellos sería igual a ellos y no habría ninguna diferencia y ahora solo quiero mostrarles lo que perdieron por sus estupideces" decía seriamente Ise mirando al anciano Kaio

"Entiendo y por esa razón te daré un regalo, donde lo puse, por donde" decía el anciano Kaio buscando en su dimensión personal donde guardaba casi todas sus cosas "a aquí esta" decía el anciano Kaio mientras sacaba una O-Katana (Yamato de Vergil de Devil May Cry)"mira Ise te regalare esta Katana, es muy especial puede cortar el tiempo y el espacio, ahora solo vierte un poco de tu sangre y solo te reconocerá a ti como su portador". Decía de manera seria el anciano Kaio a Ise este obedeció lo que le dijo el Kaio mayor y acepto gustoso el obsequio que le fue dado por la mayor deidad en el universo 7.

"Gracias no sé qué decir la verdad primero el dios de la destrucción quiere que yo me vuelva su sucesor y me vuelva el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 y después la mayor deidad del universo 7 me regala una Katana que al parecer es una arma que podría vencer fácilmente a las armas que portan en el universo en el que habito" decía Ise mientras se ponía de rodillas y bajaba la cabeza ante el anciano Kaio, quien sonrió por las sinceras palabras del joven frente a él.

"Bien Ise ya casi es tiempo de que Bills-sama venga por ti fue un gusto el conocerte y si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en venir a este planeta que siempre será tu casa si así lo decides" decía el anciano Kaio a Ise, que solo dejo escapara unas lagrimas de felicidad ya que al final conocía a una persona que lo aceptaba tal cual era él.

 **Mientras tanto una hora antes con Wiss y Bills**

"Bien donde esta esa mujer llamada Bulma queremos comer" decía Bills, mientras que Wiss lo seguía dentro de la corporación capsula.

"A mire Bills-sama al parecer tienen una reunión y hay mucha comida y algunos platillos que no conocíamos vamos a probarlos que le perece" decía Wiss mientras veía todo tipo de comidas en una mesa

"Bills-sama a que debemos el placer de tenerlo entre nosotros" decía un poco preocupado Vegeta al ver al dios de la destrucción en su casa nuevamente.

"Si vino a pelear de nuevo Bills-sama estoy preparado, vamos a pelear ahora soy más poderoso que antes y creo poder soportar pelear contra usted todo el día" decía Goku con una de sus sonrisas marca registrada y entrando en pose de batalla.

"Nada de eso Son goku he venido a comer ya que mi discípulo tendrá una hora para hablar con el supremo Kaio-sama" decía Bills mientras se acercaba a la mesa para degustar los platillos que ahí se encontraban.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y es que el dios de la destrucción tuviera un discípulo tendía que ser alguien terroríficamente poderoso, para haber llamado la atención de Bills y decidiera entrenarlo personalmente.

"Porque Krilin" se oía decir a numero 18 a lo lejos del grupo

"Entiende 18 ya no ciento lo que sentía por ti cuando nos conocimos y he conocido a alguien más y Marón ya la ha aceptado como su nueva madre lo siento pero me quedo con mi pequeño rayo de sol" decía Krilin mientras se alejaba de 18, mientras esta se encontraba llorando por lo dicho por su antes esposo y ahora ex-esposo, no podía creerlo su niña, su hija su propia sangre prefería a una desconocida a estar con su madre y se preguntaba el cómo paso todo esto.

Bills al ver la escena se molesto un poco con el terrícola pero quien era el para opinar en las cosas del amor ya que él nunca lo había experimentado lo más cercano al amor era el gusto que tenia por la comida y los nuevos platillos por conocer.

"Wiss pide la comida para llevar nos vamos por mi discípulo para entrenarlo ya ha pasado la hora y no quiero estar más aquí" decía Bills con algo de disgusto en su voz.

"Está bien Bills-sama" decía Wiss mientras ponía todas sus órdenes en su dimensión de bolsillo para trasportar sus comidas y objetos personales.

Mientras Bills al ver que Wiss termino de guardar las cosas se puso detrás de Wiss y puso su mano en el hombro de este para después teletrasportarse al planeta supremo. Desconocido para ellos numero 18 emprendió vuelo al único lugar que conocía que nadie la molestaría el templo de kami-sama ahí nadie se molestaría en buscar por ella.

 **Planeta supremo una hora después de la plática de Ise y el anciano supremo**

"Ya deben de estar por llegar joven Ise" decía el anciano Kaio-sama y en ese preciso momento llegaron Wiss y Bills.

"Bien Ise es hora de volver al templo de kami-sama para comenzar tu entrenamiento" decía Bills a Ise que solo atino a asentir lo dicho por el dios de la destrucción.

Wiss se acerco a Ise y le tendió la mano izquierda y Bills tomo su hombro para así teletrasportarse a la tierra en el templo de kami-sama. Así desaparecieron del planeta supremo

"Oye Shin este joven Ise será un gran dios de la destrucción y espero tener el tiempo necesario para llegar a oír las leyendas que creara en su tiempo como nuevo dios de la destrucción del universo 6" decía el anciano supremo al joven supremo

"Y dígame supremo Kaio-sama que vio en el pasado de Ise para que decidiera darle la espada del que fuera su mejor amigo según usted me dijo" decía Shin.

Mira Shin las personas que decían ser sus amigos, lo traicionaron al perder a un ser sellado dentro del por una persona llamada o conocida como el dios bíblico, el se enfrento a una batalla contra el más grande villano que su mundo conoce este al ver que Ise se estaba haciendo más poderoso utilizo una extraña pistola y separo al dragon rojo y a Ise para después matar al dragón rojo cuando este se hallaba débil por la extracción y ahí fue cuando todo se fue al demonio ya que sus amigos al no verle más utilidad lo desecharon cual basura fuera" decía el anciano molesto a Shin que no podía creer que le hicieran algo como esto a el joven que se había ido junto a Bills-sama para entrenar.

 **En el templo de kami-sama**

Numero 18 había llegado al templo y procedió a ocultarse en una de las habitaciones bacías del templo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ser descubierta por Mr. Popó en menos de 5 minutos de haber llegado entonces Mr. Popo pidió que contara porque está aquí en el templo de kami-sama sin avisar a ninguno de ellos.

Ella procedió a contar todo lo acontecido apenas hace unas 2 horas a lo mucho y el cómo su hija aceptaba a otra mujer como su madre y que al parecer ya no le importaba ella.

Bien puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras pero te advierto no molestes a las nuevas visitas son Bills-sama y Wiss-sama así como su discípulo que no deben en tardar en llegar" decía Mr. Popó a 18 y justo en ese momento 18 se oculto en uno de los pilares del templo al sentir las nuevas presencias fácilmente conoció a Bills y a Wiss pero al joven que se encontraba detrás de ellos no.

"Bien Wiss crees poder hacer lo que te pedí" Wiss asintió a lo dicho por Bills.

"Si Bills-sama pero me tardare d horas en terminar los arreglos en la habitación del tiempo" decía Wiss mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba la antigua puerta a de la habitación del tiempo para repárala y comenzar el entrenamiento de Ise.

"Bien Ise al parecer tienes algo de tiempo libre ve a explorar un poco el templo yo iré a buscar un lugar en el que pueda dormir mientras Wiss termina de reparar y hacer los nuevos arreglos a lo que será nuestra casa por los próximos 8 días" decía Bills mientras que soltaba un sonoro bostezó y procedió a buscar una habitación con una gran cama para descansar un poco.

Ise se encontraba explorando el lugar cuando de repente oyó lo que parecían ser sollozos de una mujer y se dirige al lugar en los que los escucho al llegar pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo llorando, el sin pensarlo se acerco a ella para tratar de reconfortarla.

"Hola estas bien" decía Ise a numero 18 (que estúpido soy está claro que no está bien está llorando idiota y tu le preguntas que si eta bien eres un genio Ise) se reprendía mentalmente por lo que pregunto a esta hermosa mujer era cierto que no contaba con los mismos cuerpos que Rias, Akeno, Xenovia o Serafall Leviathan, en cambio ella contaba con un cuerpo delgado y flexible al parecer para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con un busto considerable copa c para él y unas hermosas caderas y unas largas y hermosas piernas, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se reprendió por pensar como antes lo hacía.

"No estoy bien puedes irte por favor quiero estar sola" decía 18 a Ise

"No puedo dejar a una hermosa mujer sola cuando al parecer necesita ayuda, sino es mucha molestia me puedes contar tu historia y yo te contare la mía" decía Ise con una torpe sonrisa y desconocido para el algo dentro de 18 se había encendió con mayor fuerza que cuando conoció a su ex-esposo.

"Está bien te contare mi historia" decía 18 mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro e Ise se sentó junto a ella, Ise no sabía que al ser un dragón ahora completo y con un gran poder liberaba hormonas para atraer hembras poderosas para procrear con ellas, una de las ventajas para las hembras es que él nunca las abandonaría y preferiría la muerte antes de dañarlas fisca y emocionalmente.

Al terminar de contar su historia 18 se encontrada algo sonrojada por la proximidad de Ise asía su persona y se preguntaba el porqué su corazón y cuerpo reaccionaba así por un desconocido. Ise estaba furioso pero no lo demostraba ya que no quería asustar a 18.

"Bien tu nombre es 18 y es hermoso y en cuanto tu vida permíteme decirte que tu ex-esposo es un completo idiota por abandonar a una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta como tú, si fuera yo nunca te dejaría y te protegería de cualquier daño" decía Ise sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo era como una proposición para entablar una relación con 18 y esta se encontraba tan roja que salía humo de su cabeza por lo dicho por el joven sentado a un lado de ella. "En cuanto a tu hija lo siento por lo que voy a decir pero no supo valorar lo que tenia y siento lastima por ella" terminaba de decir Ise a 18 que lo veía con algo de enojo por lo dicho a su hija pero se puso a pensar y llego a la misma conclusión que Ise había dicho y solo esperaba que cuando su hija se diera cuenta de su error no fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar su relación madre e hija.

"Bien como tú me contaste tu historia ahora va la mía" así Ise precedió a contarle toda su vida y el cómo murió a manos de Reynare un Ángel caído y como fue reencarnado por Rias Gremory, los combates que tuvo antes de enfrentarse a Riser Phoenix y perder, después como despertó el día de la boda de Rias y como sacrifico su brazo izquierdo para tener el poder para derrotar a Riser y como al final salió victorioso de su combate, después como se enfrento a su némesis el dragón blanco y el cómo lo obligo a retirarse del campo de batalla, al batalla contra Diodora Astaroth y como lo derroto y la llegada de Shalba Beelzebub y el cómo creyó que Asia había muero por uno de los ataques de Shalba y entonces su enfado convirtiéndose en medio-dragón perdiendo el control de sus cuerpo y el cómo esto acorto su vida útil de 10,000 años a 100 años de vida, la batalla contra el dios del mal Loki, la primer batalla contra cao cao el líder de la fracción de héroes al mando de ophis el dios dragón del infinito, la batalla contra Saiorg y como sentía perder nuevamente su cuerpo ante este poder que le pedía que lo utilizara, pero el cómo Irina una amiga del la infancia junto a los niños del inframundo le pedían que se pusiera de pie y el cómo despertó un nuevo poder para derrotar a Saiorg en su combate y después caer inconsciente por la batalla, la batalla que tuvo contra los esbirros de hades el dios de la muerte Grecia y como se enfrento nuevamente a Shalba que al parecer había sobrevivido a su encuentro anterior y como fue herido por la maldición de samael dando como resultado nuevamente su muerte, pero él no murió como había pensado gracias a ophis que ahora era su amiga y gran rojo que dio su sangre y carne para recrear su cuerpo para poder poner su alma nuevamente en el nuevo cuerpo y su llegada al inframundo para derrotar a un monstro de 150 o 200 metros de altura con la ayuda de gran rojo al convertirse del mismo tamaño y utilizar una técnica prohibida por el dios bíblico y su batalla final contra cao cao y como lo derroto, después de esto el secuestro de Ravel y como se enfrento a Grandel un dragón maligno que estaba muerto y fue traído a la vida por el santo grial y su enfrentamiento a en Rumania contra el dragón maligno más poderoso Crom Cruch viendo la diferencia que había entre ellos decidió entrenar mas y por ultimo su enfrentamiento contra el líder de la organización terrorista conocida como brigada del chaos, como perdió a su amigo el dragón rojo que estaba sellado dentro del y la traición de sus amigos y la mujer que amaba y el desprecio de sus padres por él. Al final de la historia 18 estaba llorando y automáticamente abrazo a Ise y entonces sucedió.

 **Bien hasta aquí la historia y gracia por leerla.**

 **Tengo que seguir con Homenaje capitulo 4. Se despide Ruy no Arashi.**


	6. Chapter 6

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 Nuevo Amor y Entrenamiento**

Ise beso a 18 o 18 beso a Ise solo sabían que el mundo se había detenido en un tierno y sincero beso para los dos, ya que cada uno de ellos había la pasión al besar a sus antiguas parejas, pero este nuevo sentimiento era inexplicable para ellos, desconocido para ellos alguien había visto el tierno momento, el sabia más que su hermana en las cosas con respecto a los humanos y los sentimientos sabía muy bien que entre estas 2 personas se hallaban creciendo el amor en el poco tiempo en el que se conocieron y conocieron sus pasados.

 **Con Wiss**

Wiss para no molestarlos decidió volver en un rato más y procedió al comedor del templo para desenvolver la comida que había traído de la reunión de Bulma y los demás, uso su bastón para llamar a Bills y ambos se encontraron en el comedor, Bills devorando la comida mientras que Wiss comía más elegantemente.

"Y bien Wiss ya terminaste de reparar y mejorar la cámara del tiempo" preguntaba Bills mientras que se comía un pavo asado.

"Si Bills-sama ya están terminados" respondía Wiss mientras que comía algo de sushi y tomaba algo de té.

"Bien hay que ir por Ise para comenzar su entrenamiento" decía Bills listo para levantarse e ir por Ise para entrar a la cama del tiempo para comenzar el brutal entrenamiento de este.

"Espere Bills-sama yo iré por el" decía rápidamente Wiss ya que conocía que Bills no contaba con la delicadeza acerca de algunos asuntos y él no quería que Ise y 18 se molestaran

"Bien más comida para mí" decía Bills mientras abrazaba la comida que estaba en la mesa listo para devorarla por completo

"De eso nada" respondió Wiss mientras que utilizaba su bastón paras sellar la comida para después y que Bills no se la terminara.

 **Con Ise y 18**

Ise y 18 se encontraban algo idos ya habían pasado por lo menos 10 minutos desde que se besaron y no sabían que decir justo cuando Ise estaba a punto de hablar escucho a Wiss que lo llamaba.

"Lo siento por lo sucedido 18 y me despido por el momento espero y no pienses mal de mí" decía Ise algo incomodo ya que él quería quedarse con ella, el porqué él no lo sabía.

18 solo asintió con la cabeza y espero que Ise se fuera del lugar, al irse Ise 18 estaba sonriendo lindamente y sintió que el dolor que tenía en su corazón por su ex-esposo e hija se iba borrando poco a poco, pero después se puso a pensar él era un joven de 17 años casi 18 y ella era una mujer divorciada y de 30 años cuantos años mas podría estar con él antes de que el perdiera el interés en ella y buscara a alguien mas joven que lo satisfaga en algunas cosas, ella se deprimió al pensar en estas cosas y decido que cuando Ise terminara su entrenamiento en la cámara del tiempo ella le diría que no podían estar en una relación si él la buscaba ya que ella era mayor que el pronto se cansaría de ella.

Desconocido para ella ahora que Ise era completamente dragón y un dragón maduro gracias a la expulsión de poder que el supremo Kaio-sama había hecho, la había marcado como su compañera por medio del beso y las feromonas que libero para atraerla a él inconscientemente, ningún otro macho se acercaría a ella con planes románticos por la marca de Ise aunque era una seudo-marca de compañeros faltaba lo más importante para que la marca fuera de compañeros de vida y dicha marca se ganaba mediante el coito y que Ise mordiera el cuello de la hembra para marcarla como suya y de nadie más, el nunca la abandonaría, pero al convertirse en dios Ise pasaría algo que ninguno de ellos esperaría tanto el cómo las hembras que el marcara como una de sus compañeras serian inmortales solo orto dios universal podía hacerles daño o en el peor de los caso matarlos, claro estaba que Ise no permitiría que tocaran sus mujeres mientras que el viviera claro está.

 **En las afueras de la puerta de la habitación del tiempo**

Se encontraba Bills esperando a Wiss y a Ise para comenzar el entrenamiento, se preguntaba el porqué tardaban tanto en llegar al este lugar, Wiss podía fácilmente teletrasportarse al lugar donde estaba Bills fácil mente pero no lo hizo.

"Bien estoy aburrido pero porque tardan demasiado" decía Bills mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo.

 **Con Ise y Wiss**

"Hohohohohohohohohoh veo que tu corazón encontró a alguien que vale tu tiempo no es verdad joven Ise" decía Wiss mientras que Ise estaba tan rojo que pondría a un tomate a la vergüenza por la nueve tonalidad de rojo que gano por el comentario de Wiss.

"Wiss-sensei no creo que ella sienta lo que estoy sintiendo por ella y seguro me rechazara al momento de decirle como me siento después del beso" decía Ise algo cabizbajo, él creía que 18 lo había besado porque ambos se encontraban venerables por sus antiguas experiencias y al recuperarse de esto ella lo odiaría por besarla.

"No lo creo posible joven Ise ella lo quiere igual que usted a ella y sé lo que sucedió con ella y su antigua pareja yo estuve en la reunión que él le entregaba los papeles del divorcio y el cómo su hija estaba con otra mujer que al parecer ella consideraba su nueva madre" decía de manera seria Wiss a Ise que se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto y se prometió a hacer a 18 feliz y darle un montón de niños para que ellos echaran a perder, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojo, al pensar en 18 en poca ropa en una cama con una mano asiendo le la seña para que se acercara a la cama y la tomara, después de acercarse a la cama el procedió a desvestirse y besar cada parte del cuerpo de 18 y llegar a su majestuosos pechos para tocarlos y besarlos y después succionarlos como si fuera un bebe, bajando por su vientre al llegar a su condición de mujer la beso antes de proceder a lamber con su lengua este lugar santo para ella.

Termino sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Wiss en su hombro.

"Lo siento sensei penes en mi futuro y quiero a 18 en el" decía Ise a Wiss al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca rápidamente con sus 2 manos y Wiss solo sonrió por el comentario del joven frente a el

"Si la quieres en el tendrás que luchar para que tu sueño se haga realidad y tendrás que protegerla de todo y de todos y recuerda en demostrarle tu amor en cada momento está claro Ise" decía Wiss a Ise que solo atino a decir un sonoro "si".

Después de esta conversación entre Ise y Wiss por fin llegaron a la habitación del tiempo.

"Por fin llegaron estaba a punto de dormirme nuevamente y bien Wiss que fueron las mejoras que le añadiste a la habitación del tiempo" decía Bills con la cara con algo de cansancio.

"Bien numerare las mejoras que añadí:

1: no cambiara mucho tu apariencia al entrar a la habitación Ise

2: el tiempo correrá algo más rápido que cuando esta habitación fue creada, si antes 1 día era 1 año ahora es 1 día es igual a 2 años aquí adentro

3: cree ropa casi indestructible para cualquier ser al que enfrentes en batalla

4: la gravedad aumentara hasta 15,000 veces la de la tierra

5: al destruir la habitación que se encuentra por dentro la puerta no puede ser destruida

6: no es necesario ahora salir de la habitación del tempo si quieres que la puerta no desaparezca y por ultimo pero no menos importante 20 años de comida.

Eso es todo Bills-sama o se me olvido algo" decía con una sonrisa en su cara Wiss

"No Wiss está muy bien pero explícame eso de que la puerta desaparecía" preguntaba algo confundido Bills e Ise esperaba la respuesta a esta pregunta.

"Bien Bills-sama lo que pasa es que solo podías entrenar por un día y después tenias que dejar descansar la habitación del tiempo para que no desapareciera la puerta y quedar atrapado en esta dimensión" decía de manera relajada Wiss.

"Me estás diciendo que me quedaría encerrado ahí y no tendría nada que comer es eso Wiss" preguntaba muy exaltado Bills imaginando quedarse sin su hermosa comida que lo acompañara eternamente y esto le daba algo de miedo al dios de la destrucción.

"Si y no Bills-sama según lo que entendí este tipo llamado Majin Buu pudo salir elevando su ki al máximo creó una pequeña puerta de nuevo a su dimensión de origen y usted al ser dios crear dicha puerta seria pan comido si llegara a quedar atrapado dentro de la habitación" decía muy seriamente Wiss a Bills quien dejo salir un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Bien ahora entremos" decía Bills mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del tiempo y daba comienzo el entrenamiento de Ise.

 **En el universo 6 sala de conferencia de las fracciones**

"Bien ya paso el transcurso de la semana y como dije anterior mente es necesario hacer una votación para saber quien estar a cargo de ser el líder de todas las fracciones y mi nominación para Sirzechs Lucifer para dicho puesto" decía de manera casual Azazel

"Está bien pero yo propongo a Michael" decía Odín con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que frotaba su larga barba.

"Yo secundo la idea de Odín para que Michael sea el líder de todas las fracciones" decía el dios de la destrucción Hindú Shiva, a su vez todos estuvieron que Michael fuera el líder, pero entonces Azazel se levanto de golpe de la mesa.

"Con todo respeto pero Michael no cuenta con el poder para ser el líder de todas las fracciones y yo personalmente he visto el verdadero poder de Sirzechs cuando se enfrento a Hades en el inframundo de Grecia y déjenme decirles que casi se encuentra en categoría dios y Michael no cuenta con dicho poder" decía Azazel a todos los lideres para que reconsideraran su decisión ya que si Michael quedaba a cargo de todas las fracciones el ya no podría realizar experimentos para crear nuevas armas, él y Sirzechs ya habían hablado de las propuestas y con quien se podría experimentar siendo Gabriel su primer objetivo, ya que Azazel quería corromperla mediante el uso de métodos algo perversos y fuera su esclava personal ya que el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero ella al ser pura e ingenua nunca se intereso en los detalles del amor hasta que apareció Issei Hyodou de quien al parecer Gabriel se enamoro y siendo una de las razones principales por las cuales traiciono a Ise, ya que con él fuera de la jugada el podría consolarla y quizás conseguir algo más de la Serafín en su momento de debilidad emocional, pero en vez de eso ella se volvió más distante con él y con los demonios y no sabía el porqué era imposible que hubieran descubierto que ellos fueron los autores de la muerte de Ise.

"Disculpa Azazel pero tu dijiste que era una votación y así lo hicimos y decidimos que Michael sea el que esté a cargo de las demás fracciones ya que Sirzechs será más beneficioso tenerlo en el campo de batalla al igual que a ti" decía de una manera muy seria Izanagi el dios jefe de la cultura japonesa.

"Está bien señores acepto gustoso el puesto como líder de las fracciones ante la amenaza de Rizevim Lucifer y Trihexa" decía Michael mientras ofrecía una reverencia a los demás líderes.

Está bien eso es todo y el grupo DxD seguirá igual que ahora solo que Irina será mi guardia personal" decía Michael a los demás los cuales aceptaron de inmediato ya que sabían que era posible que Irina podría descubrir algo con la muerte de Ise y dando por consecuencia que los integrantes de dicho grupo la mataran para silenciarla. "viene eso es todo todos pueden retirarse" Michael.

Al salir todos de la habitación y Azazel junto con Sirzechs aparecieron en la sala de club de su hermana.

"Maldición como pudo pasar esto como pudimos perder el liderazgo del grupo" decía Sirzechs enojado desatando su poder haciendo caerá Rias y Akeno de rodillas por su tremendo poder.

"Sirzechs cálmate estas destruyendo la habitación con tu sola presencia y estás haciendo daño a tu hermana" al decir esto Azazel Sirzechs se calmo y voleo a ver donde estaba su hermana y pregunto

"Estas bien rias no te asuste" decía Sirzechs a Rias

"Si estoy bien hermano pero que paso para que estés así" pregunto un poco curiosa rias ya que era raro que su hermano mayor perdiera el control de tal manera.

"Michael gano el puesto de líder de todas las fracciones y ya no podemos hacer que varios de los más poderosos de ellos formen parte de la nobleza de los demonios nobles para demostrar su poder" decía un Sirzechs furioso.

"Y como gano el puesto si tu ya estaba seguro de ser el líder de las demás fracciones" decía Rias extrañada ya que para que cambiaran de decisión de un día para otro era raro para ella.

"No lose solo sé que ese maldito viejo del norte dio su voto y apoyo después de eso el siguiente fue Shiva y los demás líderes de la coalición, dando como resultado el nombramiento de Michael como el líder" decía Sirzechs ya un poco más calmado.

"Yo trate de que considerarán la opción pero Izanagi no me escucho" decía Azazel con una copa de whisky en su mano derecha, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

Por cierto Azazel Akeno y yo nos hemos preguntado donde te desististe el cuerpo de Ise" decía rias

"No me digas que te arrepientes por lo que paso con él y piensas darle un entierro digno no me hagas reír" decía Azazel de manera cortante.

"No, no es eso es solo que tanto Akeno como yo tenemos un mal presentimiento y si pudiéramos ver su cuerpo estaríamos más tranquilas" decía rias a Azazel y su hermano.

"Está bien cúbranse con una gruesa capa de su poder porque los llevare a Kokiutos el infierno helado la máxima prisión para un criminal en el noveno circulo del infierno" decía Azazel mientras que se cubría con una capa de poder al igual que Sirzechs y preparaban un circulo de trasporte al lugar al que teletrasporto a Ise.

 **Bien tenía un poco de tiempo libre para escribir este breve capitulo y aquí está terminado me despido ya que estoy trabajando en el capítulo 7 ya**

 **Tengo que seguir con Homenaje capitulo 4.**

 **Se despide Ruy no Arashi.**


	7. Chapter 7

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

y para algunas personas gracias por leer el fanfict significa mucho como escritor y se les agradece

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 Sorpresas Y Conociendo El Infierno**

Al terminar las preparaciones Azazel junto a Sirzechs, Rias y Akeno se teletrasportaron a Kokiutos donde se supone que el cuerpo de Ise debería de estar, al llegar notaron que no había rastro alguno del cuerpo de dicho joven y procedieron a buscarlo por más de 1 hora sin resultados.

"Es posible que aun en su estado lograra caminar para llegar al 8 círculo del infierno original y es por esa razón que no lo encontramos" decía Azazel al grupo (debo de admitir Issei Hyodou eres un monstro en resistencia mira que estar en dicho estado y todavía caminar para buscar otro logar para morir) pensaba Azazel, emprendiendo el camino para llegar al 8 circulo del infierno original antes de llegar pudieron ver como unas criaturas parecidas a cerberos el guardián de la puerta al nuevo inframundo, devoraban lo que parecía ser un cuerpo al lograr ahuyentar a los perros demonios vieron que dicho cuerpo contaba con el pantalón de la academia kouh donde ellos asistían y tranquilizándolos un poco porque ahora conocían que Ise realmente se encontraba muerto y fue devorado por los cerberos y procedieron a retirarse de dicho infierno.

Desconocido para ellos Wiss planto un cuerpo falso con algo de sangre de Ise para que no sospecharan nada y no se alteraran al no encontrarlo en Kokiutos congelado como ellos creían.

 **Cámara del tiempo**

Ise se encontraba sentado en forma de loto el porqué, Wiss le explico que para enseñarle a controlar el Ki era necesario que el estuviera en armonía con su cuerpo y fuera uno con él, ya que Ise siempre se baso en esto con ayudad de draig y nunca lo intento él solo de ser así su poder hubiera aumentado considerablemente antes de sus enfrentamientos a muerte y su poder fácil mente con este método de entrenamiento estaría en el puesto 6 de los seres más poderosos de du mundo.

Al final de la semana por fin pudo sentirse uno con su cuerpo y miro admirado que su poder creció exponencialmente, después de dicha semana se le enseñaron varios ataques con respecto al Ki, a los 6 meses se le enseño como estaban configuradas las técnicas de los dioses de la destrucción de los 12 universos esto lo sorprendió ya que los ataques no eran a nivel molecular como el poder de la destrucción de el Clan Bael, no sus ataque se basaban a nivel nano molecular dando como resultado al atacar que no quedara ni siquiera rastro del alma de quien recibiera este ataque de frente, esto alegro a Ise ya que si golpeaba a los dragones malignos con esto ellos no podrían ser revividos por el santo grial, así esto le evitaba estar peleando constantemente contra el mismo oponente.

Al cumplirse el primer año de formación Ise se encontraba combatiendo contra 100 robots creados con el báculo de Wiss y cada uno de ellos tenía el poder suficiente para vencer a un Súper Saiyajin, Ise se encontraba tirado boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre rodeado por sus atacantes de los 100 robots ahora solo quedaban 5, al parecer el combate fue tal que parte del terreno del medio ambiente congelado se encontraban grandes cráteres y los iceberg destruidos en su totalidad, Ise hacia hasta lo imposible para levantarse pero ya había gastado casi todo su poder batallando contra los 100 robots, aduras penas logro pararse y se lanzo de frente contra los oponentes restantes, dando una patada con una gran cantidad de Ki logro volarle la cabeza a uno de los 5 robots, uno de los robots desapareció y apareció detrás de Ise y intento apuñalarlo, pero Ise logro evitar el ataque en un punto vital y perforo el pecho del robot con su mano desnuda, quedando así 3 rivales los cuales tomaron distancia y procedieron a reunir Ki en sus manos para lanzar su ataque combinado hacia Ise que a duras penas logro esquivarlo y apareció detrás de uno de los robot y con ambas manos lo partió en dos, dando como resultado que lo apuñalaran en un costado y viendo asía abajo corto la mano del robot que lo apuñalo y siguió atacando a sus oponentes sin tregua, logro derrotar al cuarto robot, quedando así un robot, el cual se lanzo hacia Ise, logrando sujetarlo y preparándose para autodestruirse y matar a Ise, Ise al ver esto concentro toda la energía que tenia y logro romperá al robot con todas sus fuerzas cayendo inconsciente por el sobre esfuerzo.

En el segundo año de entrenamiento era similar al primero solo que ahora tenía que pelear contra 300 de estos robots y con una gravedad aumentada a 200 veces la de la tierra, mientras que Ise entrenaba Bills y Wiss se encontraban recostados en sillas para la playa viendo el entrenamiento de Ise.

"Bien Bills-sama al parecer Ise está creciendo a un ritmo demasiado rápido no lo cree" decía y preguntaba Wiss a Bills que solo asentía a lo dicho por su ayudante y maestro.

"Si ya lo creo Wiss yo esperaba que para el cuarto año pudiera pelear contra los 300 robots a una gravedad a 200 veces mayor a la de la tierra pero míralo aquí peleando como si esa gravedad no fuera nada para él y como si hubiera nacido en un planeta similar a la gravedad aumentada en esta habitación" decía Bills algo sorprendido por el crecimiento de Ise

Para el tercer año Ise se encontraba batallando contra 500 robot que contaban con la energía de un Súper Saiyajin en fase 2 y una gravedad aumentada 1,000 veces a la de la tierra, Ise había cambiado bastante en este tiempo, ahora su cabello más largo llegaba hasta sus hombros y si quedaba algo de grasa ahora había desaparecido, dándole un cuerpo que cualquier fisicoculturista mataría por tener, no eran músculos exagerados, pero eran músculos de color rosa que le daban rapidez de reacción en batalla y la flexibilidad.

En su primer año logro los músculos blancos que consistían en endurecer su carne para soportar la mayor cantidad de daño causada por un oponente difícil.

En el segundo año desarrollo los músculos rojos que consistían en la flexibilidad, pero no en la agilidad.

En el cuarto año se enfrentaba contra 1,200 robots con el poder de un Súper Saiyajin en fase 2 y con una gravedad aumentada a 3,000, donde si se veía bien Ise contaba con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible en su semblante ya que había logrado acabar con más de 700 robots rápidamente y su cuerpo se ajustaba la esta gravedad extrema para algunos.

En el quinto año su cara había adquirido el rostro de un hombre joven que cualquier mujer mataría por tener por lo menos una noche en su cama, ya que al ver su cara y su cuerpo aseguraba hacerles pasar noches inolvidables, para cada dama que pasara por su cama. Ise había logrado pelear son 10 robots con el poder de un Súper Saiyajin en fase 3 antes de caer derrotado, solo derrotando a 4 de ellos con una gravedad aumentada 6,000 veces la de la tierra y era un gran logro para Ise al llegar a esto y se comprometió que para su sexto año podía derrotar por lo menos a 20 de ellos antes de caer derrotado.

En el sexto año Ise se encontraba batallando contra 50 robots con el poder de un Súper Saiyajin en fase 3 y con algo de dificultad lograda derrotarlos, con una gravedad aumentada 10,000 veces la de la tierra, era cierto tanto Wiss como Bills eran unos negreros a la hora del entrenamiento y no se detenían aunque este estuviera herido y solo lo detenían cuando fuera ahora del desayuno, comida y cena para que después entrara nuevamente a entrenar y solo dormía 3 horas diarias.

En el séptimo año Ise ya peleaba con 120 robots todos con el poder de un Súper Saiyajin en fase 3 y con una gravedad aumentada 15,000 la mayor cantidad en la gravedad que ningún otro ser entrenara o combatiera cual fuera el caso.

En el octavo año se enfrentaba en uno contra uno contra Bills, siendo derrotado por el actual dios de la destrucción del universo 7. El noveno año fue igual que el octavo pero ahora Ise ya le podía dar batalla de igual a igual a Bills.

En la mitad decimo año Ise podía derrotar a Bills si planeaba bien su batalla contra el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 pero quedando muy mal herido en el proceso, en la otra mitad del decimo año Wiss enseño a Ise política, tácticas de batalla, la técnica de teletrasportacion sin la necesidad de sellos, lo necesario para graduarse de cualquier universidad que él quisiera ir sin problemas, los modales a un nivel mayor a los de un demonio de nivel Satanás, convirtiéndolo en un caballero de pies a cabeza en las palabras de Wiss podría enamorar a cualquier mujer que Ise deseara.

Esto fue el fin del entrenamiento de Ise Hyodou en los 10 años que estuvo en la habitación del tiempo, el decidió quedarse un año más para aprender el camino de la espada donde creó su propio estilo al cual llamo Dark Slayer o Acecino Oscuro el cual consistía en dar golpes mortalmente preciso a una velocidad imposible de seguir, también creó una habilidad capaz de detener el tiempo por 30 segundos ya que ese era su nivel actual al cual llamo Quid Silver y logro recrear la técnica de un personaje de un video juego llamada Danza Macabra que consistía en utilizar más de 4 espadas a alta velocidad contra múltiples oponentes.

 **Día que Ise sale de la habitación del tiempo**

Ise al salir de la habitación del tiempo ya era una adulto y muy atractivo 18 al verlo no podía dejar de lamberse los labios inconscientemente al ver su cuerpo ya planeando estar una noche solos y desfogar toda la lujuria reprimida que actualmente poseía al ver al joven si su camisa y parte de los pantalones idos y una O-Katana amarada en su cintura.

"18 tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hace unos días" decía Ise con su nueva voz que asía estremecer a 18 por su voz melodiosa y esto la excitaba. Ella planeaba decirle que no podían tener una relación una vez que este saliera de la habitación del tiempo pero todo se fue al demonio literalmente al ver al dios que salió de dicha habitación.

"Está bien Ise, báñate y ponte algo de ropa y podremos ir a hablar en algún restaurante de la tierra" decía 18 algo sonrojada desviando la mirada para que Ise no lo notara, pero fallando miserablemente.

"Oh mi pequeña 18-chan quiere una cita por mi está bien pero primero tengo que pedir permiso a mis sensei" decía Ise con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de 18 latiera a mil por hora.

18 intento replicar lo dicho por Ise pero no salían palabras de su boca, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto.

 **De regreso al universo 6**

Había pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de Ise, el grupo DxD había perdido varia batallas importantes en el transcurso de este tiempo, en una de ellas brigada caos había logrado robar un cuaderno con la investigación del cómo se encontraba configurado el sello de Trihexa y el cómo posiblemente romperlo, para ello se necesitaban ciertos artefactos que Rizevim Lucifer sabia que se encontraban esparcidos en los tres reinos, el primero de ellos el espejo de Nadeshiko que se decía que era capaz de recrear cualquier tipo de llave para cualquier puerta o en este caso sello, el segundo artefacto la espada Totsuka que se decía que su forma de sellar cualquier cosa dependía de la fuerza tanto física como emocional del portador, el tercer aparato era la lanza de Bersake la cual contenía un poder mayor a la santa lanza que era capaz de matar a un dios, pero la característica de la lanza de Bersake era que le daba la vida eterna a su portador a cambio de sus sentimientos y por último la espada legendaria Rebelión que nadie había logrado portar desde su antiguo portador Dark Strom el cual se decía que murió en una batalla contra 3 de los dragones malignos que atacaban una aldea humana y dando como resultado la muerte de 2 dragones malignos y la de Dark Strom, el ultimo dragón maligno que quedo mal herido por dicha espada logro ocultarla con la ayuda del dragón malignó Yamata No Orochi, el cual murió después de una batalla contra Susano el dios de la tormenta de la cultura japonesa, en la que Susano gano la espada llamada Kusanagi la que se decía que podía cortar atreves de cualquier cosa y dando como resultado que se perdiera la ubicación de la espada Rebelión, esta espada seria la clave para decidir el destino del mundo si Rizevim Lucifer lograba encontrarla entonces Trihexa escaparía del sello en el que lo puso el dios bíblico a cambio de su vida y dando como resultado que Ophis que se encontraba con la mitad de sus poderes al igual que Gran Rojo batallaran contra Trihexa en una batalla 2 vs 1 dando como resultado la destrucción del mundo como se conocía por este choque titánico entre estas 3 criaturas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos bandos sabia es que si Rizevim Lucifer revivía al Yamata no Orochi este le diría donde estaba Rebelión y Trihexa seria libre.

Actualmente Rizevim Lucifer se encontraba en noruega buscando dicha espada pero sin resultados, el grupo DxD al enterarse de la ubicación de Rizevim Lucifer decidieron ir a noruega y batallar contra el antiguo Lucifer para evitar la destrucción del mundo. Desconocido para ellos esto es justo lo que Rizevim Lucifer quería mientras que ellos se entretenían en pelear contra él, sus fieles sirvientes Euclides Lucifuge y algunos de los dragones malignos como Azi Dahaka, Landon y Apofis atacarían el cielo para secuestrar a la serafín Gabriel, si puede que sea un loco desquiciado pero su padre siempre decía que el hombre que lograra quitarle la pureza a la Serafín, seria aclamado como un dios y él quería ser ese hombre.

 **De regreso al universo 7 en el templo de kami-sama**

"A ver si entendí en los multi universos hay 7 súper esferas del dragón capases de cumplir cualquier deseo que quieras por más absurdo, tonto que este sea eso dice Wiss-sensei" decía Ise sorprendido a Wiss ya que el sabia de las esferas del dragón por numero 18 y sabia que podían cumplir 3 deseos, que 7 esferas eran del planeta tierra y otras 7 se encontraban en el planeta Namekuzein de donde era el dios de la tierra Dende y estas esferas eran más fuertes que las de la tierra y las súper esferas del dragón del multi universo eran como 10,000 veces más poderosas que todas las existentes Ise ya planeaba pedir su deceso a este súper dios dragón verdadero que al parecer era muchísimas veces más poderoso que Gran Rojo. Y ya que Bills le dio permiso para tener una cita antes de regresar a su universo y Ise planeaba pedirle matrimonio a 18, para que ella pudiera venir con él.

 **Media hora antes**

"Que quieres Ise que no ves que estoy ocupado probando esta comida deliciosa" decía Bills aun masticando la comida

"Bien Bills-sensei la verdad quería pedirle permiso para ir a la tierra por unos 3 días así que me da permiso" preguntaba Ise y se podía escuchar esperanza en ella para que Bills lo dejaran ir.

"Está bien Ise pero tendrás solamente 2 días después de eso nos iremos para que Chappa te ceda su puesto y yo le ceda el mío esta entendido" decía de manera seria Bills a Ise, el cual al escuchar lo que dijo Bills salto de alegría por tener 2 días con 18 y ya tenía planeado lo que haría en esos días con ella.

"Bien me retiro Bills-sensei y me puede decir donde esta Wiss-sensei necesito pedirle un favor" decía Ise a Bills

"Esta en la cocina viendo como preparan los platillos para después el prepararlos" respondía Bills aun comiendo

"Gracias de nuevo Bills-sensei"

Y así Ise partió a la cocina para ver a Wiss

"Wiss-sensei necesito si pudiera crear dinero para comprar en el planeta tierra con unos 3 millones de yens estaría bien y si me pudiera hacer ropas para mis citas con 18" decía algo rojo Ise a Wiss

"Claro no hay problema" decía Wiss sin perder detalle del cómo preparar los platillos que hacia Mr. Popó

"A mire ahí está kami-sama, hey hola kami-sama tengo un favor que pedirle claro si usted me lo permite" decía Ise a kami-sama

Claro que puedo hacer por ti Ise

Me preguntaba si me podría regalar la cámara del tiempo para llevarla a mi universo y entrenar en ella"

"Claro no hay problema después de todo goku y los demás guerreros z, saben que está destruida y que es irreparable, pero como Wiss fue capaz de repararla no veo problema alguno en que te la lleves, solo que tienes que crear una dimensión de bolsillo para guardarla algo que yo no puedo hacer lo siento por eso" decía Dende mientras que lo ultimo lo digo algo avergonzado por no poder de ser de más ayuda.

 **Debo de aclarar unas cosa ok**

 **1: Ise cambio pero no se volvió muy viejo por estar en la habitación del tiempo su edad aproximada es de 22 años**

 **2: es igual de fuerte que Bills**

 **3: puede pelear contra Wiss pero solo por 2 horas antes de ser derrotado por el**

 **4: un día en el universo 7 son 7 días en el universo 6**

 **Esto lo digo porque algunas personas me han preguntado que paso después de la muerte de Ise ya que había pasado una semana en el mundo dxd mientras que en el de dragón ball era un día**

 **Se despide Ruy no Arashi.**


	8. Chapter 8

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

y para algunas personas gracias por leer el fanfict significa mucho como escritor y se les agradece

* * *

 **Capitulo 8 Citas, Sorpresas Y Deseos**

Ise actualmente bestia un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa blanca de vestir y un saco negro, con corbata roja, algo que llamaría la atención de las mujeres que lo miraran, esperaba a 18 en la orilla del templo sagrado de kami-sama

 **Media hora antes**

"Wiss-sensei con que ropa podre impresionar a 18 para nuestra cita" preguntaba Ise a Wiss volvió la cabeza a donde se encontraba parado Ise y lo examino de pies a cabeza antes de hablar

"Ve a bañarte Ise ya tengo la ropa decidida con la que te veras bien para que le causes una buena impresión a 18" decía Wiss a su alumno, pero lo que dicho alumno no sabía es que Wiss prepara un vestido rojo para 18 con lo que dejaría sin palabras a Ise al verla. A lo que Ise hizo caso y Wiss procedió a crear la ropa de Ise para su cita.

Wiss esperaba fuera de la habitación que Ise uso para cambiarse una vez de bañado y al salir Wiss dijo lo siguiente "fuerte, apuesto y gallardo sin duda ganaras su corazón" decía Wiss a un nervioso Ise.

 **Presente**

Ise al escuchar pasos de zapatillas y volteo a ver en dirección de los pasos y lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración ahí de pie enfrente del era 18 con un vestido rojo de una sola pieza, con zapatillas a juego con el vestido y una pequeña bolsa de mano del mismo color, en su cuello un collar con una esmeralda.

Ise literalmente estaba viendo un Ángel en pocas palabras.

"Nos vamos Ise" decía 18 a un atontado Ise el cual solo pudo asentir

Ise ya tenía todo planeado y ya un poco mas recuperado le digo a 18 que tocara su hombro para teletrasportarse a una torre que a esta hora se encontraba sola y no llamaría la atención de persona que se encontraran en un lugar en el que 2 personas de repente aparecieran es por eso que busco un lugar solo donde ellos aparecieran y pudieran dar inicio a su cita.

"Bien Ise que tienes planeado para nuestra cita" decía 18 entusiasmada por pasar el rato con Ise, ya que desde el momento del beso ella al pensar en el encontraba paz algo que había perdido después de su divorcio, el cual ella supero al parecer rápidamente por la llegada de este joven.

"Bien tenía planes de ir a un restaurante y después al cine" decía Ise inspeccionando algunos lugares a los cuales pudieran ir a pasar el rato

"Me parece bien vamos" decía 18 mientras que jalaba a Ise como si fuera una niña y fuera a comprar un nuevo juguete, esta faceta llamo la atención de Ise, el cual solo podía admirar lo linda que se veía 18 al sonreír y actuar como una niña ante él.

18 e Ise llamaban la atención de las personas del sexo opuesto, por parte de Ise las mujeres comparaban a sus novios y esposos con Ise y se decepcionaban al ver la gran diferencia y deseaban poder ser 18 para estar con semejante bombón en palabras de ellas.

Por parte de 18 los hombres maldecían a Ise y deseaban su muerte por conseguir a una mujer tan hermosa como lo era 18 y se imaginaban ellos en lugar de Ise, las novias y esposas al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de sus hombres estas los golpearon en la cara con tremenda cachetada para que despertaran de su sueño.

Al llegar a un restaurant de 5 estrellas pidió una mesa para 2

"Lo siento señor no hay mesas se necesita una reservación con anticipación" decía el recepcionista del lugar.

Vamos nos Ise buscaremos otro lugar" decía 18 ya que Krilin nunca la había traído a lugares como este antes, Ise al ver el rostro de 18 se enfado pero se contuvo.

"Podrías llamar al gerente o el dueño del lugar por favor el me conoce y sabrá que hacer en este caso" decía Ise al recepcionista

"Está bien señor ahora lo llamo" decía el recepcionista al salir a buscar al dueño del lugar, después de 5 minutos llego el dueño del lugar y sin que nadie lo viera Ise lanzo un hechizo en el dueño del lugar para que creyera conocerlo.

"Hola Ise que te trae por este humilde restaurant" decía el dueño del lugar a Ise

"Nada viejo amigo es solo que quería traer a mi amiga y pronto a ser novia a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la capital del norte pero al parecer dice tu recepcionista que no hay mesa para mi pareja y para mi así que sin más me despido y buscare otro restaurante" decía Ise mientras que se preparaba para salir del lugar pero fue detenido por su amigo.

"Nada de eso a ver Jaime tráeme la lista de las mesas y las horas en las que fueron rentadas" al decir esto el recepcionista paso la lista a su jefe y este miro los itinerarios.

"Bien Ise al parecer puedes usar la mesa Vip la cual cuesta 200,000 yens pero por ser tu y traer tan linda mujer contigo te costara 100,000 yens te parece bien" decía el dueño del lugar a Ise

"Está bien amigo mío, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices ella es mía" decía Ise de manera posesiva al tomar por la cintura a 18 quien estaba aturdida por lo que había dicho Ise.

"Lo siento amigo es solo que es muy linda y suerte tigre y que para el final del día sea tu novia, ahora me tengo que retirar Jaime que les den el mejor servicio posible de acuerdo" decía el dueño mientras se retiraba a su oficina y Jaime asentía a su patrón

"Bien por aquí Ise-sama y no he tenido el nombre de tan fina mujer, me honraría al decirme cual es su nombre" decía el recepcionista de manera caballerosa a estos 2 clientes

"18" decía 18 de manera algo seria

"Disculpe" decía el recepcionista algo desconcertado por que ella dijo que su nombre era un numero.

"Lo siento su nombre es Himiko Kirigaya pronto a ser Hyodou" decía Ise al recepcionista y desconcertando a 18 por lo dicho, ya que él le había cambiado el nombre y aseguraba que sería su esposa.

Al llevarlos a la mesa y dejarlos solos para que ordenaran 18 pregunto a Ise

"Porque mentiste en cuanto a mi nombre es acaso que no te gusta" decía algo triste 18.

"No es eso es solo que si vas a empezar de cero conmigo, espero y puedas dejar todas las cosas en el pasado, ya que me gustaría estar a partir de ahora en tu presente y futuro por toda la eternidad" decía Ise a 18 al saber cuál era el motivo del cambio de nombre aceptó gustosa el nuevo nombre que le dio su novio, si ella ya lo consideraba su novio sin que este se lo haya propuesto todavía.

"Bien los señores ya decidieron que pedir" decía el mesero de manera cortes

"Si primero las damas" decía Ise de manera caballerosa

"Gracias, yo quiero ordenar langosta y una copa de vino tinto y de postre un pequeño pastel de fresa" decía 18 mientras que entregaba la carta con una pequeña sonrisa 18 algo que no paso desapercibido por Ise.

"Bueno supongo que es mi turno, pediré un corte selecto de carne estilo T-bone termino medio y para acompañarla una ensalada cesar y una de sus mejores botellas de vino tinto, en cuanto al postre pediré lo mismo que la dama" decía Ise mientras que entregaba la carta al mesero.

Durante 10 minutos estuvieron hablando y por fin llego su orden.

"Y bien Himiko que tienes planeado para el futuro espero estar en el" decía Ise mientras mecía el vino en su copa de manera sofisticada atrayendo la atención de las damas en el restaurant ya que le daba la imagen de un emperador o rey frente a simple gente civil, haciéndolos empequeñecer ante su presencia.

"Bien primero que nada creo que conocerte mas y tener mas citas en un futuro antes de casarnos" decía Himiko a Ise mientras que lo ultimo lo dijo en tono muy bajo para que no la oyera, pero gracias a ser un demonio anteriormente Ise aun contaba con algunas de sus capacidades como escuchar conversaciones a gran distancia, pero con el entrenamiento de Bills, logro ampliar de 100 metros a 600 metros lo que podía escuchar y concentrándose solo en la voz de la persona era casi imposible que esta escapara del oído de Ise.

"No te preocupes las tendremos eso te lo aseguro" decía Ise de forma contundente mientras que terminaba su copa de vino.

Después de 20 minutos salieron del restaurant

Ise y Himiko iban tomados de la mano buscando una sala de cine y se toparon con menos quería ver Himiko.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Krilin que al verla corrió asía ella y diciendo lo siguiente lo cual hizo enfurecer a Ise.

"18 que bueno verte te estuve buscando durante 3 días quería disculparme contigo por lo que paso en la casa de Bulma y quería que regresaras a la casa con Marrón y conmigo como si esto nunca hubiera pasado que dices borrón y cuenta nueva amor" decía Krilin con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el sabia que 18 lo amaba y que no dudaría en regresar con él y su hija después de su pequeño fracaso son Sharon.

Ise estaba por lanzarse y golpear a Krilin, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Himiko se movió de su lugar y esto preocupo un poco a Ise, ya que si ella regresaba con su antiguo ex-esposo, el ya no tenía razón para quedarse en este lugar, ya que ella era la razón por la que todavía no se iba al universo 6 para tomar el puesto de Chappa como dios de la destrucción, Ise procedió a darse la vuelta para emprender su ida cuando una mano lo detuvo tomándolo suavemente de su mano izquierda.

"No sé quien es 18 mi nombre es Himiko Kirigaya a pronto hacer Hyodou y mi novio y yo nos encontramos en una cita señor" decía 18 para gran felicidad de Ise y para gran desgracia de Krilin.

"Y tu quien eres, me robaste a 18" decía de forma seria Krilin viendo a Ise, Krilin midió la fuerza de Ise y no podía sentir su Ki lo cual significaba que era un humano normal al cual podía asustar para que se alejara según el de "su mujer" y decidió liberar algo de Ki, al hacerlo paso algo que él no contemplo Ise estaba bostezando y decidió sacar todo su poder, desconocido para Krilin no podía sentir el Ki de Ise porque él poseía el poder de un Dios y por esa razón no podía medir su poder como normalmente lo hacían ellos, ya que él podía sentir el poder de goku siempre y cuando este utilizara sus poderes de Súper Saiyajin y no los de Súper Saiyajin Dios ya que era imposible para los mortales medir dicho poder o sentir sus presencias.

"No sé quien seas pero estas arruinando la cita que tenemos Himiko y yo así que te pido humildemente que te marches" decía Ise a Krilin, pero este último no escucho y procedió a atacar a Ise, Ise se defendió de los ataques con lo mínimo de esfuerzo.

"Te lo dijo una vez mas déjanos solos queremos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo a solas y no molestes" decía Ise mientras desataba un poco de poder el cual era imposible de sentir para Krilin.

 **En las montañas Pao**

Goku se encontraba comiendo cuando sintió el Ki de Krilin pero no le dio importancia ya que posiblemente Krilin estaba entrenando nuevamente, pero de repente sintió el poder que solo puede ser sentido por otro dios y este alarmo a goku ya que si Krilin estaba pelando contra este extraño ser entonces Krilin moriría y ya no podía ser revivido por las esferas del dragón y procedió a teletrasportarse al lugar de la batalla.

 **Al mismo tiempo en la corporación capsula**

Vegeta se encontraba entrenado en una maquina especial que le hizo Bulma para su uso exclusivo en sus entrenamientos, la maquina consistía en una habitación que generaba una gravedad aumentada a 8,000 veces la gravedad de la tierra y aun le costaba algo de trabajo dominarla, pero ya casi lo dominaba cuando sintió la presencia del amigo de kakarotto y al igual que goku no le dio importancia hasta que de repente sintió una presencia que nunca antes había sentido y por el poder que emanaba dicha persona era un dios capaz de destruir la tierra, sino se apresuraban a detenerlo, se vistió con sus ropas de batalla y emprendió el vuelo a la capital del norte.

 **En el templo de kami-sama**

Wiss y Bills se encontraban comiendo en una de las habitaciones mientras que el báculo de Wiss hacia más compacta la habitación del tiempo para poder trasportarla al universo 6 donde la quería Ise para entrenar en ella, cuando sintieron el poder del humano que estuvo en la fiesta de Bulma y momentos después sintieron la presencia de Ise y procedieron a teletrasportarse ya que si las presencias que sintieron que se acercaban a Ise malinterpretaban las cosa las cosas no terminarían bien para el planeta tierra, ya que se desarrollaría una batalla sin precedentes entre 3 dioses los cuales serian 2 contra 1.

 **De regreso con Ise y Himiko**

Ise desapareció del lugar y dio un golpe a Krilin para dejarlo inconsciente, al llegar al lugar goku pudo ver a su amigo siendo golpeado por un extraño y esto lo molesto el rápidamente entro en su forma dios y procedió a darle batalla a Ise.

Ise se encontraba distraído ya que quería poner a el ex-esposo de Himiko en el suelo cuando de repente lo golpearon fuertemente en el estomago y fue lanzado por el impacto lejos del lugar cayendo en una montaña y siendo después atacado por un súper kame kame ha por parte de goku y después de ello le lanzaron un nuevo ataque el cual fue llamado el Big Bang Atack, los cuales impactaron de lleno contra su persona causándole un gran daño, al salir del cráter generado por estos dos poderosos ataque Ise solo vestía su pantalón, ya que su saco, camisa y corbata habían desaparecido por los ataques anteriores contra su persona.

"Quienes son ustedes y porque me atacan, respondan o los matare a ambos y después tendré que regresar con mi cita" decía muy molesto Ise por ser interrumpidos en un momento romántico entre él y Himiko.

"No tenemos que responderte sabandija" decía en tono altanero vegeta lanzándose contra Ise para golpearlo

A lo lejos del lugar se pueden ver Wiss y Bills analizando el combate entre los tres guerreros, esto lo hacían con el fin de saber si después del año solo Ise desarrollo un mal habito en el combate, su sorpresa fue grande al ver como Ise contraatacaba con golpes certeros y mortales a sus dos oponentes sin desperdiciar nada de su fuerza por cada golpe tirado.

La montaña poco a poco iba desapareciendo y los tres guerreros aterrizaron en el suelo y continuaron con el combate donde volaban golpes, patada y ataques de Ki a contra distancia para no dañar ninguna ciudad cercana.

Mientras Himiko buscaba el lugar en donde estaba peleando Ise contra goku y vegeta para aclararles que era un malentendió lo que habían visto y que Ise era su novio y que Krilin fue el que empezó todo este problema, porque quería asustar a Ise desatando su Ki y donde Ise le pedía amablemente que se retirara y los dejara tener su cita, y ahí fue cuando Krilin lo ataco e Ise contraataco dejándolo fuera de combate para seguir con su cita, pero en ese momento ellos se presentaron y lo atacaron sin darle oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido.

Himiko estaba preocupada sabía que Ise era fuerte pero se estaba enfrentando a 2 dioses Saiyajin y Himiko sabía que eran poderosos porque ella había visto su poder en los combates contra freezer y el torneo que hicieron Bills y Chappa, donde cada uno demostró ser capaz de acabar casi con cualquier rival excepto los mismo dioses de la destrucción que eran aun más poderosos que ellos, y a ella le aterraba que entre los dos Saiyajin lastimaran a Ise de gravedad o en el peor de los casos lo mataran.

A lo lejos pudo ver que unas montañas desaparecían del lugar junto con unas muy grandes explosiones, antes de dirigirse al lugar saco una capsula y de ella salió una casa en donde ella aprovecho para cambiarse de ropa más apta para el combate ella planeaba ayudar a Ise, aun que ella sabía que no era rival para los dos Saiyajin y se maldecía mentalmente por nunca entrenar ya que ella se dedico a su matrimonio y a cuidar de su hija, dejando de lado su faceta como guerrera. Se comprometió a pedirle ayuda a Ise para entrenar una vez que esto estuviera aclarado e Ise estuviera fuera de peligro.

 **Devuelta a la batalla**

Ise se encontraba respirando de forma agitada, su ropa fue dañada por completo por la batalla y sus contrincantes no estaban mejor que él, al igual que Ise se encontraban respirando agitadamente por el combate contra este joven que les estaba dando el combate más duro posible que jamás abrina tenido, la parte superior del traje de combate de goku había desaparecido y estaba sangrando un poco del labio así como se encontraban pequeñas heridas causadas por Ise y sus ataques, vegeta se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de goku ya que su traje había desaparecido por completo la parte superior del traje, sus guantes ya no estaba, su brazo derecho sangraba mucho y su pierna izquierda estaba algo dañada también. Entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió a Ise, vegeta y goku se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a hacer un extraño baile a palabras de Ise, al final de la técnica de fusión entre goku y vegeta una luz segadora atapo con la guardia baja a Ise quien se cubrió los ojos para no quedar ciego por dicha luz, al morir la luz Ise procedió a abrir los ojos pero delante no estaban goku o vegeta estaba una persona parecida a estos dos, que lo miraba con una mirada de superioridad.

"Odiamos tener que utilizar esta técnica y no la hubiéramos utilizado de no ser que te consideráramos digo de ella y ahora si te eliminaremos insecto" decía Gogeta a Ise el cual se percato de que las voces de goku y vegeta se escuchaban de este sujeto, entonces comprendí ellos dos se unieron para crear a un nuevo guerrero y por lo que pudo ver ahora sus poderes se incrementaron e Ise se encontraba en problemas ahora ya que lo sobre pasaban en cuanto poder y experiencia en batalla sin más se lanzo contra Gogeta en una batalla que posiblemente terminara con su muerte pero se negaba a abandonar el campo de batalla su sangre de dragón le exigía seguir combatiendo no importando el resultado era mejor ser derrotado en batalla que morir tratando de escapar del campo de batalla.

La batalla se prolongo por más de una hora ahora ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el resultado estaba decidido donde ahora Ise estaba de rodillas esperando su final mientras que Gogeta se encontraba en el aire preparando la técnica firma de goku el kame kame ha para poner fin a este enemigo.

En este momento Gogeta lanzo la brutal técnica pero no contaba con que 18 aparecería frente a Ise y lanzara su poder para darle algo de tiempo a Ise de escapar del impacto de la técnica.

Ise al no sentir el daño de la técnica poco a poco levanto su rostro el cual estaba lleno de su propia sangre y le costaba mirar el porqué el golpe no llegaba, al limpiar algo de sangre de sus ojos pudo ver a Himiko y leyó sus labios "te amo Ise aunque solo te haya conocido por unos días adiós" era lo que alcanzo a leer en los labios de la mujer que el amaba y entendió que ella ganaba algo de tiempo para que escapara, al final el poder que lanzo Himiko por fin cedió e iba directo a ellos, fue tarde para que Wiss y Bills intervinieran y ante el inminente final de su alumno Bills prometió que destruiría la tierra de una vez por todas, al parecer el dios de la destrucción gano un gran aprecio por Ise mientras que lo entreno al igual que Wiss.

18 cerró los ojos esperando el impacto

 **Booooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm**

 **Crash**

 **Fiuuuuuuuuuu**

Fueron los sonidos que se escucharon al impactar la técnica, al abrir los ojos 18 no sintió ningún dolor y miro asía el frente donde se encontraba Ise de frente a ella, dando la espalda a Gogeta, dando a entender que para defenderla sacrifico su cuerpo para detener el ataque que se dirigía a su Himiko.

18 no pudo aguantar más y lloro porque pensó que había perdido al hombre del cual pudo volver a enamorarse por un error del hombre que mas la lastimo en su vida y prometía mentalmente que mataría a Krilin por esto aunque los amigos del la mataran para vengar al monje.

"No llores Himiko no es nada, pero tu estas bien no tienes ninguna herida" decía Ise aun que le costaba estar de pie frente a ella y la sangre que escapaba de su espalda y brazos no ayudaba a la escena que 18 estaba viendo ya que pudo apreciar como la luz de los ojos de Ise se iba apagando poco a poco.

Donde Ise bloqueo el ataque a los lados de Ise y Himiko se encontraban dos grandes grietas y todo el bosque desapareció del lugar ahora solo era un lugar árido y desolado.

"Wiss llévalo a la torre del gato Karin y dile que le dé una semilla del ermitaño rápido aun no es muy tarde" gritaba furioso por primera vez Bills algo que sorprendió a Wiss ya que nunca había visto a Bills así ni siquiera por su preciado pudding.

Wiss tomo en ambos brazos a Ise y se teletrasporto a la torre de Karin.

"En cuanto a ustedes pedazos de idiotas que creen que hacían atacando al dios de la destrucción del 6 universo y además de todo mi discípulo, si el muere den por hecho que destruiré la tierra así que aténganse a las consecuencias de sus actos son goku y vegeta" decía muy enojado Bills desatando su poder y en este preciso momento se acabo el tiempo de la fusión, vegeta y goku maldecían su suerte posiblemente pudieran vencer a Bills si se fusionaban nuevamente pero tendían que esperar una hora para hacerla y no creían posible que Bills les daría el tiempo necesario para recuperas las fuerzas perdidas contra el discípulo de Bills.

"Bills-sama no sabíamos que era su discípulo y pedimos perdón pero el ataco a mi amigo y esto no se podía quedar así" decía goku tratando de calmara Bills.

"Y sabes la razón por la que dejo inconsciente a tu amigo"

No pero sabemos que Krilin nunca atacaría a nadie sin razón y puedo dar fe de ello" decía goku con seguridad y en este momento llegaba Krilin

"Goku ya derrotaste al hombre que me robo a 18 gracias amigo no sabes cuánto lo aprecio pensé que podía vencerlo pero me derroto de un solo golpe" decía Krilin y entonces goku pregunto

Krilin no te divorciaste de 18 hace unos días y dijiste que tenias una nueva esposa que paso para que quieras volver con tu antigua esposa y dime que tu no atacaste primero a ese sujeto verdad que no amigo" decía goku en un tono suplicante de que Krilin no fuera tan idiota en atacar a alguien a quien no conocía y esto provocara la destrucción de la tierra.

"Buena la verdad paso esto" decía Krilin a goku, pero vegeta y Bills se acercaban para escuchar lo que paso mientras que 18 volaba hacia la torre del maestro Karin para ver como se encontraba Ise a ella ya no le importaba Krilin y la razón por la que quería volver con ella.

Flashback 3 días después del divorcio de Krilin

"Ahora si Sharon podemos casarnos y ser una familia" decía de manera muy feliz Krilin

"Si amor ahora podemos casarnos y ser felices" decía Sharon de una forma muy feliz ellos se dirigieron al registro civil y firmaron los papeles de matrimonio, desconocido para Krilin, Sharon había planeado todo esto, ya que al estar el cercas de gente poderosa como lo eran Mr. Satán y su hija Bidel quienes contaban con una gran fortuna y para estar cercas de ellos tendías que tener una gran fortuna para poder entablar una amistad con ellos.

Los planes de Sharon dieron resultado lo primero seria ganarse a la niña parque está la viera como su madre después enamorar a Krilin para robarle su fortuna y dejarlo en la calle y así ella casarse con su verdadero novio y tener la vida que siempre habían soñado.

Un día después de casados Krilin le dijo que no llegaría a dormir y que tenía que ir a recoger algo de valor para sus amigos, esto era una escusa para poder sorprenderla en la noche ya que él le había comprado un collar de diamantes para ella, pero al llegar cercas de su habitación pudo escuchar gemidos de placer procedentes de ella y abrió poco a poco la puerta y lo que encontró ahí lo hizo ponerse furioso y es que en su cama Sharon con un sujete que nunca había visto estaban haciendo el amor.

"Maldita zorra por ti abandone a mi esposa ella era mejo que tu lárgate de mi casa basura" decía un muy enojado Krilin

"No es lo que crees amor el es solo un amigo" decía Sharon de forma rápida mientras que trataba de cubrirse.

"Mira amigo no se que pase aquí pero yo soy más hombre que tu solo mira tú tamaño y quien estaría tan ciega para casarse contigo a menos que tengas dinero claro esta ja-"nunca llego a terminar ya que Krilin le dio tremendo golpe que lo hizo pasar atreves de 3 paredes hasta llegar a la calle y procedió a tomar las cosas de Sharon y a la misma Sharon para arrogarlas a la calle.

No me puedes hacer esto Krilin soy tu esposa y exijo que" decía Sharon mientras que le gritaba a Krilin que cerró la puerta y cayó de rodillas llorando por lo que le hizo a 18 una mujer que lo amaba por lo que era y no por lo que posiblemente tenia y entonces se decidió a buscarla para regresar a su antigua relación para volver a ser felices.

 **Presente**

Y eso fue lo que paso goku" decía Krilin de forma cabizbaja a su amigo "y en cuanto a tu pregunta yo lo trate de intimidar desatando mi Ki pero no reacciono así que lo ataque porque pensé que sería fácil vencerlo entonces 18 regresaría con migo y mar-" no termino de hablar porque goku lo golpeo en el rostro "qué demonios te pasa goku porque me golpeas" decía Krilin mientras que se sobaba el rostro donde goku lo golpeo.

"Idiota sabes quién era la persona a la que atacaste y yo pensé que te había matado es el dios de la destrucción del 6 universo además es discípulo de Bills-sama y ahora se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte por una estupidez tuya y culpa de vegeta y mía, por atacarlo sin si quiera escuchar su explicación ruega a todos los dioses para que sobreviva porque de no ser así Bills-sama destruirá la tierra por uno de tus errores" decía muy molesto goku por el malentendido que el interpreto como un ataque a uno de sus mejores amigos y esto podía costar que la tierra y sus habitantes desaparecieran.

 **Al mismo tiempo en la torre del maestro Karin**

Wiss llego a la torre y pregunto al pequeño gato si contaba con las semillas del ermitaño el cual le dio las 8 semillas que tenia y pregunto que le había pasado al joven que Wiss traía consigo.

Wiss le explico todas las cosas y él como Ise termino en dicho estado por proteger a la mujer que el amaba y al parecer si eso significara morir para que a ella no le pasara nada a el no le importaba desperdiciar su vida por ella.

Algo que sorprendió al maestro Karin ya que le recordaba a goku y al mismo tiempo estaba decepcionado de Krilin por el escándalo que provoco.

Al darle la semilla del ermitaño Ise recupero la sangre perdida, sus heridas se sanaron y recupero su poder, pero se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo del templo y Wiss lo tomo nuevamente para llevarlo ahora con el pequeño dios para que mirara si se encontraba bien Ise.

Al llegar al templo sagrado hablo rápidamente a Dende para que revisara a Ise.

"No es necesario que me diga nada Wiss-sama sé lo que paso en la tierra y permítame decirle que estoy avergonzado de la manera en la que actuó mi amigo Krilin y le ruego su perdón" decía Dende mientras que se postraba de rodillas frente a Wiss.

"No es a mí al que le deben de pedir perdón kami-sama sino al joven Ise que fue herido todo por un malentendido" decía Wiss a Dende "y además ahora que Ise está fuera de peligro Bills-sama no destruirá la tierra" decía Wiss con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Dende estaba aterrado ante la idea.

"Uha que demonios me golpeo" decía Ise mientras que se sentaba

"Un dios súper Saiyajin fusionado joven Ise" decía Wiss a Ise

"Wiss-sensei donde esta Himiko está bien, no está herida verdad" decía rápidamente Ise a Wiss

"Si ella está bien debe de estar por llegar aquí" decía Wiss mientras que 18/Himiko llegaba al templo sagrado y corría a abrasar a Ise mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Ya tranquila Himiko yo nunca te dejare sola y eso te lo aseguró amor" decía tiernamente Ise mientras tomaba ambas mejillas de Himiko y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, lo cual la sorprendió pero procedió a devolver el beso hasta que

Tos tos aun estamos aquí tortolitos" decía Wiss de manera burlona, Ise y Himiko solo se sonrojaron a más no poder y no pudieron decir nada en su defensa "ahora bien ya que parece que estas bien es hora de llamara Bills-sama y llevarte al sexto universo para que te conviertas en su dios de la destrucción" decía Wiss lo que sorprendió a Himiko ya que Ise también la abandonaría, Ise al ver la cara de Himiko hablo.

"Si Wiss-sensei y llevaremos a Himiko con nosotros"

* * *

 **Bien así termina el capítulo 8 de traición reescrito y ya planeando algo que les llamara la atención a algunos lectores y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Se despide Ruy no Arashi.**


	9. Chapter 9

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

y para algunas personas gracias por leer el fanfict significa mucho como escritor y se les agradece

* * *

 **Capitulo 9 Un Nuevo Rival Aparece**

Himiko al escuchar la declaración de Ise lo beso con pasión, algo que tomo por sorpresa a este, al terminar el beso Himiko se encontraba con un gran sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa en su cara mientras que Ise tenía una cara muy boba.

"Bien si ya terminaron" decía Wiss a Ise y Himiko "vamos hacia donde se encuentra Bills-sama toquen mis hombros para teletrasportarnos al lugar" decía una vez mas Wiss "ah antes de irme me llevare las 7 semillas del ermitaño que sobraron para un futuro próximo maestro Karin" decía Wiss mientras que se teletrasportaban.

 **Con Goku, Vegeta, Krilin y Bills**

Bien al parecer el Ki de Ise regreso a la normalidad y al parecer aumento un poco más" decía así mismo Bills soltando un pequeño suspiro ya que se estudiante estaba fuera de peligro.

En este preciso momento aparecieron Wiss, Ise y Himiko por medio de la teletrasportacion.

"Bills-sensei disculpe por preocuparlo" decía Ise haciendo una reverencia al aun Dios de la Destrucción del universo 7

"No te preocupes Ise solo asegúrate de no meterte en problemas otra vez" decía Bills de manera algo paternal a Ise

"Hola mi nombre es Goku y quiero pedir perdón por el malentendido y por casi matarte" decía goku con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso y su ánimo sobrio algo muy raro en el.

"No hay problema pero ustedes fusionados son muy poderosos" decía Ise restándole importancia a la anterior situación para gran alivio de goku y vegeta. "y tu quien eres me atacaste sin razón alguna" decía Ise mirando a vegeta que estaba sudando un poco ya que si respondía como siempre lo hacía era casis seguro que destruyeran la tierra por su culpa.

"Mi nombre es vegeta el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin gusto en conocerte y lo siento por lo anterior" decía de manera condescendiente vegeta algo muy raro en el.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y si me disculpan Himiko y mis sensei tenemos que irnos a ver al dios de la destrucción del universo 6 para tomar su puesto así que adiós" decía Ise para después darse la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a sus maestros y novia la cual se encontraba frente a su antigua esposo y escucho un poco de lo que decía.

"Ya te lo dije 18 te amo y cometí un error por favor no te vayas, que va a pasar con nuestra hija crecerá sin su madre" decía Krilin utilizando su última carta el chantaje.

"Y quien es el responsable de ello porque estoy segura de que yo no lo soy verdad, ahora tengo a un hombre que de verdad me ama y me dio la oportunidad de comenzar mi vida de cero y que mejor manera que irme de aquí donde siempre me estarás hostigando como ahora y en cuanto a mi hija tu le conseguiste una nueva madre porque no selo pides a ella" decía 18 mientras se preparaba para irse con su novio pero fue detenida por una mano que la jalo fuertemente.

"Escúchame tu no te irás y me dejaras porque yo soy tu dueño sin mi tu no estarías viva y goku y los demás te habrían matado al igual que a cell" decía Krilin pero rápidamente soltó a 18 porque otra mano le estaba destrozando su mano para que soltara a 18 y para sorpresa de todos era nada menos que goku.

"Ya cometiste muchos errores Krilin retírate del lugar y permite que 18 sea feliz" decía goku en tono de amenaza a su amigo ya que él no quería poner en riesgo nuevamente la tierra por un arrebato de su amigo.

"Escucha a kakarotto sabandija o yo mismo me encargare de matarte para mantener segura a mi familia" decía vegeta y para remarcar su punto se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin fase 2 emitiendo ráfagas de Ki dirigidas a Krilin.

"No me iré ella me-"nunca llego a terminar la frase ya que Ise apareció frente a él y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

"Escúchame basura tú no eres sus dueño y si alguien es dueño de Himiko soy yo porque ella ahora será mi mujer, la cuidare, protegeré y le daré un montón de niños para echar a perder y los criaremos juntos sin que les falte el amor de ambos padres me escuchaste" gritaba un furioso Ise y si alguien hubiera visto sus ojos parpadearon de amarillo a verde esmeralda.

"Bien vámonos senseis y Himiko" decía Ise mientras abrazaba a Himiko y se acercaba nuevamente a sus maestros.

Bien ahora de regreso al sexto universo sujeten mi hombro Bills-sama, Ise y Himiko" decía Wiss mientras que se preparaba para el viaje a el sexto universo.

De regreso al sexto universo

Han pasado 6 días desde la batalla en noruega el cual solo fue una trampa para atacar el cielo y secuestrar a la Serafín Gabriel la cual ahora se encontraba en manos de Rizevim Lucifer y solo faltaba que el regresara, ya que se decía que el hombre que la corrompiera sería alabado o aclamado como dios esto era literal ya que el primer Lucifer escucho del dios bíblico que daría a uno de sus hijos la llave de su taller privado donde se encontraban todas su creaciones más poderosas y el actual sistema del cielo el cual Michael controlaba pero esto era un sub-sistema nadie excepto el primer Lucifer sabia esta información y después de años descubrió que la llave la tenía la Serafín Gabriel y por ello necesitaba secuestrarla y corromperla para hacerse con el poder y las mejores armas de dios.

Michael al saber que secuestraron a su hermana rápidamente quiso mover al grupo DxD para buscar la ubicación de su Herman y salvarla antes de que algo malo le pasara y su mayor sorpresa al saber que los demonios y los Ángeles caídos no lo apoyaban lo llenaba de rabia hacia estas dos razas si Ise estuviera vivo el estaba seguro que aun con la desaprobación de su ama rias Gremory el emprendería el viaje para salvar a la hermana de Michael sin esperar nada a cambio aun recordaba las palabras de Azazel.

"A veces se tiene que hacer pequeños sacrificios para poder ganar la guerra" fue lo dicho por el ángel caído.

"Porque maldita sea porque" Michael nunca había maldecido pero por primera vez lo hizo. Recordó el cómo llego de inmediato después de que al final del quinto día de batalla en el cielo Uriel por fin logro comunicarse con él para hacerle saber la situación en la que se encontraban y que al parecer su objetivo era Gabriel el porqué no lo sabían y la estaban protegiendo con todo lo que tenían pero había 3 dragones malignos que eran muy poderosos y ya cientos de ángeles habían muerto de 80,000 Ángeles que el cielo tenia ahora solo quedaban 40,000 habían matado a la mitad en 5 días, el quería rápidamente teletrasportarse pero al parecer había algo bloqueando el método de teletrasporte para el cielo y en noruega las cosas no iban bien ya que el grupo DxD había peleado con Grandel y Yamata no Orochi quien fue revivido por Rizevim Lucifer al tercer día de la batalla, el cual le digo la ubicación de la espada para ayudar a revivir a Trihexa.

Los miembros de DxD se retiraron del campo de batalla al cuarto día sin sospechar nada de los planes de Rizevim Lucifer, el cual ya sabía la ubicación de la espada la cual se encontraba en Okinawa Japón y se retiro del campo de batalla junto con Crom Cruach y dejo a Grandel y a Yamata no Orochi en el calor de la batalla para que distrajeran al grupo y poder apoderarse de la espada y por fin liberar a Trihexa y dominar los otros mundos, él sabía que había otros mundos, pero lo que no sabía que existían 12 universos y que cada uno contaba con un dios de la destrucción universal, con el cual pronto se iba a topar.

Por atacar o tomar algo que dicho dios consideraba suyo inconscientemente.

Rizevim Lucifer estaba a punto de regresar a su base en los cielos de la ciudad perdida de Agares, donde tenían cautiva a Gabriel el ya planeaba como disfrutaría de su cuerpo una y otra vez para poder romperla y tener acceso a las últimas creaciones de dios así como a parte de su poder.

 **De regreso con Ise, Bills, Wiss y Himiko**

Dicho grupo se encontraba en el palacio de Chappa el cual se encontraba dormido al llegar al lugar Ise pudo ver a una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto y se sonrojo, al ver esta reacción de su novio al ver a otra mujer Himiko dio un codazo en las costillas a este para que dejara de ver a Vados la asistente de Chappa, ella sabia quien era porque ella asistió al torneo donde algunos de los guerreros z pelearon contra algunos oponentes del universo 6.

Vados al ver a Ise ya despierto y con su nueva imagen se sonrojo un poco e inconscientemente lambio sus labios algo que no paso desapercibido para Wiss y Himiko la cual puso mala cara al final por esta acción de Vados.

Vados podrías despertar a mi hermano y decirle que estamos aquí el ya sabe el motivo" decía Bills a vados la cual asintió a lo dicho por el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 y procedió a salir de la habitación no sin antes dar una última mirada a Ise y balancear su cintura para llamar la atención de este, el cual estaba embobado por el meneo de cadera de Vados.

Se reprendió mental mente el ya tenía a Himiko pero por alguna razón se sentía atraído a esta mujer llamada Vados y era la misma sensación que sintió al conocer a Himiko.

Después de esperar media hora por fin salía Chappa y recibió a sus invitados al ver a Ise lo examino de pies a cabeza.

"Oye hermano su poder esta al par con el dios del universo 9, porque si lo que me dijiste que era un humano y no un Saiyajin como los que habitan en el universo 7 como incremento su poder hasta tal extremo" preguntaba Chappa a Bills el cual tenía una cara de orgullo por lo poderoso que era su discípulo.

"Bueno con un maestro como yo que resultado se puede esperar" decía arrogantemente Bills a su hermano Chappa

"Bien estas aquí para tomar mi lugar como el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 verdad Ise" preguntaba Chappa a Ise el cual asentía a lo dicho por el dios de la destrucción de universo 6, lo cual tomo a Vados por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué Ise hablo.

Así es Chappa-sama vengo a tomar su puesto y que usted tome el puesto de su hermano en el universo 7 y quiero saber quién va a ser mi asistente mi maestro Wiss o la bella señorita Vados-chan" respondía y preguntaba Ise aunque lo de ultimo no supo de donde salió.

"Bien tu asistente será Vados y el mío será Wiss esto lo hablamos Bills y yo anteriormente" decía Chappa haciendo el baile de la victoria mentalmente ya que por fin se liberaría de la estricta Vados.

"Antes de tomar su puesto quisiera una cosa" decía de manera seria Ise lo cual llamo la atención de todos y a Vados le hiso estremecerse y no sabía la razón ella nunca se había comportado así o sentido así por un hombre.

"Tu dirás si es algo dentro de mi poder te ayudare" decía Chappa esperando y no fuera que no quería tener a Vados como asistente y rezaba a Zenos-sama que no fuera eso.

Bien Wiss-sensei me hablo de unas súper esferas del dragón que son universales y quisiera pedir un deseo antes de convertirme en dios" decía Ise a Chappa el cual suspiro de felicidad.

"Considéralo hecho" decía Chappa antes de pedirle a Wiss y Vados que las buscaran y al reunirlas los llamaran así paso 10 minutos.

Wiss y Vados les comunicaron que las súper esferas del dragón ya estaban el sitió correcto y que ahora faltaba pedir su deseo. Ise estaba de más feliz pero antes de pedir el deseo planeo algo un poco loco y arriesgado.

Vados llamo al dios dragón de las esferas del dragón que era conocido como Zalama-sama.

"Cuál es su deseo" preguntaba el dios dragón de las esferas

"Tengo una pregunta que me gustaría fuera contestada antes de pedir mi deseo Zalama-sama" decía Ise asiendo una reverencia hacia el dios dragón el cual podía sentir que por lo menos era 1000 veces más poderoso que Gran Rojo.

"Dime cuál es tu pregunta" preguntaba Zalama

"Puede cumplir cualquier deseo y no hay límite en el" preguntaba una vez mas Ise con una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco iba creciendo en su cara.

"Si así es puedes pedir cualquier cosa dentro de los 12 universos" respondía Zalama.

Bien entonces quiero 5 deseos" decía Ise con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Me has engañado verdad, está bien te concederé tus 5 deseos pero ahora tengo tener cuidado con lo que respondo, así que dime cuáles son tus deseos" preguntaba el dios dragón Zalama

Los actuales dioses del destrucción de los universo no daban crédito y es que un humano fue capaz de pensar más allá de ellos y en gaño al dios dragón para concederle más deseos de el único que cumplía y sus ayudantes no estaban mejor que ellos aunque Vados fue impresionada por la jugada arriesgada de Ise.

Bueno mi primer deseo es tener un anillo que cumpla tres deseos como las esferas del dragón del universo 7 y que pueda ser utilizado cada 3 meses y solo por mi y la persona que amo" decía Ise y de repente un anillo con algunos acabados extraños aparecía en su mano derecha.

Concedido cuál es tu segundo deseo"

Quiero una lista de las personas que realmente me aprecian y quieren en la tierra del universo 6" de repente en su mano izquierda apareció una libreta la cual tenía algunos nombre en ella y procedió a leerla para si mismo y se sorprendió al saber los nombres los cuales eran:

Ophis la diosa dragón del infinito

Lilith la mitad del poder de ophis

Gabriel La Serafín del cielo

Griselda Quarta

Irina Shidou

Y el ultimo nombre lo sorprendió fue Penemue un Ángel caído de gran rango entre ellos y lo más raro que al final de la lista decía personas que aman a Issei Hyodou algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Bien concedido cuál es tu tercer deseo" decía una vez más Zalama

Ise pensó y que mejor regalo para una persona que amaba era ver nuevamente a su padre.

"Mi tercer deseo es revivir al dios bíblico y a un gran amigo mío llamado draig el dragón emperador rojo y quiero que este con su cuerpo y en su mejor momento al igual que el dios bíblico y que aparezcan aquí conmigo" decía Ise su tercer deseo, después de esto pareció un dragón de color rojo y ojos verde y por lo menos unos 50 metros de largo y 6 de ancho, este era draig el dragón emperador rojo y a un lado del una persona que parecía del a tercera edad con un gran físico no tenia músculos exagerados pero se podía ver que estaba en forma y en su cara una gran barba blanca y vestía una túnica blanca, arriba de su cabeza un halo de oro que mostraba su divinidad.

"Esta echo cuál es tu cuarto deseo" preguntaba el gran dragón

Mi cuarto deseo es tener un planeta que sea tan grande como el planeta supremo en el séptimo universo que se encuentre cercas de la tierra del sexto universo y que cuente con una gran casa para mí y mis novias y que nadie pueda verlo o entrar en el amenos que yo lo quiera" decía Ise al gran dragón que cumplió con su deseo y Himiko le daba un pequeño pellisco por lo de novias en este momento el dios bíblico y draig abrin sus ojos y preguntaban donde se encontraban donde Bills y Wiss les explicaron todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte del dios bíblico en la tierra del universo 6 y que paso después de la muerte de draig a manos de Rizevim Lucifer y la traición de los demonios y Ángeles caídos hacia su compañero Ise.

"Concedido cuál es tu último deseo" preguntaba Zalama por última vez.

"Mi último deseo es que me pongas al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado desde mi supuesta muerte en el planeta tierra del sexto universo" decía Ise a el dios dragón el cual le concedió dicho deseo e Ise vio todo y cada una de las batallas y planes de las fracciones contra Rizevim Lucifer y como habían perdido, el plan de Rizevim Lucifer para corromper a Gabriel y espera que, se enfureció y volteo a ver a todo los cuales lo miraron extrañado del porque su enojo.

"Concedido ahora si me disculpan me retiro a descansar y a corregir este pequeño error para que nadie pueda volver a pedir tener más deseos" decía Zalama antes de que las esferas desaparecieran por el universo

"Chappa con gusto tomo tu lugar como dios de la destrucción del sexto universo y Himiko quédate con Vados-chan tengo algo que hacer, Wiss- sensei me puede crear una vestimenta toda negra y capaz de soportar gran cantidad de daño al igual que una máscara para que nadie descubra mi identidad" decía Ise mientras que cada uno hacia lo que decía, Himiko se acerco a Vados y desaparecieron hacia el castillo de Chappa y Wiss creó un traje negro con una gabardina del mismo color con una máscara que cambiaria el aura de Ise para que nadie lo reconociera mientras la tenia puesta y entonces Ise se cambio de ropa frente a Draig, el Dios Bíblico, Chappa, Bills y Wiss después de esto desapareció del lugar y Chappa, Bills y Wiss se preguntaban qué era lo que había causado que Ise se pusiera así de repente y decidieron ir al castillo de Chappa así los 5 seres desaparecieron del lugar.

 **Base secreta de Rizevim Lucifer**

Rizevim Lucifer acaba de llegar y junto a él se encontraban Lilith, Euclides Lucifuge, Crom Cruach, Grandel, Aži Dahāka, Ladon, Yamata no Orochi, Apofis y Niöggör, los cuales estaban celebrando su victoria sobre el grupo DxD, ya que sin el Sekiryuutei había sido más fácil vencerlos ya que este estaba a cargo de generar milagros durante las batallas en las cuales lograba salir victorioso pero sin él no eran la gran cosa y eso lo sabia Rizevim es por eso que él fue su principal objetivo a derrotar antes de que encontrara la forma definitiva para derrotar a los dragones del mal y sellarlos eternamente.

Bien me retiro tengo un Ángel que quebrar si comprenden lo que tengo que decir" decía Rizevim a sus secuaces antes de caminar por el pasillo, desconocido para él y sus compañeros Ise había apareció a las afueras del castillo y no habría nadie que lo detuviera estaba furioso y nadie de los que se topara en el camino saldría vivo. Al llegar a la puerta del lugar la derribo de un solo golpe y eso que estaba reforzada con hechizos y barreras de alto nivel pero poco le importaba a él, al entrar al castillo soltó tremendo grito que asusto a Rizevim e inmediatamente aparecieron frente a él, Euclides Lucifuge, Crom Cruach, Grandel, Aži Dahāka, Ladon, Yamata no Orochi, Apofis y Niöggör los cuales se preparaban para la batalla y analizaban a la persona que estaba frente a ellos y lo más raro de todo es que no sentían nada viniendo del no había poder demoniaco, angélico o dragonica,

"Bien muchachos yo me encargo de matar a la pequeña rata" decía Grandel

Rizevim al escuchar el grito se detuvo y fue a ver de quien se trataba Gabriel podría esperar 5 minutos más, ya que después de todo el gozaría por días, sino que es por años el cuerpo de la Serafín y así llego a un pequeño balcón que quedaba de frente a la batalla que pronto se desataría.

Grandel soltó un tremendo golpe con su mano y estallo en carcajadas "eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman debilucho" decía pero antes de que pudiera quitar su mano del piso, pudo notar que algo la detenía y miro a la pequeña cortina de polvo que se levanto por el impacto y se sorprendió con un solo debo Ise detuvo su golpe y esto lo asusto un poco su cuerpo le pedía agrito que escapara del lugar, pero él no sería la burla entre los dragones malignos por escapar de la batalla.

Ise soltó un golpe a Grandel, el cual al impactar mando al gran dragón al otro extremo de la isla flotante destruyendo una gran cantidad del castillo.

Gabriel que actualmente estaba en una habitación con esposas que restringían su poder sacro, escucho el gran estruendo y se preguntaba quien había venido a salvarla y miro un poco por la ventana y miro a un sujeto que vestía todo de negro y una extraña mascara cubría su rostro.

Rizevim estaba más allá de sorprendido ya que creía que el único de desatar un golpe tal seria Shiva el dios hindú de la destrucción que estaba en el puesto número uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

"Chicos necesito su ayuda al parecer es más fuerte de lo que parece" decía grandel al llegar al lugar donde antiguamente estaba y se podía ver gran cantidad de sangre filtrándose de su boca, al ver el estado de este Aži Dahāka, Ladon, Yamata no Orochi, Apofis y Niöggör se lanzaron contra el sujeto para derrotarlo rápidamente lanzando poderosos torrentes de fuego, ellos al creer que vencieron a ese extraño sujeto solo rieron de forma maniaca pero lo que paso y escucharon les helo la sangre.

"Ya terminaron porque no es por ustedes que vine aquí Rizevim Lucifer tomo algo que es mío y solo mío" decía Ise con voz que derretiría el mismo noveno circulo del infierno original Kokiutos, al decir esto todos se extrañaron y se preguntaban que había tomado Rizevim de este sujeto, para que estuviera tan furioso.

Los 6 dragones malignos a excepción de Crom Cruach emprendieron vuelo y trataron de atacar, pero antes de que hicieran algo Ise apareció en el cielo desenvaino a Yamato y lanzo varios cortes los cuales al parecer no tocaron a los dragones y comenzaron a reír hasta que Ise volvió a envainar la espada y daba media vuelta al terminar de envainar la espada se hizo un solo ruido.

 **Clic**

Este ruido dio como resultado que los 6 dragones cayeran al suelo hechos pedazos en cuestión de segundos Rizevim estaba aterrado nunca imagino que hubiera alguien capas de matar a 6 poderosos dragones y que aparte estos dragones estuvieran en la categoría divina al igual que los dragones celestiales.

Ise emprendió camino y pudo sentir la débil presencia de Gabriel y se teletrasporto directamente a ella, para Rizevim el sujeto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y suspiro de alivio ya que al parecer viviría un día más, para seguir con sus planes.

Ise apareció frente a Gabriel y la abrazo de una forma protectora y dijo lo siguiente:

"Ya estoy aquí nuevamente y no dejare que nadie te toque tu eres mía y te protegeré eternamente" decía Ise, Gabriel quería apartarse de esta persona porque ella ya tenía su corazón tomado por Issei Hyodou, que aunque hubiera muerto ella planeaba serle fiel a su recuerdo.

Ise procedió a teletrasportarse a la ubicación de Rizevim para dejarle algo claro.

Rizevim Lucifer intentas algo contra mi mujer y te mato desgraciado" decía Ise a Rizevim y le daba un golpe en el estomago, donde Rizevim caía de rodillas escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Y se teletrasporto directamente al cielo

Rizevim al levantar la vista de donde se supone debería de estar su agresor no había nadie y casi inconsciente, Lilith, Euclides Lucifuge llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba inconsciente Rizevim y Euclides vertía varias de las lagrimas del fénix para sanar a su maestro que estaba en las puertas de la muerte.

 **En el cielo**

Ise y Gabriel aparecieron en el cielo y los Ángeles restantes al reconocer a Gabriel entraron en pose de batalla para salvarla.

"Tranquilos no quiero dañarlos, llamen a Michael tengo que hablar con él y Gabriel en privado" decía Ise, uno de los ángeles fue a llamar a Michael y darle la buena noticia después de 5 minutos llego Michael corriendo para ver si realmente era su hermana y darle las gracias a la persona que la salvo pero antes de que hablara el sujeto de la máscara hablo primero que él.

Hola Michael actual jefe del cielo, tengo algo que proponerte, pero tiene que ser en privado y Gabriel bien con nosotros, pero antes de eso esto se ve horrible en alguien tan bella y perfecta como tu mi Ángel" decía Ise mientras destruía las esposas y besaba las bellas manos de Gabriel haciéndola sonrojar.

"Bien sígeme" decía Michael seriamente

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo ya que tengo trabajo que hacer y lo siento porque está un poco corto pero planeo hacer el capitulo 10 más largo y decir el motivo del porque del harem.**

 **SE DESPIDE RYU NO ARASHI**


	10. Chapter 10

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

y para algunas personas gracias por leer el fanfict significa mucho como escritor y se les agradece

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 Aprendiendo Verdades Y Un Contrato**

Ise, Michael y Gabriel se encontraban en una de las salas del cielo que no fueron destruidas durante el ataque de los dragones malignos y algunos demonios de la vieja fracción de los satenes.

"Y bien joven dígame que es lo que quiere hablar en privado con migo y mi hermana" decía Michael examinando a Ise de pies a cabeza

"Iré directo al grano estoy enamorado de tu hermana y quiero que sea una de mis esposas, esto claro no será gratuito ya que les daré lo que deseen, mediante un contrato y alianza con los Ángeles les ayudare en todo lo que quieran" decía Ise de manera seria, Michael pensó que había escuchado su voz en otro lugar pero a la vez parecía tan diferente por alguna razón.

"No venderé a mi hermana por poder si es lo que quiere decir y puede retirarse de este santo lugar" decía Michael algo enojado este tipo pensaba que su hermana era un objeto que estaba a la venta.

"Bien entiendo tu enojo Michael, pero te dejare claro una cosa si Gabriel está en peligro acudiré al campo de batalla para salvarla y de ser necesario la llevare conmigo para evitar que la dañen o traten de hacerle algo" decía mortalmente Ise dejando salir su aura de dragón, algo que impresiono a Michael ya que su aura era tan poderosa como el Gran Rojo.

"Me retiro y el contrato está abierto te dejare desear 2 cosas, las cuales se te concederán una vez que aceptes ser mi esposa mi bello Ángel" decía Ise mientras se inclinaba un poco y volvía a besar las manos de Gabriel.

"No creo aceptar su propuesta joven" decía Gabriel de manera algo incomoda

"Donde están mis modales me conocen como la sombra al amanecer" decía Ise mientras hacia una reverencia ante Gabriel.

"Como decía sombra al amanecer estoy enamorada de otra persona" decía Gabriel mientras su cara tomaba un color algo rosado por lo dicho.

"Oh entiendo y puedo saber el nombre del afortunado que logro conquistar tan bello corazón" decía Ise a Gabriel, el ya sabía que era el de la persona que Gabriel se enamoro.

"Si está bien su nombre era Issei Hyodou murió contra un demonio de nombre Rizevim Lucifer, aquel al que usted golpeo fuertemente en el estomago" decía Gabriel algo triste por la muerte de su amado, quizás si le hubiera dicho como se sentía Ise hubiera peleado con más cuidado o podría pedido que volviera para decirle como se sentía pero ya era muy tarde el había muerto.

"¡Que! De verdad crees que lo golpe muy fuerte, la verdad solo lo golpe con un 15 % de toda mi fuerza después de todo no lo quería matar no lo conozco pero no utilizaría mas que e % para golpearlo pero que intentara hacerte algo mi bello Ángel no se lo perdonare al malnacido" decía Ise de manera protectora y algo posesiva, algo que él no entendía tendría que preguntarle a draig que es lo que le pasaba.

"De verdad entonces que tan fuerte eres realmente" preguntaba Michael el sospechaba que debería estar entre el nivel 5 o el 3 entre las más poderosas existencias en la tierra.

"Si me lo preguntas así yo diría que una veces más fuerte que el Gran Rojo" decía como si nada Ise sorprendiendo a ambos Ángeles pero la verdad era otra él era al menos 100 veces más fuerte que el gran rojo pero no los quería alarmar.

"Pero de verdad que suerte tenía esa persona me hubiera gustado conocerlo después de todo logro enamórate mi bello Ángel, me despido" decía Ise mientras que camino hacia la puerta y justo antes de tocarla desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar.

"Era alguien extraño verdad hermano" decía Gabriel a Michael

"La verdad si Gabriel y me recordaba a alguien pero no puedo saber a quién" decía Michael aun tratando de saber quién era esta sombra al amanecer.

"Pero no parecía mala persona" decía Gabriel ya que ella contaba con la capacidad de saber si las personas actuaban de mala voluntad o buena fe y esta persona demostraba en su corazón un amor incondicional hacia su persona el cual no sabía porque razón.

 **Asgard una cueva legos de toda civilización**

Rosseweise se encontraba trabajando en una cueva lejos de toda interrupción, llevaba en el lugar cerca de 2 meses ella no sabía de la supuesta muerte de Ise a manos Rizevim Lucifer.

Fue encomendado por Odín el crear un sello que tuviera la misma función que el del dios bíblico para sellar a Trihexa en caso de que este fuera liberado por Rizevim.

Ella empaco sus cosas de la casa de Ise y dijo que estaría de viaje por trabajo, ya que Odín pidió permiso a Sirzechs Lucifer para que esta estuviera fuera de la nobleza de su hermana por un tiempo, ya que necesitaban contra medidas en caso de que pasara algo terrible.

Rosseweise no digo a nadie su ubicación para poder trabajar lo más rápido posible en la creación del sello, el cual había logrado crear pero tenía un costo terrible el utilizarlo el costo de dicho sello era la muerte de la persona que lo lanzo y era 2 veces más fuerte que el del dios bíblico y tardaría mas en debilitarse, una de las ventajas es que este sello podría ser alimentado por años y con esto el sello seria irrompible para cualquier persona excepto para su creador, el cual contaría con una llave en dado caso de que se necesitara y ella no planeaba decirle a nadie de la llave ya que si se sabía de dicha llave el objetivo principal de ahora en adelante seria ella.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán Ise-kun y los demás, lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin termine el sello de contra-medida para sellar a Trihexa y podre volver a mirar a Ise-kun y aclarare mis sentimientos hacia el" decía Rosseweise con una pequeña sonrisa ya planeando como llamar la atención del chico y como ella sabia tendría que ser con algo provocativo pero sin caer en lo vulgar y decirle que lo amaba.

Desconocido para ella en una libreta que Ise poseía su nombre aparecía como una de las personas que realmente lo amaban.

"Bien es hora de guardar todo supongo que podre quedarme unos días en Asgard para visitar a mi familia" decía Rosseweise comenzando a guardar todas sus cosas y preparando un circulo de teletrasportacion hacia el palacio de Odín y entregarle el sello, después de hacer esto se dirigiría a casa de sus padres para darles la buena noticia que al regresar a kouh la esperaba un chico que posiblemente en un futuro seria su esposo, ya que las valkirias al ser semi-diosas guerreras se casaban a la edad de 16 o 17 años pero ella tenía 19 años casi 20 y a sus padres les preocupaba el que no encontrar un buen hombre, al romper sus pensamientos se encontraba en las puertas del catillo y emprendió su camino para llegar a la sala del trono donde actualmente se encontraba Odín y Thor discutiendo acercas de algo que no entendía por la distancia en cuanto más se acercaba se hacían más claras las palabras.

"Dime padre porque razón no podemos echar a Valí de nuestra mitología si tu lo adoptaste y puedes negar el derecho de que entre aquí" decía el dios del trueno ya algo enfadado ya que aun no podía creer que su segundo hermano después de Loki traicionara a un gran guerrero como lo fue Issei Hyodou.

"Por última vez Thor no podemos hacerlo si lo hacemos los alertaremos de que sabemos de su traición al igual que la de los demonios y ángeles caídos y en el peor de los casos se unirían con Rizevim Lucifer para dominar el mundo y no podemos permitir eso" decía Odín a su hijo Thor que tenía mala cara al saber que lo que decía su padre era verdad "pero no puedo creer que el grupo Gremory junto con Azazel mataran a Ise a sangre fría y-" no pudo terminar la oración ya que se escucho algo que golpeo el piso al voltear a la ubicación del ruido pudieron ver a Rosseweise que negaba con la cabeza hasta que.

"No usted miente Odín-sama, Ise no puede estar muerto, el no moriría, nononononononononononononono" decía Rosseweise antes de perder el conocimiento, Odín y Thor fueron a recogerla y ponerla en una habitación y esperaban a que despertara para hacerle saber la forma en la que murió ya que los dos al ver la reacción de Rosseweise pudieron ver que amaba al dragón emperador rojo.

 **Una hora después**

Rosseweise iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y revisaba el lugar en donde estaba, poco a poco se iba incorporando entonces recordó lo que oyó de Odín referente a la muerte de Ise a manos del grupo Gremory a los que Rosseweise e Ise pertenecían, no comprendía cómo podían hacer esto a alguien como Ise esto tendría que ser un sueño si era un mal sueño ya que Rias al igual que las demás lo amaban ¿verdad?

"Veo que finalmente despiertas Rosseweise" decía Odín

"Si Odín-sama, Odín-sama dígame que lo que escuche es mentira, Ise no puede estar muerto y menos fue acecinado por las personas que lo amaban" decía Rosseweise alterada

"Rosseweise lo siento pero es verdad el grupo Gremory, como dos de los 2 reyes demonios actuales, Azazel y algunos otros miembros de los ángeles caídos, el grupo de mi hijo adoptivo Valí Lucifer mataron a Issei Hyodou por perder al dragón emperador rojo ya que no era de utilidad mas para sus planes" al terminar de decir Odín esto Rosseweise elevo su poder mágico y estuvo dispuesta a intentar matar al grupo Gremory aunque esto diera como resultado su muerte, "Rosseweise tranquilízate" decía Odín a Rosseweise

"Como quiere que me tranquilice viejo pervertido si ellas mataron a la persona que amaba lo menos que puedo hacer es vengarlo y esperar reunirme con él en la otra vida" decía Rosseweise enfadada mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas. Odín estaba más allá de sorprendido porque no importara que hiciera Rosseweise nunca le gritaría como actualmente lo estaba haciendo.

"Rosseweise tú crees que Ise te hubiera querido ver así buscando venganza y que al final te mataran el te quiera ver feliz y es por esa razón que no debes hacer nada en su contra" decía sabiamente Odín a la ex-valkiria.

"Entonces nos quedaremos sin hacer nada y dejarlos que se salgan con la suya así nada mas Odín-sama" decía Rosseweise con gran veneno en su voz.

"Nunca dije eso Rosseweise pero lo primero es derrotar a Rizevim Lucifer y después las fracciones aliadas atacaremos a los demonios y ángeles caídos por igual, por la muerte de Issei Hyodou" decía Odín desatando su poder como padre de todos los dioses nórdicos, Rosseweise al ver el enojo del padre de los dioses no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban es que detrás de Odín aparecía una figura más grande y versión más joven de este sin la barba, ella había escuchado rumores que Odín guardaba su fuerza al estar en la faceta de anciano ya que cuando el liberara su poder seria cuando el Ragnarok diera inicio dando el fin de una era y dando inicio a una nueva.

"Está bien Odín-sama como debo de proceder con los demonios" decía Rosseweise a Odín para saber cómo debía comportarse ante una raza de traidores.

"Como siempre Rosseweise y no demuestres ningún signo de agresividad asía tu grupo, mientras tanto Thor y yo trabajaremos para extraer la pieza de torre de tu cuerpo, sin la necesidad de matarte para que ocupes un alto puesto entre los nórdicos" decía Odín mientras que se calmaba.

"Está bien Odín-sama regresare a la casa Hyodou y actuare con normalidad" decía Rosseweise antes de recoger sus cosas y dar los detalles del sello a Odín que los acepto con gusto, ya que contaban con una contramedida contra la bestia del apocalipsis, al terminar de recoger y explicar a Odín Rosseweise creó un circulo de teletrasporte a la casa de los padres de Ise.

 **Kyoto templo principal de Yasaka**

"Mira Yasaka-tan este tratado parque nosotros los demonios abramos un hotel y un centro recreativo en Kyoto nos ayudara para conseguir nuevos fondos para la batalla que se avecina y la fracción yokai tendrá un 30% de las ganancias es un ganar-ganar para los demonios y Yokais por igual" decía muy animadamente Serafall Leviathan a la líder de Kyoto

"No puedo aceptar esto Serafall yo ya había hablado con los Ángeles de estos terrenos y ellos acordaron 50 y 50 para cada una de las partes así que humildemente rechazo tu solicitud" decía Yasaka a Serafall que estaba muy enojada, pero no lo demostraba mucho, ya que aunque fuera más fuerte de la líder de Kyoto aunque solo fuera por un poco no podía desatar su poder aquí o seria visto como un acto hostil por parte de los demonios asía los yokai y esto daría que los demonios quedaran mal parados ante las demás fracciones y perderían algunos privilegios que lograron ganar de ellas. De repente alguien llamo a la puerta y pido entra, a lo cual acepto y dejo entrar a una de las princesas de los santuarios de Amaterasu-sama.

"Que pasa Himemiko porque razón interrumpes una reunión importante" decía algo molesta supuestamente por ser interrumpida de esta estúpida reunión.

"Disculpe que la interrumpa Yasaka-Hime pero hay un hombre que desea verla para tratar asuntos privados con su persona" decía la himemiko del santuario de Amaterasu.

"Bien dile que entre, lo siento Serafall pero parece que la reunión entre nosotros termino y si tienes alguna mejor oferta y algo que ofrecer con justo te escuchare una vez que termine esta nueva reunion" decía Yasaka mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación para esperar a su invitado, al llegar dicho invitado estaba todo vestido de negro y se apreciaba su trabajado cuerpo aun por encima de su gran gabardina y miraba la extraña mascara que tenia puesta esta figura, logro impresionar a Yasaka, Yasaka se sentías que estaba entrando en su temporada de apareamiento al solo estar cercas de este misterioso individuo, ya que desprendía una aura que gritaba alfa y inconscientemente liberaba feromonas atrayendo a Yasaka asía él, Serafall que aun se encontraba en el lugar también se encontraba algo encendida por su aura.

Serafall estaba a dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de este individuo nunca se había sentido así antes con solo sentir la aura que desprendía este hombre frente a ellas.

"Y bien quien es el desconocido-tan" preguntaba con su actitud burbujeante Serafall al desconocido, lo que no esperaba fue lo siguiente.

"Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de las personas sin antes presentarse no lo crees" decía Ise a Serafall

"Donde están mis modales pero es imposible que no conozcas a la chica mágica Será-tan, actual Leviathan del inframundo, mi nombre es Serafall Leviathan" decía haciendo una pose de chica mágica que siempre asía haciendo rebotar un poco sus generoso pechos para ganar la atención de este hombre, que al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención a ella y sus encantos.

"Bien mi nombre es sombra al amanecer y tengo asuntos de vital importancia con la actual líder de Kyoto y como se llama tan bella dama" decía Ise mientras así una reverencia a Yasaka.

"Mi nombre es Yasaka actual emperatriz de Kyoto y mano derecha de Amaterasu-sama" decía Yasaka a Ise

"Oh tan hermoso nombre para una bella mujer si me permite quisiera hablar en privado con usted" decía Ise a Yasaka ignorando a Serafall para gran disgusto de esta.

"Puedes esperar un rato Serafall-sama tengo que hablar con sombra al amanecer y después podemos continuar con la reunión, mientras que piensas que puedes ofrecer para reconsiderar mis opciones entre demonios y los ángeles" decía Yasaka mientras Serafall asentía y se comunicaría con los otros 3 reyes demonios para hacerles saber las malas noticias y a ver si podían ofrecer algo mas para ganar más poder en el mundo humano.

 **En una habitación con sellos de privacidad**

"Bien Yasaka-Hime iré directo al grano quiero que tú y tu hija sean mis esposas, claro está que tú te convertirías en mi esposa inmediatamente y con tu hija esperaría a que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad para poder profundizar nuestra relación hasta el siguiente nivel que dices" decía Ise a Yasaka.

"Aunque me siento honrada, al ser considerada como una de sus esposas no te conozco para nada y no daría a mi hija a un desconocido, no se cuales sean sus intenciones o que ganaría con esto, pero declino su oferta" decía Yasaka de manera muy seria a Ise.

"Bien y si te ofrezco una alianza con el ser más poderoso del este planeta y un deseo cualquiera que este fuera que dirías" decía Ise a Yasaka, la cual se encontraba debatiendo los pro y los contras de dicho acuerdo y respondió después de pensarlo.

"Lo siento pero mi respuesta en no a su propuesta y ya estamos aliados con Shiva-sama" decía Yasaka de forma cortante a Ise.

"Bien, bien pero quien hablaba de Shiva, bien para hacerte saber un poco de mi poder podrías llamar a los dioses más poderoso de Japón para que pelearan todos contra mí en un combate de exhibición para ti y tu gente y después me retirare te daré 2 semanas para que lo pienses" decía Ise a Yasaka la cual lo examinaba de manera cuidadosa y si era tan fuerte como decía sería bueno tener lo como aliado y si lograba derrotar a los dioses más fuertes de Japón, le diría que sí pero que dejara a su hija fuera de la cuestión del matrimonio.

"Está bien acepto tu propuesta pero solo si derrotas a los dioses más poderosos de Japón y siempre y cuando mi hija quede fuera de este arreglo" decía Yasaka resignada a su posible futuro, pero al menos quería que Kuno fuera feliz ya que desde la muerte de Ise esta se encerraba en su habitación a llorar durante horas, para después quedarse dormida.

"No te lo prometo porque tu hija te guardara un poco de rencor por alejarla del hombre que ama" decía Ise mientras tocaba su máscara un poco.

"El hombre que mi hija y yo amábamos esta muerto así que no digas estupideces porque no importa que tan poderoso seas encontrare la manera de matart-"no llego a terminar por que veía como sombra al amanecer quitaba poco a poco su máscara para revelar a Ise.

"Y bien Yasaka-chan querías matarme" decía Ise con una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue regalada a Yasaka, mientras esta lloraba y corría a abrazarlo.

"Como es posible si supimos que moriste a manos de Rizevim Lucifer y nunca nos dijeron donde descansaba tu cuerpo y decidí mandar espías para que encontraran el lugar donde descansabas y descubrimos que el grupo Gremory, los reyes demonios, el equipo de Valí Lucifer y Azazel y los ángeles caídos te mataron" decía Yasaka sin soltar el abrazo de Ise porque temía que desapareciera.

"Eso fue verdad Yasaka-chan pero ahora estoy de regreso y más fuerte que nunca para protegerte a ti como a Kuno de cualquiera que les quiera hacer daño y ya se quienes son las personas que realmente me quieren y por esa razón recibe esto de mi por favor" decía Ise mientras separaba a Yasaka un poco del y tomaba suavemente su mejillas y le daba un tierno beso, el cual Yasaka correspondía e iba subiendo de intensidad, donde Yasaka dio un pequeño salto para envolver sus piernas en la cintura de Ise y este la tomo de su redondo y firme trasero y la coloco contra la pared mientras buscaba un lugar para depositarla al mirar de reojo un escritorio, con una de sus manos tiro lo que tenía el escritorio y recostó a Yasaka en el, Yasaka soltaba la cintura de Ise con sus piernas mientras sentía algo rozando en su zona más sagrada pidiendo permiso para entrar y por lo que sintió por encima de la ropa por lo menos debería de ser alrededor de 40 a 45 cm de largo el bulto en los pantalones de Ise. Yasaka no soportaba mas quería que la tomara hay y le diera un hijo o hijos, Ise al recomponerse se separo de Yasaka y respiraba poco a poco para poner abajo sus instintos que le pedían a gritos aparearse con la hembra que tenía enfrente del pero su moral le decía que el al hacer el amor con Yasaka debía ser especial para ella y así logro controlarse y pidió disculpas a Yasaka por perder el control por un momento de sus instintos.

"Bien Yasaka-chan no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy y quiero que aceptes el contrato que propongo aceptas mi hermosa zorra" decía Ise mientras que Yasaka asentía y pensaba el cómo decirle a Kuno que Ise estaba vivo y quería casarse con ambas y hacerlas felices.

"Bien pero para no levantar sospechas tendrás que decirle a Serafall que sea testigo de tu pelea contra los dioses de Japón Ise, para que una vez que ganes no me pueda echar para atrás en el acuerdo amor" decía Yasaka a Ise lo ultimo o digo con la cara algo roja, es cierto que estuvo con el padre de Kuno pero eso fue para dejar descendencia y ni siquiera conocía al hombre, era eso o algún alto funcionario de la fracción yokai y ella quería hacerlo con quien ella quisiera y no con alguien impuesto por los viejos yokai.

"Bien contra que dioses me enfrentare Yasaka-chan" decía Ise a Yasaka mientras la abrazaba por detrás y sentándose en un sofá con ella en su regazo.

"Bien que te parece Susanoo-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama, Izanagi-sama y Shinigami-sama amor" decía Yasaka mientras era abrazada por detrás por Ise, que colocaba su cabeza ente el cuello y pelo de Yasaka respirando su aroma.

"Por mi está bien pero puedes invitar a Amaterasu-sama e Inari-sama" decía Ise mientras aun respiraba el olor intoxicarte de su nueva novia.

"Porque amor" preguntaba extrañada Yasaka

"Bien lo que pasa es que tengo una libreta que me muestra quien realmente me ama y he decidido tener citas con aquellas que no conozco para conocernos mas pero alas que conozco planeo hacerlas mis novias y después mis esposas" decía Ise a Yasaka aun recordando lo que paso en el castillo de Chappa.

 **40 minutos antes castillo de Chappa**

Ise acaba de llegar del cielo el no pudo decirles su identidad a Gabriel y a Michael sentía que alguien los observaba, ya que era posible que durante el ataque al cuelo los demonios o dragones malignos hayan dejado un hechizo o algún tipo de dispositivo para espiar el cielo y saber sus movimientos ya que Michael se encontraba al frente de todas las fracciones y él prefería mantenerse en el anonimato por el momento era muy pronto para revelarse como el dios de la destrucción del universo 6.

"Al fin estoy en un lugar en el que puedo andar sin mi mascara" decía Ise mientras quitaba la máscara de su cara, al entrar al catillo.

Al entrar pudo ver que todos conversaban como si fueran viejos amigos y él se acerco a uno de los sillones para ponerse a hablar con ellos y así decirles como le fue.

"Hey dios bíblico cómo te llamas ya que supongo que ese es como tu apodo o titulo no" decía Ise a el dios bíblico

"Muy perspicaz joven Ise mi nombre es Yahve y solo mis hijos conocen este antiguo nombre" decía el ahora conocido como Yahve a Ise.

"Me siento honrado de conocer el nombre de que en un futuro será mi padre en ley" decía Ise a Yahve el cual estaba algo sorprendido por esta declaración y se preguntaba el porqué.

"Porque están seguro que me convertiré en tu padre en ley" preguntaba Yahve a Ise.

"Ah eso es por esto" decía Ise mientras sacaba una libreta de una dimensión personal que el creo para guardar sus cosas al igual que su maestro Wiss, y entonces la abrió pero al leer el contenido casi se cae de espalda la razón es que nombres fueron agregados a la lista los nombres fueron:

Yasaka la actual líder de Kyoto

Kuno la hija de Yasaka

Rosseweise su antigua compañera de nobleza

Amaterasu la diosa del sol de la cultura japonesa

Inari la diosa zorro y fertilidad de la cultura japonesa

Vados

Por el último nombre era la razón por la que casi se cae de espaldas y volteo a vera a Vados disimuladamente sin que esta lo viera y entonces le daba gracias a los dioses de la creación por crear a alguien tan perfecto como Vados y al parecer la cual desarrollaba un enamoramiento de Ise y muy fuerte para haber aparecido en la libreta y procedió a retirarse a una habitación para planear quien era de confianza para visitar primero y le vino a la mente Yasaka.

 **Mientras esto sucedía**

"Entonces Vados-sama porque miraba a mi novio de una manera algo así como anhelo y deseo" decía Himiko a Vados la cual tampoco lograba comprender el porqué actuaba así frente a un hombre si antes no lo hacía.

"No lo sé señorita 18 pero al-"no termino de hablar Vados cundo Himiko la interrumpió.

"Mi nombre es Himiko Vados-sama, ya que he decidido comenzar una nueva vida aquí en el universo 6 y con Ise a mi lado como mi esposo en un futuro" decía Himiko de una manera un tanto pasional lo primero y lo ultimo con un gran sonrojo y un poco audible para Vados.

"Como le decía señorita Himiko nunca antes había tenido alguna reacción parecida a esta, que experimente con Issei-sama y quisiera de ser posible que me dejara experimentar acerca de esto que siento cuando estoy cercas del" decía Vados haciendo una reverencia a Himiko, la cual se encontraba debatiendo lo sentimientos que Vados empezaba a desarrollar por Ise al parecer eran sinceros.

 **Después De Que Ise Se Retiro Con Draig Y El Dios Bíblico**

"Porque tenias que sellarme a mí el dragón emperador rojo, con que sellaras al estúpido de Albión hubiera sido suficiente y no habría tantos problemas" decía draig al dios bíblico.

"Y quien fue el dragón que decidió atacarme a mí y a mis hijos mientras peleábamos contra los demonios y ángeles caídos" decía de forma algo acusadora el dios bíblico al gran dragón.

"No fue mi culpa, Metatron me ataco porque ele estúpido de Albión robo su poder y Albión lo golpeo con su cola tu hijo al creer que yo lo había golpeado me ataco y eso me dio la razón para atacarte a ti y tus hijo" decía draig defendiéndose de las acusaciones que eran levantadas en su contra.

"Entonces fue el dragón blanco el causante de que tu nos atacarás mientras nosotros combaríamos" preguntaba el dios bíblico.

"Si y tu hijo también por golpearme con esa lanza de luz, aunque no me hizo mucho daño el golpe, me quemo parte de mis escamas, dando la oportunidad a Albión para herirme" decía draig al dios bíblico era cierto que era un dragón orgulloso pero él no mentiría a la hora de un combate eso no estaba bien visto ante la sociedad de los dragones.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Wiss, Bills, y Chappa**

Los cuales se encontraba en la discusión más importante quizás para el universo 6 desde su creación.

"Te lo digo Chappa el pudding es el postre de los dioses" decía de manera muy segura por su afirmación Bills a su hermano menor que solo negaba con la cabeza.

"Y yo te digo que es helado de fresa cubierto de chocolate hermano" contrarrestaba Chappa a Bills.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Chappa-sama y a la vez en desacuerdo el postre de los dioses es el pastelillo relleno de gálea de fresa" decía Wiss defendiendo a sus pastelillos de estas dos deidades que no comprendían la grandeza de dicho postre.

 **Devuelta al presente con Yasaka e Ise**

Yasaka había mandado llamar a los dioses serian los encargados de retar a Ise y probar su poder, los cuales accedieron al enterarse que una nueva persona había aparecido y quería tener una alianza con la fracción yokai mediante un matrimonio entre la líder de Kyoto, su hija y sombra al amanecer como se hacía llamar dicha persona.

Serafall al ver abrir las puertas esperaba poder convencer a Yasaka de su propuesta ya que los altos líderes del inframundo querían si o si dicho contrato y no estaban dispuestos a dar más de lo que primero dijeron, lo cual alegro un poco a Leviathan ya que si se autorizaba aumentar el porcentaje de ganancias para los yokai esto sería descontado de los actuales reyes demonios y sería un gran golpe a su economía algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Al ver a Yasaka trato de acercarse solo para Yasaka le dijera lo siguiente:

"Lo siento Reyna demonio Serafall pero si no hay cambios en los porcentajes no haremos ningún trato con los demonios y tengo una prueba que se llevara a cabo en 30 minutos y es que sombra al amanecer vino a pedir mi mano en matrimonio al igual que la de mi hija, claro está que esperar a que Kuno sea mayor para intentar algo con ella" decía Yasaka a Serafall quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Oye Yasaka-tan puedo ver de qué se trata la prueba" decía de forma burbujeante Serafall a Yasaka la cual asintió.

"Si no hay problema no creo que le afecte mucho que lo vean al realizar la prueba" decía Yasaka a Serafall, quien no pudo más y pregunto de que se trataba la prueba.

"Se trata de un combate contra el padre de los dioses japoneses Izanagi-sama y sus hijos Susanoo-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Shinigami-sama, para saber si es digno de mi mano y la de mi hija y en caso de ganar el nos casaremos con él y en caso de perder me concederá un deseo cualquiera que yo quiera y tendrá una alianza con la fracción yokai" decía Yasaka a Serafall explicándole todos los detalles del combate, mientras que Serafall no se podía creer que este sombra al amanecer retara al dios de dioses japonés solo por la mano de la líder de la fracción yokai y se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era sombra al amanecer y si habría alguna forma de que ella también lograra un contrato de matrimonio con él y una alianza para los demonios.

"Se enfrentara a uno por uno verdad Yasaka-tan porque enfrentarse a los 4 es suicidio y creo que solo Shiva-sama los puede asumir aun que no saldría ileso del combate" decía un poco más seria Serafall

No los enfrentara a todos a la vez" decía Yasaka sorprendiendo en gran medida a Serafall que no daba crédito a lo dicho por la líder de Kyoto y ahora solo quedaba activar un círculo mágico sin ser vista para grabar la batalla aunque ella no conto que Ise se daría cuenta y le comento a Yasaka, pero lo dejaron pasar ya que si Yasaka quería que los demonios no intentaran nada entonces tenía que demostrar el poder de su prometido a los demonios y que mejor manera que esta lo grabar y después lo mostrara a los altos líderes de los demonios y ángeles caídos.

 **20 minutos después**

Los cuatro dioses por fin hacían acto de presencia y utilizaron su poder para evaluar a su contrincante, cuál fue su sorpresa al no sentir nada procedente de este y esto los intrigaba el primero en lanzarse fue Susanoo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde Ise solo utilizaba sus pies para bloquear cualquier ataque del dios de los mares y tormentas japonés, Susanoo se canso de esto mientras que su padre y hermanos no daban crédito a lo visto por lo que hacía sombra al amanecer y es que su mejor dios en combate a corta distancia no lograba conectar ningún golpe o causar algún tipo de daño a su contrincante.

Susanoo al fin decidió pones en marcha su batalla con espadas donde él era un maestro y no había espadachín que le diera una pelea decente en años y se lanzo con su espada Kusanagi la cual se decía que podía perforar cualquier defensa por más poderosa que esta fuera pero para su sorpresa y la de los espectadores dicha espada era bloqueada por un solo dedo de sombra al amanecer, al bloquear el ataque detrás de Ise parte de la arena fue destruida por el gran impacto sin embargo no se movió ni siquiera un cm se su lugar original.

Al ver esto los tres restantes dioses se lanzaron contra Ise al combate donde este los evadía de manera elegante y con gran gracia y si de alguna manera lograban tocarlo detenía los ataques con sus pies y se cruzaba de brazos en frente de su pecho.

"Bien ya atacaron creo que es hora de lo que puedo hacer y Yasaka quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea especial y no por el contrato" decía sombra al amanecer a Yasaka la cual se veía molesta por lo que decía este sujeto "(tengo que actuar como si lo dicho por Ise-kun me molestara lo siento amor)" era el pensamiento de Yasaka

Serafall al ver la mirada de Yasaka podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo pero Yasaka antes de aceptar el reto creyó que los dioses japoneses podían ganar contra un solo oponente lo que demostraba que Yasaka estaba equivocada al parecer de Serafall.

Al terminar aquella frase Ise desapareció de su ubicación y apareció detrás de Shinigami, el cual caía al suelo inconsciente porque Ise lo golpe detrás de la cabeza en el cuello. Después de esto desapareció nuevamente pero ahora detrás de Susanoo el cual de igual forma que su hermano caía inconsciente por el golpe de Ise y por último Tsukuyomi el cual antes de ser atacado creo ilusiones para engañarlo pero estos trucos no funcionaban en Ise el cual aprecio detrás del y lo dejo fuera de combate, para dar inicio a la verdadera batalla.

"Creo que es hora de ponerle fin al calentamiento Izanagi-sama" decía Ise para desatar un poco de poder, el cual no podía ser sentido por los espectadores al igual que tampoco lo podía sentir Izanagi.

 **Espectadores**

"Yasaka de donde lo conoces es muy poderoso incluso Shiva-sama tendría problemas contra los 4 y el los está dominando como si fueran 4 niños contra un adulto" decía Inari muy impresionada por la destreza de Ise en combate.

Yo no lo conozco Inari-sama el llego justo hace 2 horas y pidió mi mano y la de mi hija en matrimonio y me negué pero el me dijo que le propusiera un reto si el lograba superarlo nos casaríamos con él y si el perdía me concedería cualquier cosa que yo quisiera de este mundo, yo tontamente creí que Izanagi-sama, Susanoo-sama, Shinigami-sama y Tsukuyomi-sama lo derrotarían pero al perecer me equivoque" decía Yasaka con un poco de amargura al final.

"Ya no te preocupes seguro mis hermanos y padre podrán derrotarlo y-"Amaterasu no logro terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando ellas veian como sus hermanos iban cayendo uno a uno ante sombra al amanecer y entonces el dijo algo que nunca esperaron escuchar ya que retaba a su pdre por una batalla por todo lo alto.

"Creo que es hora de ponerle fin al calentamiento Izanagi-sama" era lo que las tres al igual que los Yokais escuchaban pronunciar a sombra al amanecer.

 **Con Serafall**

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ya que esta persona fácilmente estaba manejando a las deidades más poderosas de Japón como un juego de niños.

Ella grababa cada detalle de la batalla y entonces sucedió algo que la hizo estremecerse.

"Creo que es hora de ponerle fin al calentamiento Izanagi-sama" fue lo que escucho decir a sombra al amanecer antes de que Izanagi desatara su gran poder demostrando por que se encontraba en la sexta posición de los seres más poderosos de la tierra. Para ella al sentir el poder de Izanagi fue demasiado ya que no lo esperaba al igual que los demás espectadores que al igual que ella cayeron al suelo por la enorme presión, Serafall se recompuso rápidamente al liberar su poder y levanto la vista hacia donde se encontraban los dos seres y pudo ver que sombra al amanecer bostezaba de manera ruidosa para gran disgusto de Izanagi que se lanzo al ataque.

 **De regreso a la batalla final**

Ise bostezo al sentir como Izanagi desataba todo su pode, Izanagi no tomo nada bien que su oponente lo subestimara ya que al parecer este no demostraba su poder y se lanzo contra él para poner fin a la batalla.

Desato una lluvia de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad que algunos de los espectadores apenas eran capases de seguir siendo estos Amaterasu, Inari, Yasaka, Serafall y uno que otro yokai.

Las cuales Ise bloqueaba con un solo dedo sin moverse de su lugar para gran sorpresa de todos, sombra al amanecer desato un solo golpe el cual dejo fuera de combate a Izanagi, al cual levanto y lo llevo donde se encontraban Amaterasu, Inari y Yasaka.

Bien parece ser que yo gano Yasaka-hime en 7 meses será nuestra boda y-" no termino de hablar porque un fuego de zorro dorado lo golpe en la cara, bueno la máscara si hacer ningún daño a ella.

No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mi madre ya perdía alguien a quien quería y no pienso perder a mi madre también" decía Kuno preparándose para tacar nuevamente a Ise.

El cual desapareció del lugar y apareció detrás de Kuno los presentes esperaba lo peor y se encontraban alarmados la razón es que sombra al amanecer iba amatar a Kuno o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron al verlo detrás de ella, mientras Kuno lo busco para encontrarlo y atacarlo sin resultado miro que todas las personas la veían y entonces dio media vuelta y miro a sombra al amanecer detrás de ella, ella al crer que la atacria se cubrió con sus pequeñas manos en un intento para defenderse de su atacante el cual extendió su mano para tocarla, cuando hacia esto Amaterasu e Inari estaban preparadas para atacar a sombra al amanecer, pero una mano los detenía por lo bajo para no llamar la atención de Serafall, ellas no entendían el mensaje pero no atacaron, y de un momento a otro sombra al amanecer tenia su mano sobre la cabeza de Kuno y se teletrasporto del lugar a la habitación de Kuno para revelarle su identidad al igual que con su madre.

Yasaka se llevo a tu hija y tu nos detuviste pudimos haberlo evitado" decía Inari algo molesta.

No se preocupe Inari-sama el nos quiere como sus esposas y dudo que le haga algo para lastimarla" decía Yasaka de manera tranquila para Inari.

 **En la habitación de Kuno**

Kuno al abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba en su cuarto y se pregunto cómo llego aquí.

"Bien primero que nada no te alejare de tu madre y las protegeré a ambas de quien quiera hacerles daño Kuno-chan" decía Ise a Kuno la cual creía que era mentira lo que decía.

"Mentiroso mama solo ama a un hombre y el está muerto y no dejare que le hagas daño a mama" decía mientras que se preparaba nuevamente para atacarlo, antes de que pidiera hacerlo Ise hablo.

"Yo lo sé por esa razón volví para estar con ustedes Kuno-chan" decía Ise mientras se retiraba la máscara de la cara y dejando ver a un mayor Ise, el cual sorprendió a Kuno quien al igual que su madre abrazo a Ise y lloro en su pecho.

"Pensé que habas muerto peleando, pero aquí estas nunca me dejara verdad y te casaras con mama" decía Kuno mientras lloraba y lo ultimo lo digo con tristeza ya que ella sabía que su madre lo amaba y ella no podía quitarle al hombre que la podía hacer feliz.

Si Kuno me casare con tu mama" decía Ise entonces vio que Kuno apretaba algo de su ropa y forzaba una sonrisa en su cara por la noticia y decidió darle la otra noticia "también me casare contigo después de todo eso fue lo que acordamos Yasaka-chan y yo antes del combate pero tendremos que esperar a que seas mayor de edad antes de hacer cualquier cosa entendido" decía Ise a Kuno, la cual al escuchar lo que decía Ise aparecía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte como si fuera posible.

Pero no puedes decirle a nadie mi identidad Kuno por que hay traidores y si se entran que están relacionadas conmigo las atacarían y no quiero eso, me prometes que no le dirás a nadie y tampoco hablaras con nadie de mi identidad, solo tu madre y tú saben quién soy confió en ustedes como en mi vida" decía Ise a Kuno mientras que la soltaba del abrazo y ella asentía muy feliz mente. "bien ahora es hora de regresar con tu madre y con los demás para que no se preocupen de acuerdo" decía nuevamente antes de teletrasportarse a su anterior ubicación.

 **De regreso a la habitación donde se llevo a cabo el combate**

Ise y Kuno apreciaron si alertar a nadie hasta que sintieron el aura de la pequeña Kyubi.

Y bien Yasaka cumplirás con tu parte del trato y aceptaras ser una de mis esposas" decía Ise a Yasaka enfrente e todos los presentes.

"Si cumpliré con mi palabra y nos casaremos en 7 meses" decía una resignada Yasaka.

"Bien como muestra de buena fe, formaremos una alianza entre la fracción yokai y los dioses japoneses y mi persona" decía Ise antes de desaparecer del lugar.

"Entonces yo también me retiro Yasaka-tan y les diré a los demonios y altos mando de incrementar un poco más el presupuesto de ganancias para tu fracción" decía Serafall mientras que guardaba la cinta de toda la batalla de Ise con los dioses japoneses antes de desaparecer y teletrasportarse al inframundo para hacerles saber de la presencia de dicha persona y quizás convencerlo de unirse a la fracción de los demonios mediante un contrato de matrimonio entre la sombra al amanecer y la actual Leviathan.

 **Inframundo Castillo Gremory**

Se encontraba la reina más fuerte del inframundo en una cama con poca ropa ya que ella y su rey acababan de tener una sesión de amor para lograr procrear otro hijo, la razón Millcas Gremory quería un hermanito y sus padres tenían mucho tiempo sin lograr deshacerse del estrés y que mejor manera que mediante el sexo para liberar tenciones.

Grayfia actual mente se encontraba encima de su esposo con una gran sonrisa después de tantos meses sin nada de acción que mas podía pedir, pero en este momento se activo un círculo de comunicación en el que se escuchaba a la actual Leviathan bastante alterada para Grayfia, mientras que para Sirzechs posiblemente era otra falsa alarma de que Sona la odiaba y que necesitaba consuelo sus pensamientos fueron cortados por lo que dijo a continuación.

"Sirzechs será mejor que avises a tus padres y a Ajukas y él le avise a los suyos ya que tengo algo que mostrarles es de suma importancia para nosotros, yo ya llame a mis padres y a Falbium y él llama a sus padres para que vean lo que descubrí mientras estaba en Tokio" decía Serafall al momento de cortar la comunicación.

"Bien ya oíste Grayfia tenemos que levantarnos para ir a la reunión pero primero vamos al baño y tengamos otra ronda no te parece querida" decía Sirzechs a su esposa mientras que esta se paraba totalmente desnuda y caminaba asía el baño meneando sus caderas para que su esposo la siguiera, el cual rápidamente la sigue y durante los próximos 10 minutos del baño se escuchaban gemidos de placer y alguna que otra palabra sucia que servía para despertar la bestia sexual que era Grayfia en la intimidad.

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo planeo subir otro para el fin de semana si no me dejan nuevamente encerrado en el trabajo por dos días adiós y gracias por los comentarios**.

 **SE DESPIDE RYU NO ARASHI**


	11. Chapter 11

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

y para algunas personas gracias por leer el fanfict significa mucho como escritor y se les agradece

* * *

 **Capitulo 11 Tratando**

Había pasado media hora desde que Serafall Leviathan había mandado llamar a esta reunión y los padres de ambos reyes demonios mandaron llamar a sus hijas para que estuvieran al tanto de la reunión y para saber que era tan importante para que Serafall actuara de manera madura y sería para todos los que la conocían.

 **Actualmente castillo Leviathan**

Serafall vio que los dos últimos integrantes a esta reunión llegaban ambas con sus respectivas reinas y procedían a sentarse.

A Sona le llamaba la atención que su hermana no estuviera saltando de arriba abajo, tratando de abrasarla y llamándola so-tan, como un niño hiperactivo cuando le das o quitas un dulce.

"Bien ahora que están todos reunidos quiero que cualquier pregunta que tengan la guarden para el final esta entendido" decía Serafall de manera seria a lo cual todos asintieron porque querían saber que había pasado en Kyoto para poner a Serafall en dicha situación.

Serafall mando traer una pantalla gigante y conecto un Dvd para que pudieran ver lo que grabo con su magia y después lo grabo en un Dvd, en la pantalla apareció una pequeña Sona dando sus primeros paso mientras que Serafall la esperaba del otro lado al ver la cara de sus invitado Serafall miro la pantalla y quito el disco.

"Disculpen disco equivocado ahora si este es" decía Serafall mientras que introducía el nuevo disco donde se aprecio Yasaka la líder de Kyoto hablando de un reto de una persona que la quería como su esposa a ella y a su hija Kuno, el desconocido se dio a conocer como sombra al amanecer.

Muchos demonios querían hacer preguntas pero una mirada de Serafall que prometía los castigos más inimaginables posibles, los hizo callar antes de que hablaran y cavaran su propia tumba y continuaros escuchando de qué se trataba el reto.

El reto consistía en derrotar a 4 dioses japoneses para saber si era digno de la mano de Yasaka y su hija Kuno pero no eran dioses menores como al principio creyeron los contendientes de sombra al amanecer eran Izanagi el sexto lugar entre los 10 seres más poderosos de la tierra, Susanoo el dios de las tormentas y mares experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y muy pocos podían seguirle el paso en dicha área, también contaba que era el número 3 en la escala de espadachines en todas las mitologías, Tsukuyomi que era capaz de inducir a Shiva a una de sus ilusiones aunque solo fuera por 1 minuto como máximo y por ultimo y no menos importante el Shinigami que era capaz de pelear de igual a igual a Hades de la mitología Griega y en el mejor de los casos ganar en dicha batalla ya que Hades se encontraba casi en el lugar 10 el cual era ocupado por Indra.

La pelea fue unilateral porque vieron como fueron diezmados estos 4 grandes dioses japoneses por una sola persona.

Lo primero que vieron fue como jugó con Susanoo en el combate mano a mano y cuando Susanoo saco su Katana todos los demonios en la habitación sabían que, sombra al amanecer tendía que ponerse serio sino quería ser reducido a pedacitos por Susanoo y su Katana la Kusanagi, pero sombra al amanecer nuevamente los sorprendió bloqueando dicha Katana con uno solo de sus dedos y el impacto que pudieron ver en el video les demostró que iba con toda la intención de matar a sombra al amanecer, el cual al parecer el combate lo aburrida y los dioses restantes procedieron a lanzarse contra él en el combate.

Después de esquivar unos cuantos golpes y espadazos de Susanoo, su padre y sus hermanos escucharon como dijo lo siguiente: "Bien ya atacaron creo que es hora de lo que puedo hacer y Yasaka quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea especial y no por el contrato" decía sombra al amanecer en el video también vieron como la cámara cambio por unos momentos a la cara de Yasaka que al parecer estaba molesta por lo ducho por sombra al amanecer.

Cada demonio en la sala se preguntaba el porqué era tan arrogante es verdad que era fuerte pero derrotar a los 4 era algo casi imposible verdad.

Lo siguiente que paso los dejo fuera de sus pensamientos ya que vieron como desapareció de su ubicación y apareció detrás de Shinigami, el cual caía al suelo inconsciente porque sombra al amanecer lo golpe detrás de la cabeza en el cuello. Después de esto desapareció nuevamente pero ahora detrás de Susanoo el cual de igual forma que su hermano caía inconsciente por el golpe de sombra al amanecer y por último Tsukuyomi el cual antes de ser atacado creo ilusiones para engañarlo pero estos trucos no funcionaban en sombra al amanecer al parecer ya que vieron como aprecio detrás de Tsukuyomi y lo dejo fuera de combate, para dar inicio a la verdadera batalla.

"Creo que es hora de ponerle fin al calentamiento Izanagi-sama" decía sombra al amanecer para desatar un poco de poder, el cual no podía ser sentido por los espectadores al igual que tampoco lo podía sentir Izanagi y los demonios preguntaban en sus mentes que era la aura que podían ver rodeando a sombra al amanecer ya que no parecía poder demoniaco, sacro o dragonico.

Y continuaron viendo el video hasta que Izanagi desato todo su poder al parecer y se lanzo contra sombra al amanecer el cual bostezo al sentir como Izanagi desataba todo su pode, Izanagi no tomo nada bien que su oponente lo subestimara ya que al parecer este no demostraba su poder y se lanzo contra él para poner fin a la batalla.

Desato una lluvia de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad que algunos de los espectadores apenas eran capases de seguir siendo estos los cuatro reyes demonios, sus padres y algunos de los demonios de mayor edad ya que contaban con mayor experiencia en combate que algunos jóvenes, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki y Akeno no veían el porqué del asombro de sus padres y los demás demonios ya que ellas no veían el porqué se encontraban fascinados, ya que sombra al amanecer ni se movía de su lugar y Izanagi desaparecía antes su vistas.

Rias creía que sombra al amanecer no podía ver a Izanagi y por esa razón no se movía de su sitio y esperaba que Izanagi apareciera para pelear, pero logro capturar un poco de polvo y vio como sombra al amanecer movía su dedo de diferentes formas entonces lo entendió el no se movía no porque no pudiera, sino que él quería demostrar al padre dios de los dioses japoneses que sombra al amanecer era más poderoso que él y no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él.

Todos los espectadores del video estaban sin palabras pero con planes para este sujeto.

(Debemos hacerlo conocer a nuestra hija para que supera la muerte de Ise-kun) estos eran los pensamientos de Velena Gremory madre de Rias, la cual no estaba al tanto de la traición de su hija e hijo hacia Ise.

(Debemos asegurarnos de reclutarlo en nuestras filas y entonces lo obligaremos a decirnos todos sus secretos y a compartir su poder con los demonios) estos eran los pensamientos de los tres reyes demonios

(Ser dominada por el seria genial y gritar su nombre cada vez que hagamos el amor sería perfecto para mí) estos eran los pensamientos de Serafall Leviathan que deseaba encontrar un hombre capaz de aguantar en algunos aspectos y que pudiera dominarla.

(Debo de buscar la forma de que se una a mi grupo y pedirle entrenarlos y quizás si no es un idiota pedirle que sea mi novio) estos eran los pensamientos de Sona.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos enfocaron nuevamente su atención a la pantalla y vieron como sombra al amanecer desaparecía y aparecía frente a Izanagi y desato un solo golpe el cual dejo fuera de combate a Izanagi, al cual levanto y lo llevo donde se encontraban Amaterasu, Inari y Yasaka ahí fue cuando termino de gravar Serafall para después llamar a sus compañeros demonios para pedir sus concejos ella ya tenía sus planes y solo podía pensar en que los Ángeles no los arruinaran.

"Y bien que piensan de esta sombra al amanecer" decía Serafall a los demás demonios.

"Sería beneficioso tenerlo de nuestro lado y si pidió un contrato de matrimonio con Yasaka que es una mujer hermosa, quiere decir que Rias y algunas demonios tiene mayor posibilidad de casarse con él y pedirle ser nuestro aliado con la batalla que se avecina y alejarlo de los Ángeles, por si deciden revelarse contra nosotros" decía Lord Gremory, a lo cual casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo espeto cierta reina demonio que ofreció su opinión.

"Por favor Rias y las niñas de hoy en día no podían satisfacer a semejante ejemplar y yo me ofrezco para el matrimonio arreglado entre él y los demonios, solo hay que buscarlo y yo hare el resto" decía Serafall menospreciando a las jóvenes demonios ya que ella tenía más poder y ella creía una mayor resistencia para unas actividades nocturnas en la habitación. Rias se molesto en gran medida y se olvido del título de la Reyna demonio.

"Disculpa Serafall pero creo que tengo mejor posibilidad para ser la esposa de dicha persona y por lo que vi muy poderoso, yo he estado con seres poderoso como Ophis y el Sekiryuutei el cual aunque haya desaparecido de este mundo y no pueda regresar a él era una gran masa de poder" decía Rias a Serafall para hacerle ver su punto pero lo que ella no espero fue que Serafall le contestar.

"Puede ser posible Rias Gremory pero si te relacionaste con Ophis fue gracias a la basura que tenias como peón y contenía al temido Sekiryuutei sellado dentro del y si hablamos de poder yo soy mucho más poderosa que tú y tu sabes lo que dicen no poder atrae poder" decía Serafall con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara al hacerle saber su lugar a Rias.

Los ocupantes de la habitación solo podían escuchar los argumentos de estas dos mujeres y tenían que reconocer cada uno de sus argumentos entonces Lucifer hablo:

"La primera que lo encuentre lo puede seducir para que se integre a nuestras filas, no importa si está casada, si ella puede hacerle firmar un contrato y una alianza con nosotros se le dará un 25% de los terrenos del inframundo y un estatus de gran rey que es lo mas cercano a rey demonio y quedara deslindada de cualquier actividad y responsabilidad hacia su especie siempre y cuando tengamos la alianza y el contrato ya firmado" decía Sirzechs Lucifer a los ocupantes de la habitación lo que no previo fue que su esposa y reina se interesaría en sombra al amanecer.

Así termino la reunión y cada uno de ellos tenía en mente encontrar a sombra al amanecer no importaba el costo.

 **Devuelta con Ise en el castillo de Chappa**

Ise regresaba de su pelea con los dioses japoneses y hablaría con Himiko sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que había formado con Yasaka y Kuno.

"Bien parece que eso es todo Chappa-sama" decía Vados terminando de guardar las cosas de Chappa.

"Si gracias por todo hasta ahora Vados" decía Chappa preparándose para irse con Wiss a el universo 7 para tomar su lugar como dios de la destrucción de dicho universo.

"Ah, Chappa-sama ya se va, pero que pasa con su castillo" decía Ise entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban Chappa, Wiss, Bills y Vados.

"Si Ise tengo que hacerme cargo del trabajo de mi hermano y confió que en tus manos causes grandes destrucciones en este universo y en cuanto al castillo te lo dejare como obsequio ya que mi hermano dejara el suyo en el universo 7" decía Chappa mientras que guardaba muchas fresas en una maleta.

"Lo siento Chappa-sama pero no puedo aceptar dicho obsequio yo ya cuento con una casa en un planeta cercano a la tierra, en dicho planeta la vegetación es igual que el de la tierra pero sin la contaminación y con la misma variedad de animales que la tierra, pero solo que es tan grande como el planeta supremo del universo 7 y cuenta con una gran casa para mí y mis novias y futuras esposas" decía Ise a Chappa el cual contrarrestaba.

"Lo sé chico pero necesitaras una base de operaciones si es que quieres estar en la tierra del sexto universo y que mejor que dicho castillo es muy resistente y puede soportar un ataque mío y de Vados combinados y es casi impenetrable para aquellos que el dueño no reconozca como aliados" decía Chappa a Ise para convencerlo de que aceptara el castillo.

"Está bien acepto será un buen lugar para entrenar a las chicas antes de que entrenen en la habitación del tiempo que pronto pondré en mi casa nueva y como usted dijo será una buena base de operaciones en la tierra para vivir ahí hasta que todo termine y mudarnos definitivamente a mi planeta" decía Ise mirando a Chappa el cual se encontraba sonriendo por lo dicho por Ise.

"Sabes Ise ya no tienes porque llamarme Chappa-sama puedes llamarme Chappa o tío Chappa" decía chapa desconcertando a Vados ya que siempre pedía respeto para todo y que Chappa dijera esto era muy raro para ella.

"Está bien Chappa, una última cosa antes de que te vayas, pretendo ir a la tierra del universo 7 uno días para llevar a Himiko y Vados a una cita y así conocernos mejor y estoy pidiendo tu autorización para no ser atacado como la última vez" decía Ise a Chappa mientras que Vados al escuchar que Ise la quería llevar a una cita se puso muy roja y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Espera un minuto Wiss ven aquí" decía Chappa mientras que ponía una de sus manos en la espalda de Wiss y entonces hablo "Kaio-sama del norte me escuchas" decía Chappa

"Si lo escucho Chappa-sama que necesita de mi" decía Kaio-sama del norte algo asustado que podía querer un dios de la destrucción con él.

"Bien veras ahora soy el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 y quería hacértelo saber así como Issei Hyodou será el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 e ira unos días a la tierra del universo 7 y quiero que le avises a los guerreros que participaron en el torneo para que no se vuelva a repetir el incidente anterior que me conto mi hermano y dejo mas muerto que vivo a mi sobrino" terminaba de decir Chappa a el supremo Kaio-sama el cual se sorprendió al saber que el nuevo dios de la destrucción del universo siete tenía un sobrino y que este era el dios de la destrucción del universo seis.

"Está bien Chappa-sama yo le diré al idiota de goku para que no ataque a Ise-sama" contestaba rápidamente el Kaio-sama del norte, mientras que Ise se acercaba y ponía su mano en la espalda de Wiss igual que Chappa.

"No hay necesidad de honoríficos con mi persona Kaio-sama no me gustan que los utilicen en mi nombre y quiero ser tratado como cualquier otra persona y dígale a goku y vegeta que me gustaría entrenar con ellos en alguna ocasión" decía Ise al Kaio-sama del norte.

"Yo le hare llegar su mensaje Ise-sama o perdón Ise y no te preocupes hay muchos planetas deshabitados en la galaxia norte del universo 7 hay pueden pelear sin la necesidad de contenerse" decía el Kaio-sama

"Gracias Kaio-sama" respondió con gratitud Ise algo muy raro en los dioses de la destrucción.

"Bien me despido Ise y Chappa-sama pero tengo que hacer de comer adiós" decía el Kaio-sama para cortar la comunicación

"Ahora si es hora de irnos y te espero por la tierra del universo 7 o en el planeta que pertenecía a mi hermano" decía Chappa a Ise y después se fue junto con Wiss al universo 7.

"Bien que tiene planeado hacer y donde planea quedarse Bills-sensei" decía Ise a Bills que se encontraba acostado en un sillón de la habitación leyendo un manga de Bleach ya que había terminado de leer Fate Zero.

"Bien me quedare aquí por un tiempo, espero y me traigas comida deliciosa Ise, ya que no me puedo presentar en la tierra ya que si me insultan la destruiré y tú no quieres eso verdad" decía Bills con un mensaje que Ise capto muy bien cuál era el significado "me quedare a observarte en tus quehaceres de dios de la destrucción y si llego a ir a la tierra y me consideran algún tipo de criatura mutada los matare a todos y no importa quien este en medio no me detendré" era el mensaje claro y conciso que Ise capto de las palabras de su maestro.

"Está bien Bills-sensei nos vemos más tarde esta luego" decía Ise para salir de la habitación siendo seguido por Vados que aun se encontraba en su propio mundo planeando su cita con su nuevo dios.

"Vados-chan necesito hablar con Himiko a solas te importaría dejarnos solos por un momento" decía Ise a Vados al ver la seriedad en la mirada de Ise sabía que era algo importante y se retiro del lugar.

Ise estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Himiko y el toco

 **Toc toc**

Ise tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Himiko y pregunto

"Puedo entrar Himiko-chan" preguntaba Ise

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba cambiándose de ropa a una mas cómoda cuando escucho a Ise preguntar si podía entrar y ella respondió con un rápido "si".

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraba con una cara muy seria para el gusto de Himiko.

"Himiko tenemos que hablar" decía Ise, al entender el tono de Ise Himiko pensó lo peor y respondió sin pensara Ise.

"Claro al llegar a tu universo nuevamente te das cuenta de que no me amas y que solo soy un juguete para tu uso personal no es así" gritaba Himiko mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos y reunió una gran cantidad de poder en sus manos y se la lanzo a Ise el cual redujo su poder a una diezmilésima parte del para recibir de lleno el ataque dando como resultado que Ise perdiera la mayor cantidad de su ropa y estuviera sangrando de varis partes de su cuerpo, sin decir palabras Ise se preparo para recibir los siguientes ataques de su novia, los cuales nunca llegaron ya que Himiko abrazo a Ise.

"Porque no lo esquivaste idiota" decía Himiko mientras que hundía su cara en el pecho herido de Ise.

"Porque te amo y sé que con lo que diré te hare daño y esto es lo mínimo que puedo pagar por hacerte llorar" decía Ise mientras que devolvía el abrazo a Himiko.

"De que querías hablar y que es lo que me hará daño me vas a dejar verdad" decía Himiko ya que desde el engaño de Krilin y el desprecio de su hija Marón había quedado psicológicamente vulnerable y creía que en cualquier momento Ise la dejaría por otra mujer más bella que ella.

"No es nada de eso te amo y nunca te dejare eso te lo aseguro, y de lo que te quería hablar es de la libreta que dese y quiero hacerte saber que quiero entablar una relación con las mujeres que se encuentran en dicha lista y quiero que tú seas la hembra alfa de mi harem, ya que tu eres la mujer de la que me enamore después de que me traicionaran y conociera que nadie en mi antiguo grupo realmente me amaba solo me utilizaban" decía Ise a Himiko lo ultimo lo dijo dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos por el recuerdo donde ni sus padres lo querían y prefirieron a Rias y su grupo en vez de a él.

"Lo siento Ise no puedo aceptar es puesto ya que hay alguien mas fuerte que yo y que puede llevar el orden en tu harem como tú lo llamaste, pero respóndeme esto con toda tu honestidad ¿nunca dejarías a ninguna de lado y nunca nos harás menos a favor de otra?" preguntaba muy seriamente Himiko a Ise.

"Te lo aseguro yo nunca dejare a ninguna de ustedes de lado y nunca las hare menos ya que yo las amare eternamente y eso lo juro por mi titulo de dios de la destrucción del sexto universo" respondía Ise con una gran convicción, esta era una de las cualidades que llamaban la atención de Himiko de su nuevo novio y no podía esperar a conocer más del en más de una forma.

"Y dime de quien hablas que puede llevar un control del harem que quiero formar" preguntaba algo intrigado Ise a su novia

"Bien su nombre es Vados-sama y ella me dijo que siente algo por ti" decía Himiko a Ise el cual se agachaba un poco para reclamar los labios de Himiko en un gran beso demostrando todo el amor, el deseo y la lujuria que Ise reprimía por ella.

"Bien pero lo primero es llevarla a una cita para conocerla poco a poco ah y una última cosa me casare con Yasaka-chan en 7 meses y espero que tu y yo nos casemos e meses ya no puedo soportar el no estar contigo como quiero estará" decía Ise a Himiko que entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería con lo que ultimo que dijo ella solo pudo enrojecer tanto que parecía que sobre su cabeza se podría poner un huevo y este se cocería por la gran cantidad de vapor que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

"Ahora regresemos con Vados-sama para darle la nueva noticia y ver si quiere ir a una cita contigo Ise" decía Himiko para después salir de la habitación seguida de Ise para encontrar a Vados, la siguiente media hora fue una plática de las cosas que le gustaban a Vados y las cosas que le molestaba y sus planes para el futuro en los cuales ella no había pensado.

"Bien Vados-chan en una semana tendremos nuestra cita pero primero tengo que hablar con draig de unos asunto" decía Ise a vados mientras que iba a buscar a draig el cual s encontraba peleando contra Yahve, esto era un entrenamiento para aumentar sus poderes ya que draig quería ser el único de los dos dragones celestiales en alcanzar el título de verdadero dios dragón emperador rojo, ya que la meta del portador de Albión Valí Lucifer quería ser conocido como el primer dios dragón emperador blanco de la historia y draig sabía que para ostentar dicho título tendía que vencer a Gran Rojo en una batalla por el titulo ya que Valí quería matar a Gran Rojo para tener el titulo de dios dragón emperador blanco.

Los motivos de Yahve eran otros quería aumentar su fuerza para de ser necesario volver a sellar a Trihexa sin la necesidad de morir después de sellarlo y estar con sus hijos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ise no lo dejo ir al cielo y le conto lo que tenía planeado para el momento que el volviera a presentarse ante sus hijos y el accedió ya que vio que Ise realmente amaba a Gabriel al punto de dar su vida de ser necesario y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a ella y a ninguno de los demás Ángeles del cielo ya que sus números se encontraban muy por lo debajo de las otras dos fracciones, también le explico que sería el mismo el que derrotara a Trihexa para que Yahve pudiera ver a sus nietos crecer algo que Ise temiera por su vida al ver el lado sobre protector que tenia Yahve hacia Gabriel.

Ise había entrado a una habitación que Wiss creó para que Yahve y draig entrenaran, sin correr el riesgo de destruía algo de valor o en el peor de los caso herir a una persona.

"Draig ven aquí" grito Ise para llamar la atención de su antiguo compañero de combate, en este momento Yahve aprovecho el descuido de draig y lo ataco, logrando herirlo aunque fuera un poco.

"Que quieres Ise hiciste que perdiera en el entrenamiento" decía draig algo molesto ya que ahora tendía que pagarle la comida a Yahve durante una semana.

"Quiero hablar contigo de algo que me está pasando, Yahve puedes dejarnos solos por favor" decía Ise a Yahve y este procedió a salir de la sala de entrenamiento para dejar hablar a Ise y Draig.

"Bien de qué quieres hablar Ise" decía draig mientras que aterrizaba frente a Ise.

"Últimamente me ha pasado que si alguien trata de dañar o tocar a las chicas que se encuentran dentro de esta libreta me enoja fácilmente y quiero matar sin razón tu sabes que es lo que me pasa y porque estoy reaccionando posesivo hacia Himiko o cualquier nombre en la lista de mi libreta, responde por favor draig" decía Ise mientras que sacaba la libreta y mostraba los nombres a draig.

"Bien tendré que darte la charla ya que soy el único dragón adulto y macho que hay por aquí, bien por donde comenzar ah ya se, recuerdas que tu cuerpo fue destruido por la maldición de samael en tu enfrentamiento contra Shalba" decía draig mientras que Ise asentía a lo dicho por el dragón " Bien la cuestión es qué Gran Rojo y Ophis aportaron algunos de sus poderes para crear un cuerpo el cual tu alma pudiera habitar, pero durante el transcurso en el que estuviste inconsciente mi alma y la tuya se fusionaron por un momento y obtuviste las mismas capacidades que yo portaba al tener mi cuerpo, pero tú no las podías utilizar debido a que tu utilizabas el Boosted Gear para todo y nunca trataste de saber qué cosas nuevas habías ganado por la adición de poder de Gran Rojo y Ophis, pero había otro factor el porqué no las podías utilizar y este era que eras un demonio/dragón y no un dragón por completo, pero al extraer las piezas de tu cuerpo y al someterte al entrenamiento que nos contaron tus maestros, perdiste lo que te quedaba de demonio, bueno no realmente ya que estas cosas se fusionaron con tus características de dragón y tu cuerpo las asimilo muy bien y ya que eres un dragón por completo y no tienes el entrenamiento necesario para resistir algunos de los efectos al ser un dragón los cuales son:

Un gran deseo de pelear con oponentes poderosos

El ser muy sobre protector con tus hembras

El ser como un perro que no permite que ningún otro macho se acerque a tu territorio, a no ser alguien a quien tu consideres como un padre como Wiss y Bills

Y la ultima pero no menos importante de ellas solo puedes marcar a las hembras que realmente te ame y las ames porque de no ser así la marca de compañero que pondrás sobre ellas te ira matando poco a poco por forzar la marca sobre ellas" decía draig que se acomodaba unas gafas y empezaba borrar lo que escribió en el pizarrón [de donde los saco ni el mimo autor lo sabe].

"Por cierto ya marcaste a esas dos hembras verdad la chica llamada Himiko y Vados-sama eh no pierdes el tiempo compañero" decía draig a Ise el cual se sorprendió por lo que dijo draig

"De que estás hablando draig yo no las he marcado todavía" decía algo rojo Ise por lo que respondió a draig.

"Un dragón libera feromonas para atraer a su hembra si esta hembra acepta las feromonas esto se convierte en una pseudomarca y al tener relaciones con dicha hembra la pseudomarca se convierte en una marca de por vida" decía draig a Ise que nuevamente se sorprendió por lo dicho por draig esto quería decir que marco a Yasaka y Kuno también.

"Bueno ya entendí mi comportamiento y porque llamas a Vados-chan, sama draig" decía Ise ya que casi nunca había escuchado llamar a draig sama a alguien.

"Idiota ella es claramente más poderosa que yo y el dios bíblico y yo solamente muestro respeto por un poder mayor al mío y dime cuando planes revelarte ante las fracciones traidoras como Ise el dios de la destrucción del sexto universo te imaginas que cara pondrán y más cuando se enteren que el dios bíblico, yo estamos de regreso y en nuestra mejor forma para la batalla, ya quiero restregárselo en la cara al blanco y decirle que soy el único dragón celestial libre y con mi poder al 100%, mientras que el tiene tener un contenedor adecuado para utilizar casi el 100% de su poder y solo por unas horas cuando máximo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ahora si te vas a joder Albión mi ex-portador es el más poderoso del universo" decía draig mientas que volvía a reír pero esta vez apareció un fondo nublado y caían rayos del cielo mientras que su risa se volvió maniaca, casi como un homicida al decirle que puede matar cuantas personas quiera y que no sería condenado por ellas, Ise poco a poco se retiraba del lugar sin alterar a draig ya que esta reacción asusto un poco a Ise ya que el no conocía esta faceta de su amigo draig en absoluto.

 **Mientras tanto**

Los demonios se volvían locos ya que no hallaban rastro alguno de sombra al amanecer, ya que ellos creían que sería fácil encontrar a una persona con un gran poder y utilizaron las habilidades de Kuroka y Koneko en Senjutsu para rastrearlo pero sin ningún resultado favorable para ellos, lo que ellos no sabían es que Ise estaba al tanto de sus planes pero no haría nada por el momento a no ser que Gabriel o Penemue estuvieran en peligro, ya que el puso una barrera especial en Kyoto y esta le avisaría si Yasaka o Kuno estuvieran en peligro.

 **Tres días después**

Tiempo después Ise se encontraba combatiendo con su maestro el cual le decía que tenía que crear sus propios ataques de destrucción, es cierto que Bills le enseño sus ataques firma, pero Bills quería que Ise creara un ataque que pudiera borrar un planeta de ser necesario, durante los tres días Ise estuvo en una cámara creada especialmente por vados para que ellos entrenaran y así creo su ataque el que consistía en imaginar la distancia de los sus objetivos y después chasquear los dedos y lo que se encontrara en dicha ubicación desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

Habían pasado tres días y los demonios no podían encontrar a sombra al amanecer y Azazel le dio la tarea al grupo de Valí de encontrarlo a lo cual Valí pregunto que tenia de especial este personaje entonces él y su grupo vieron su batalla contra los dioses japoneses y Valí comenzó a pensar en los diferentes escenarios de batallas en los cuales solo ellos dos quedaban de pie y a su alrededor miles de cuerpos en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre y al final ellos enfrentándose para saber quién era el ser más poderoso.

Azazel le dijo que fuera al cielo para que mostrara el video de la batalla a Michael y saber cómo se encontraba después de perder a su hermana Gabriel y si Michael se encontraba muy deprimido, los demonios y ángeles caídos llamarían a una reunión de inmediato para destituir a Michael del puesto de líder de las fracciones aliadas y poner a Sirzechs como el nuevo líder de las fracciones para ganar algunos secretos de ellas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al cielo y ver a Gabriel caminando junto a Michael mientras que platicaban de qué Valí no alcanzo a escuchar y entonces los llamo para mostrarles el video de la batalla y preguntar si habían visto a alguien similar a la persona del video.

"Disculpe a Michael Azazel me envió para ver cómo te encontrabas por el secuestro de Gabriel pero no esperaba verla aquí como la rescataron sin la ayuda del grupo y preguntar si conoces a alguien como la persona de un video que te mostrare" pregunto Valí a el actual líder del cielo.

"Bien Valí para responder a tu pregunta un prometido de Gabriel fue el solo a la base de Rizevim Lucifer y la saco sin llamar la atención de los enemigos y el mismo creó una barrera que es imposible de pasar a menos que seas aliado de nosotros los ángeles" decía Michael a valí, el cual sonreía al saber que ellos podían entrar al cielo sin alertar a nadie ya que la barrera los reconocería como aliados y no llamaría la atención de nadie en caso de atacar a los Ángeles y exterminarlos y robar todo del cielo, por otro lado le daba a algo de curiosidad quien sería el prometido de la Serafín Gabriel ya que Azazel le dijo que era casi imposible que Gabriel se fijara en algún hombre.

"Bien a lo que vine donde esta una sala que contenga una televisión y un Dvd para mostrarles un combate que decidió si Yasaka la líder de la fracción yokai se casaba con el individuo que les mencione anteriormente, lo sorprendente de esto es que se enfrento contra 4 dioses japoneses y salió sin ninguna herida" decía Valí mientras que Michael y Gabriel lo guiaban a la habitación para ver el video, al encender la pantalla y la video Gabriel y Michael reconocieron de inmediato a sombra al amanecer, pero lo disimularon muy bien para no llamar la atención del descendiente de Lucifer.

"Quien es este sombra al amanecer Valí ya que al parecer su poder debe de estar al par con Shiva-dono o un poco mayor al del y por lo que vi ni siquiera se esforzó en el combate" decía Michael analizando nuevamente el video y el posible poder que tenia sombra al amanecer.

"No lo sabemos Michael, no sabemos si es aliado o enemigo y es por esta razón que venía al cielo a ver si alguno de ustedes sabían algo del" decía despreocupadamente Valí a Michael, aun que Valí estuvo un poco desilusionado porque los ángeles tampoco sabían nada de este individuo "bien me retiro para dar las buenas noticias y hacerles saber a los demás que ustedes tampoco saben nada de este individuo y si tienen algún tipo de información háganoslo saber" decía Valí mientras que activaba un circulo de teletrasportacion y desaparecía del lugar.

Michael y Gabriel al ver que Valí desapareció procedieron a llamar a los altos mandos de los ángeles para hacerles saber el poder de sombra al amanecer y la posible alianza que se podía crear con el pero para ello Gabriel tenía que aceptar casarse con él.

 **Bien chicos me faltan escribir 12 páginas de homenaje y maldito trabajo no me da tiempo de nada pero no se preocupen en diciembre tendré 2 semanas libres y publicare 3 capítulos y terminare traición reescrito la primera temporada y sin más me despido por el momento.**

 **SE DESPIDE RYU NO ARASHI**


	12. capítulo 12

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

y para algunas personas gracias por leer el fanfict significa mucho como escritor y se les agradece

* * *

 **ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS SE AGRADECEN Y COMO MUCHOS DE USTEDES SUPIERON NO PUBLIQUE POR RAZONES PERSONALES, YA QUE CONTARÍA CON DOS SEMANAS LIBRES APARTAR DEL 15 DE DICIEMBRE PERO POR RAZONES DE CAUSA MAYOR ME VI EN LA NECESIDAD DE TRABAJAR HASTA EL 18 DE DICIEMBRE Y DESPUÉS OPERARON A MI PAPA EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE Y TUVE QUE CUIDARLO EN EL HOSPITAL Y NO ME DABA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, AHORA QUE YA ESTÁ UN POCO MAS RECUPERADO ESPERO Y PUBLICAR MÁS SEGUIDO PARA COMPENSAR LO QUE LES PROMETÍ EN DICIEMBRE Y TRAICIÓN TERMINARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 13 DANDO INICIO A UNA NUEVA SAGA QUE AUN NO SE POR CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS ESTARÁ CONFORMADA** **.**

 **Capitulo 12 Guerra**

En una habitación oscura se encontraban actualmente Rizevim Lucifer y su fiel sirviente Euclides Lucifuge los cuales trazaban los últimos planes para la gran guerra y para liberar el sello que contenía a Trihexa de su sello, lo cual tardarían un mes para que rebelión despertara completamente y así romper el sello, pero algo muy raro paso, esto sucedió durante al ataque de aquella misteriosa figura, la cual se atrevió a salvar a Gabriel de un terrible destino a manos de Rizevim y no solo eso fue capaz de matar a mas de 5 dragones en la categoría divina sin intentarlo al parecer.

"Bien Euclides-kun cuanto tiempo antes de romper el sello de Trihexa y destruir a las fracciones" preguntaba de una manera muy animada Rizevim a su ciervo

"Bien con el despertar de rebelión yo diría que tres semanas cuando mucho porque aun le falta recuperar poder, aunque en primer lugar no sé como despertó ya que se necesitaría un portador tan poderoso como Shiva-sama, Rizevim-sama y eso es lo extraño ni usted, ni yo o alguno de nuestros hombres a tocado la espada" respondía Euclides a su maestro aunque lo último fue mas una pregunta que una respuesta

"Y en cuanto al otro proyecto Euclides-kun como vas, serás capaz de crear el boosted gear de Ise-kun" preguntaba con una sonrisa aun mayor Rizevim, ya que se imaginaba el caos que causaría a las fracciones al ver al dragón emperador rojo del lado de los dragones malignos

"Si Rizevim-sama el antebrazo del dragón estará terminado e días a lo máximo, pero hay una mala noticia al no contener el alma del dragón emperador rojo consumirá muchas almas de dragones malignos para que esta funcione como si fuera la original sería perfecto si pudiéramos obtener el alma de draig el dragón emperador rojo para que así el boosted gear sea perfecto sin ningún fallo" respondía Euclides a Rizevim mientras que materializaba dicho guantelete en su mano izquierda para después pasar a su estado balance break el cual era idéntico al que portaba Ise solo tenía la pequeña diferencia de que Euclides la había agregado un tipo de mira para no perder a ninguno de sus objetivos mientras combatía.

 **Con Ise**

Ise se encontraba meditando ya que draig le había dicho que lo necesitaba para poner sus sentidos de dragón hacia abajo ese era el primer paso para lograr controlarse, el segundo paso sería pasar la prueba dragón la cual consistía en consumir licor, pero no cualquier licor este seria licor de manzana dorada el mayor manjar de un dragón, pero al combinarse con el alcohol hacia que un dragón perdiera todo el auto control que este estuviera y se lanzara sobre su pareja para entrar en un estado de excitación extremo donde el macho perdería dicho estado después de una semana en la cueva con la hembra fornicando y si no lograbas controlar dicho estado no serbias como dragón y serias una deshonra para dicha especie noble.

Ise había logrado terminar la primera parte de su entrenamiento y decidió ir a Kyoto a ver a Yasaka y Kuno para llevarlas al universo 7 donde tendría una cita con Himiko, Vados, Yasaka y Kuno para prepararse para la segunda parte de su entrenamiento ya que después de sumergirse en dicho entrenamiento dudaba poder estar con ellas sin perder el control, para evitar poderles hacer daño de alguna forma posible.

"Bien que hare como le digo a Vados que tengamos una cita para conocernos mas ya que con Yasaka y Kuno esto será fácil y aun más fácil con Himiko, lo difícil será planear un momento romántico para cada una de ellas y tendré que ver la forma de Penemue sea parte de mi grupo sin alertar a los Ángeles caídos y demonios de que aun estoy vivo" Ise estaba tan sumergido en sus planes que no se dio cuenta de que los digo en voz alta y Vados había escuchado todo y ella estaba de acuerdo con que tuviera un harem pero eso si ella se encargaría de dirigir cada acción dentro del harem de su futuro esposo ya que no por nada era la maestra del antigua dios de la destrucción del universo seis.

Ise al salir de la habitación creyó a ver visto a alguien en la puerta pero no le prestó atención pensando que era solo su imaginación.

 **En la habitación de Himiko**

Vados acababa de llegar a la habitación que pertenecía a la primera novia de Ise o mejor dicho la primera esposa de Ise toco la puerta dos veces hasta que escucho un "adelante" por parte de Himiko la cual se sorprendió al ver entrar a su habitación a la maestra o guía de Ise.

"Bien para que ha venido a mi habitación Vados-sama" preguntaba Himiko mientras que terminaba de secarse el pelo con una toalla

"Seré rápida y concisa Himiko, Ise ama al parecer a muchos seres inferiores a la categoría dios universal en la que el esta y por ello tengo que hablar contigo" decía Vados a Himiko

Himiko al entender lo que Vados trataba de decir, entendió que un dios universal no podía mezclarse con seres inferiores a su propia existencia lo cual hizo que se enfureciera por lo que Vados trataba de dar a entender que ella no tenía el derecho a estar con Ise y justo cuando estaba por reclamar a Vados y decirle que ella no era quien para decir con quien entablaba una relación Ise.

"Y lo que quiero decirte es que Ise-kun debe tener un harem para llenar el hueco que aun se encuentra en su corazón por la traición de sus supuestos amigos y maestros" decía vados ahora si Himiko no entendía nada de nada ella pensó que Vados se opondría a la relación que tenia con Ise y trataría de separarlos pero aquí estaba Vados diciéndole que Ise tiene que tener un harem para compensar todo el dolor sufrido por sus antiguas compañeros.

"Y por ello quiero decirte que yo también formare parte del harem de Ise-kun y pienso ser la persona que administre el tiempo que Ise este con cada una de sus futuras compañeras eso claro si estás de acuerdo por lo que escuche tu seres el alfa en dicho harem" decía Vados ahora con un gran sonrojo en su cara, Himiko se encontraba mas perdida que nunca y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza a lo dicho por Vados.

"Bien eso es todo que tengas un agradable día Himiko" decía Vados mientras que se retiraba de la habitación dejando atrás una confundida Himiko.

 **De regreso a con Ise**

"Y bien que hace Bills-sensei aparte de comer" decía Ise a Bills

"Bien Ise es hora de decirte algo que tenía en mente y que Wiss aprobó antes de irse con Chappa" decía Bills de forma algo seria a Ise

"Y que sería eso Bills-sensei" preguntaba Ise a Bills

"Bien Ise entre nosotros los dioses de la destrucción hay un ritual el cual permite cambiar el ADN de una persona cada 3000 años yo ni ninguno de los actuales dioses lo ha hecho en más de 30000 años, la persona en la que se utilizo por única vez es Zenos-sama ya que en el ritual participaron los antiguos 12 dioses de la destrucción de cada uno de los universos y dando por ende que él se convirtiera en el dios de dioses ya que al terminar el ritual Zenos-sama gano un cuarto de poder de cada uno de los doce dioses y su poder solamente puede ser igualado por los nuevos 12 dioses de la destrucción, podríamos derrotarlo si todos y cada uno de nosotros pelea contra él pero el riesgo de que algunos muramos en el enfrentamiento es demasiado alto y por ello ninguno de nosotros se ha atrevido a desafiarlo y ninguno de los nuevos dioses esta dispuesto a utilizar el ritual con una nueva persona porque no sabemos cómo reaccionaría al tener un poder capaz de destruirlo todo y si dicho poder lo corrompe no habría nadie capaz de detenerlo"(excepto ellos ya que ni Zenos-sama y nosotros los dioses de la destrucción seriamos capaces de ganarles) termino de relatar y pensar Bills.

"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Bills-sensei" preguntaba aun mas extrañado Ise por lo relatado Bills

"A eso voy Ise quiero que te conviertas en mi hijo de sangre ya que tus antiguos padres te traicionaron y te cambiaron por seres que no valen la pena" explicaba Bills a Ise

Yo...no sé qué decir esto es muy repentino y no puedo negar que mientras que estaba entrenando te aprendí a ver como un padre" decía Ise sorprendiendo a Bills "pero dígame que cambios tendré al pasar por el ritual" decía Ise imaginándose ganar el mismo tipo de piel que tenia Bills y si Himiko ya no lo amaba por eso el no podría soportarlo.

"No te preocupes lo único que ganaras será que tus ojos serán violetas, tu cabello cambie pero aun no se qué color y obtendrás un cuarto de todo mi poder incrementando el tuyo nuevamente" termino de decir Bills a Ise.

"Bien hagámoslo padre" decía Ise con una gran sonrisa en la cara

"Bien Ise recuéstate en el piso y no te muevas entendido" decía Bills mientras que Ise se acostaba en el suelo y Bills procedió a derramar un litro de su sangre para realizar el ritual de sangre para que Ise cortara todo laso con sus antiguos padres ya que aun contaba con las características físicas de ellos.

El ritual tardo alrededor de una hora para completarse y tal como dijo Bills Ise tenía ojos de color violeta, su cabello era de color negro azabache y creció hasta su cintura (tipo goku ssj 4) y sintió como su poder volvió a crecer, Bills al sentir el poder de Ise podía dar por hecho que podía pelear contra Isis la diosa de la destrucción del onceavo universo y por ende uno de los más poderosos de los dioses de la destrucción existentes.

Isis siempre buscaba un esposo capaz de darle batalla y ser digno de su mano pero de todos los dioses de los universos solo su hermana Neftis que era la diosa de la destrucción del doceavo universo era capaz de derrotarla en una batalla uno contra uno.

Bills pensó (pobre de ti hijo mío tendrás que enfrentarte a una loca enferma de la batalla que intentara someterte a sus deseos si descubre que eres igual o un poco más poderoso que ella).

"Bien Ise ya está terminado el ritual ahora solo te faltaría entrenar para controlar tu poder nuevamente" decía Bills a su hijo

"Si padre entrenare duro para controlar mi nuevo poder sobretodo porque no pude controlar el 100% de mi antiguo poder sin perder el control apenas lograba controlar el 90% del sin volverme loco y atacar todo lo que estuviera a mi paso" decía Ise mientras que abría y cerraba sus manos

"Si me disculpas tengo que ver a el dios bíblico para preguntarle algo con permiso padre" decía Ise mientras que Bills le decía "ve con cuidado hijo".

 **Habitación de entrenamiento de draig y el dios bíblico**

"Bien parece que hemos logrado aumentar nuestro poder Yahve" decía draig mientras aterrizaba en el suelo después de entrenar por tres días seguido sin descanso para aumentar sus podres para preparase para la guerra que se avecinaba, ya que draig quería medir fuerzas contra Gran Rojo, Ophis y Trihexa al termina su entrenamiento, el dios bíblico tena ideas similares a draig solo que el solo quería sellar nuevamente a Trihexa sin llegar a perder la vida en el proceso y vivir al lado de sus hijos y si la relación de Ise y Gabriel avanzaba bien esperaba ver a sus nietos pronto, aun que lo molestaba un poco que Gabriel no fuera la única mujer en la vida de Ise y trato de entender que era necesario varias mujeres en la vida de Ise para que este no fuera consumido por el odio, ya que aunque había un poco en el corazón de Ise el sabia que con el tiempo podía crecer y convertir a Ise en un dios homicida y como este sería su universo nadie tendía el poder para oponérsele, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta de la habitación se abría y Ise entraba en ella.

"Yo como va su entrenamiento amigos" decía Ise con una pequeña sonrisa

Los dos seres al ver el cambio de Ise se sorprendieron y no pudieron evitar preguntar qué paso a lo que él les conto lo del ritual y platicaron durante unos 30 minutos hasta que Ise le digo a Yahve que quería hablar a solas con él y draig entendió que era un asunto muy importante y decidió marcharse del lugar para que hablaran cómodamente.

"Y bien joven Ise que necesitas hablar conmigo que es tan importante" preguntaba dios a Ise

"Veras Yahve quiero convertir a una de tus hijas en una de mis esposas" decía Ise pero dios hablo

"Si eso ya lo sé y te di mi aprobación parea que conocieras a Gabriel..." decía dios mientras que Ise lo interrumpió para explicarle las cosas

"Bueno veras no es Gabriel de la que estoy hablando es de..."decía Ise

"Y entonces de quien hablas" decía nuevamente dios interrumpiendo a Ise

"Estoy hablando de Penemue quisiera saber si hay forma de que vuelva a ser un Ángel ya que no quiero tener nada que ver con la fracción de Azazel ya que apuñalan por la espalda a la primera oportunidad obtenida" decía de forma seria Ise a dios y si el no podía Ise utilizaría uno de los deseos de su anillo para que Penemue no tuviera nada que ver con la fracción de ángeles caídos.

Dios al mirar la seriedad de Ise decidió contestarle "bueno hay una forma nada más que tendía que entrar a mi habitación privada donde se encuentra el verdadero sistema y modificar que Penemue no esté entre los ángeles impuros, pero Michael y mis demás hijos se darían cuenta de inmediato que estoy vivo y eso generaría confusión a menos que..." decía dios mientras que explicaba su plan a Ise y este al entender el plan fue de inmediato a encontrar a Vados para llevar a cabo su plan.

 **Con Irina**

Irina había notado ciertos cambios en el grupo Gremory después de la muerte de Ise y estoy la incomodaba un poco ya que seguido veía a rias viendo fotos de posibles peones para su nobleza y él como todos seguían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo más raro de todo fue ver como las chicas del grupo Gremory entablaron relaciones con otros hombres después de profesar amor eterno a Ise y esto la molestaba en gran medida.

Un día fue llamada por Griselda por ordenes de Michael al cual estar al frente de ella le explico que cortara poco a poco conexión con los Gremory porque seria transferida a otra academia (Michael temía por la seguridad de su ase ya que cedió cuenta que el grupo Gremory no se detendría hasta obtener poderosos siervos a su disposición) Irina se molesto y estaba a punto de decir que no podía abandonar a sus amigas, ya que estas no eran las enseñanza del señor y no dio más remedio que mostrarle la cinta del como el grupo Gremory y Azazel se habían desecho de Ise ya que ya no era de utilidad para ellos al perder a el dragón emperador rojo draig, ella decidió seguir el consejo de Michael y se transfirió a otra escuela cuando se le pregunto el porqué Michael les comunico que al igual que los demonios tenían a su disposición un centro de estudios ocupados por gran cantidad de ellos, los Ángeles decidieron hacer algo similar en una ciudad vecina donde seria transferida Irina y donde la podían estar cuidando de posibles ataques por parte de Ángeles caídos o demonios sin llamar la atención de estos.

Irina se encontraba caminando rumbo a su nueva escuela donde se encontrarían varios Ángeles reencarnados los cuales eran algo fuertes para los estándares de Ángeles de bajo rango ya que podían pelear contra los demonios de clase alta y ganar.

Un Ángel de esta escuela seria igual a 5 demonios de clase media.

 **Con Penemue**

Penemue había sido una de las más afectadas por la muerte de Ise ya que ella se enamoro de el cuando este fue a buscar a Azazel en los cuarteles de los Ángeles caídos y al no encontrarlo se paso la tarde charlando con ella, ella encontrado todo lo que buscaba en un hombre en el amable, confiable, fuerte, guapo, gallardo, sabia escuchar y sobre todo la miraba con una mirada algo pervertida pero a ella le gustaba ser observada de esa forma por él y no como sus compañeros que lo único que buscaban era entrar en sus pantalones la primera vez que hablaban por esa razón se gano un apodo entre los Ángeles caídos la general de hierro ya que ninguno recordaba porque motivo había caído Penemue y no mostraba interés en algún hombre, todos pensaban que era lesbiana y que le gustaban mujeres como Gabriel o Serafall, pero que equivocados estaba acerca de sus gustos.

 **Ise y Vados**

Ise le conto a Vados cual era su plan para volver a Penemue nuevamente un Ángel en la gracia del señor a lo cual vados acepto pero con una condición (Vados sabia como Ise estaba batallando para pedirle una cita así que ella tenía planeado invitarlo) la cual sería tener una cita en el universo 7 ya que en el universo 6 llamarían mucho la atención ya que ellos no desprendían ningún tipo de aura o energía, es decir todas las personas, plantas, animales, Ángeles, demonios, Ángeles caídos y dioses desprendían cierto tipo de energía y ellos al estar en un plano superior no era posible ser sentidos y esto levantaría sospechas entre las fracciones y no los dejaría tener su cita en paz.

Ise accedió de inmediato y le dijo que él tenía planeado hacerlo pero que no encontraba la manera del como decírselo ya que ellos casi no hablaban y entonces él le pregunto que le gustaba y que le disgustaba para conocerse mas así charlaron durante una hora al terminar de platicar prometieron que en su cita terminarían de conocerse mejor.

Ise y Vados sintieron la presencia de Penemue y se tele trasportaron a la base de los Ángeles caídos.

 **Base de en el inframundo de los Ángeles caídos**

Penemue se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama preguntándose el porqué razón ella no tuvo la valentía de decirle a Ise como se sentía y se arrepentía del no decirle de sus sentimientos ya que era casi seguro que Ise le digiera que si por que el ya contaba con un harem y una mas no haría daño ella era hermosa, cualquier hombre mataría por tenerla cada noche en su cama y ser dueño de su corazón así que si le hubiera confesado como se sentía por él lo más seguro es que le dijera que tendían que conocerse mejor y que aceptaría al final ya que contaría con una nueva mujer en su harem personal y no solo eso ella al ser más madura podría ser la hembra alfa en su harem.

Penemue fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando dos individuos aparecieron de la nada en su habitación, estuvo a punto de gritar pero una de las figuras le tapo la boca evitando así que gritara para pedir ayuda, la otra figura al parecer puso una barrera ya que ella encendió su poder para alertar a los demás miembros de los Ángeles caídos, pero nadie llegaba a ayudarla de repente la persona que le tapaba la boca le dijo algo al oído lo cual la hizo estremecerse de lujuria por el simple hecho de hablar "te soltare y dejare que hables pero primero escúchame por favor entendido" ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces fue liberada y pudo ver a sus captores uno era una hembra un poco más alta que ella con un tipo de piel azul pero muy hermosa y con una gran figura, el orto individuo lo conoció de inmediato era sombra al amanecer el ser al cual Azazel quería encontrar para convencerlo de unirse a ellos.

"siento si te asuste Penemue-chan pero no podía darme el lujo de que Azazel o cualquiera otro alto mando de los Ángeles caídos sepa que estoy aquí" decía sombra al amanecer mientras hacia una reverencia a ella

"Y bien que quiere un ser que es capaz de derrotar a cuatro grandes deidades con un humilde ángel caído como yo" decía Penemue aun que no lo demostrara estaba nerviosa por estar frente a una figura de gran poder como lo era sombra al amanecer

"Fácil Penemue-chan vine a pedirte que seas una de mis esposas y decirte que si pudieras volver a ser ángel al servicio de dios que me dirías" decía Ise a Penemue

Bueno para la primera pregunta me siento alagada de ser tomada en cuenta para ser una de sus esposas pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y nunca lo traicionaría y en cuanto a su segunda pregunta no me arrepiento de ser un ángel caído y quiero seguir siéndolo" decía Penemue temiendo que sus respuestas no le causaran la muerte aunque al pensar que moriría y se encontraría con Ise nuevamente no se oía nada mal para ella

"Bien me parecen muy bien tus respuestas pero tengo algo que mostrarte y después de eso me dirás si quieres seguir siendo un ángel caído" decía Ise mientras que preparaba un hechizo para mostrar los últimos momentos de Ise Hyodou a Penemue, Penemue no sabía lo que sombra al amanecer intentaba pero de repente se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y esto la aterraba, pero antes de que dijera algo la oscuridad desapareció y dio lugar al enfrentamiento entre Ise y el antiguo Lucifer él como Ise perdió a draig, mas sin embargo Ise aun se encontraba con vida y como fue trasladado a una de las instituciones del clan Gremory para tratarlo y dejarlo fuera de peligro, él como Ise despertaba y como era repudiado por el actual Lucifer, su antiguo rival Valí y su grupo y Azazel, como fue expulsado del grupo Gremory para después darle muerte de una forma cobarde y que su cuerpo fuera trasportado por Azazel a Kokiutos, para que nadie encontrara su cuerpo al terminar de ver las escenas que se desarrollaron enfrente de ella, preguntas rondaban en su cabeza como fue que sombra al amanecer había logrado encontrar dicha información de su amado dragón emperador rojo, pero descarto estos pensamientos por una enorme sed de sangre quería matar a Azazel por mentirle, a las mujeres del grupo Gremory por usar a Ise para su propios beneficios y a Lucifer por estar de acuerdo con acecinar al hombre al que ella amaba.

"Como tienes esta información y como puedo estar segura de que no es un engaño" pregunto Penemue aguantando las ganas de llorar por la pérdida de el único hombre que amo y amaría

"Eso es fácil" decía sombra al amanecer mientras que lentamente llevaba sus manos a su máscara y procedió a quitársela, Penemue se moría de la ansiedad ya que ella conocería la cara del hombre que dos de las tres fracciones buscaban para que fuera parte de ellas.

Poco a poco la máscara dejo su rostro dando paso a la cara del hombre del que ella se enamoro, pero su rostro y cuerpo mostraban algunos cambios que ella pudo apreciar, lo primero fueron sus ojos ahora eran violetas y su cabello negro azabache y que lo habían ver aun más sexy según ella, segundo era más alto que ella y su cuerpo era más construido y dejaría a cualquier dios en vergüenza, generando lujuria en ella, tercero su rostro mostraba los años de un adulto joven ya no tena la cara de un adolecente ahora aparentaba tener alrededor de 20 a 23 años y se veía endemoniadamente aun más guapo que antes.

"Es porque yo soy Ise" terminada de decir Ise ya con el rostro completamente libre de la máscara, apenas termino de hablar fue tecleado por una mancha purpura que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Idiota pensé que moriste porque no me dijiste que estabas vivo y como es que estas vivo bueno eso no importa ahora estas aquí conmigo y te amo" decía Penemue mientras lloraba en el pecho de Ise, este solamente la abrazaba tiernamente.

"Lo siento por preocuparte pero ahora me dirás aun quieres seguir siendo un ángel caído" decía Ise

"No ya no lo quiero pero no puedo dejar de serlo solo padre tendía el poder de cambiar mi naturaleza de ángel caído a un ángel"

 **Bien chicos no había publicado nada por las razones que decía arriba pero lo de la mejora de mi padre fue solo temporal ya que falleció el día 3 de febrero de 2017 y tardare un poco en recuperarme de esta perdida, pero no abandonaré ninguno de mis fanfiction y gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Se despide ryu no Arashi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Revelaciones**

"Bien por eso no hay problema toca mi hombro" decía Ise a Penemue y procedieron a ser tele trasportados por Vados a la ubicación donde se encontraba los demás.

 **Con Bills**

Bills estaba teniendo una buena comida hasta que apareció su hijo junto a su ángel y una chica con el pelo purpura y muy bonita.

"Bien Ise quien es ella" preguntaba Bills sin dejar de comer

"Bien papa ella es una de las mujeres que serán mis esposas en este universo y será una de mis diosas" decía Ise a Bills

Penemue no entendía lo que decían ya que ella no conocía a este raro gato y no podía sentir su presencia al igual que la de la mujer al lado de Ise, de repente sintió 2 presencias conocidas una de ellas era el dragón gales Draig y la otra era la que nunca pensó volver a sentir era su padre el dios bíblico el cual se sentía más poderoso que antes, Penemue iba a decir algo hasta que Ise volvió a hablar.

"bien Penemue sígueme tengo a alguien que presentarte" decía Ise mientras que Vados y Penemue lo seguían a la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban el dios bíblico y el dragón celestial.

Al llegar a la sala Ise desato algo de su aura para que se detuvieran de su entrenamiento ya que no quería que dañaran a Penemue por algún tipo de ataque perdido.

Draig y el dios bíblico descendieron hacia el suelo y vieron a Ise junto a Vados y Penemue, la cual al ve a su padre quiso abrazarlo pero al ser un caído dudaba que este le correspondiera sin atacarla, el dios bíblico al ver lo que su hija quería decidió abrir sus brazos en señal de que quería un abrazo de ella.

Después de todo era conocido como un ser que todo lo perdona y todo amor.

"Bien si estas aquí significa que estas al tanto de la situación no es así mi hija" Decía el dios bíblico a su hija

"Claro que si padre pero como es que estas vivo" Decía Penemue sin dejar de abrazar a su padre.

"La verdad no lo se solo recuerdo estar frente a un dragón dorado que empequeñece a gran rojo en tamaño y podre, aun que Ise esta al tanto de que Draig y yo estemos nuevamente vivos en este mundo mi querida hija" Dacia el dios bíblico mientras soltaba a su hija la cual de mala manera soltó a su padre.

Así estuvieron hablando y poniéndose al día con todo lo que había pasado después de su muerte, al terminar de contar todo lo que paso era ya de noche e Ise hablo.

"Oye padre yo quiero que Penemue regrese a ser ángel antes de que amanezca si es posible ya que planeo llevarlas al universo 5 ya que hable con los dioses de ese universo gracias a Vados y me permitieron entrar en su universo sin ningún problema que puede surgir con ellos, su ángel o asistentes por entrar en su territorio sin su permiso, pero gracias a Vados por ser mi ángel y que tiene un mayor conocimiento de los demás dioses de la destrucción se puedo comunicar con Kratos el ángel del dios de la destrucción del universo 5" Decía Ise a su padre, lo cual sorprendido a Penemue ya que Ise le decía padre a su padre y ella no sabia porque pero Ise al ver su cara decidió responder sus dudas "bueno Penemue-chan la razón por la cual lo llamo padre es que medio el permiso para casarme con dos de sus hijas una es Gabriel y la otra ere tu" Decía Ise así respondiendo a las dudas que tenia Penemue.

"Claro que si mocoso y no me llames padre hasta que estén casados" Decía el dios bíblico con una pequeña sonrisa, aun que al ver la reacción de Penemue la hizo aun mas gracia ya que esta enrojeció casi dejando a un tomate en vergüenza por el tono rojo que tenia en su cara lo cual hizo que este riera de gran manera. Al terminar de hacer avergonzar a Penemue hablo nuevamente dios "bien vamos a mi habitación secreta en el cielo donde se encuentra el verdadero sistema" Decía mientras que Ise y vados se acercaban a el.

"Bien Penemue esperarme aquí es necesario que Vados y yo vayamos a el cielo con el ya que es necesario, yo los teletrasportare a el lugar, Vados creara una barrera para no ser detectados ya que aun que tu padre logre suprimir su podre su aura divina se a incrementado en gran medida y Rafael al igual que los demás serafines fácilmente podrían reconocer su aura y el poco poder que del escape" Decía Ise a Penemue

Al teletrasportarse llegaron al cielo

Habitación secreta en el octavo cielo

Ya en la habitación se encontraban los tres frente a lo que parecía un gran pantalla traslucida donde aparecían varios nombres al igual al lado de cada nombre decía milagros realizados y no realizados, aun lado de esta pantalla también se encontraba una pantalla mas pequeña donde aparecían los nombres de ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Dios rápidamente se acerco a su sistema mientras Vados creaba rápidamente una barrera para prevenir que sintieran la presencia de dios e Ise estaba mirando el lugar de un lado a otro.

"Vamos a ver los comandos y contraseña de mi sistema es" Decía dios mientras tecleaba rápidamente y por ultimo vertía una gran cantidad de poder sacro, borrando así el nombre de Penemue de ángeles caídos y aparecía nuevamente su nombre en la lista de ángeles.

 **Con Bills y Penemue**

Se encontraban platicando platicando de lo que iban a hacer una vez la guerra terminara cuando Penemue empezó a brillar y aparecieron sus alas de ángel caído cuando cambiaron nuevamente a las de un ángel puro.

"Felicidades hija espero y hagas feliz a mi hijo se lo merece por tanta traición que le fue jugada" Decía Bills a Penemue, la cual sonrió y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas de felicidad por que Bills la aceptaba para ser una de las esposas de su hijo.

"Si padre prometo nunca traicionarlo y amarlo sobre todas las cosas ya que es lo que el se merece, aunque tengo una duda si Ise tiene hijos estos heredaran el puesto de dios de la destrucción" pregunto Penemue a su padre el antiguo dios de la destrucción del universo 7 uno de los dioses mas poderosos.

"No solo por ser hijos de un dios estos no heredan dicha posición ya que deben mostrar que son dignos del titulo de dios de la destrucción de un respectivo universo es decir si un dios de otro universo ve a uno de los hijos de Ise y le parece adecuado para que este sea sus sucesor en dicho universo este se lo hará saber si y cuando decida dejar su puesto el hijo de Ise tomara el puesto de inmediato ya que para ese tiempo debe a ver ganado el conocimiento necesario para ser un dios" Decía sabiamente Bills a su nueva hija "bien dejando todo de lado Penemue puedes hacerme un favor hija"

"Si claro padre de que se trata" pregunto Penemue a su nuevo padre

"Bien como sabes mi forma es humanoide y parezco mas un gato que una persona es por eso que te llevare a la civilización humana y quiero que me compres comida ya que Vados era la persona encargada de alimentarme mientras que Ise no estaba aquí, pero la comida que dejo ya me la termine y necesito mas harías eso por mi hija"

"Claro padre vamos"

 **En Nueva York**

Penemue y Bills aparecieron arriba del edificio Empire State, mientras que Penemue desendia y utilizaba un hechizo de invisibilidad para el ojo humano y llegar a un callejón para no llamar la atención llego a un restaurante de comida rápida donde compro una gran cantidad de comida para Bills, aunque sabia que no era suficiente para su nuevo padre deicidio mandar la comida por un circulo de trasporte al castillo y fue a otro establecimiento de comida e hizo lo mismo para otros tres establecimientos de comida rápida, al terminar su tarea, utilizo nuevamente el hechizo de invisibilidad para llegar a donde se encontraba Bills y así llegar nuevamente a su casa.

 **De regreso castillo de Ise**

Bills rápidamente dio las gracias a su hija y clavo el colmillo en la comida que estaba frente a el, en ese mismo momento Ise, Vados y el dios bíblico aparecían en el castillo, al verlo Penemue corrió hasta Ise y lo beso en los labios de una forma muy amorosa, mientras derramaba lagrimas de alegría por regresar un ángel al servicio de su padre.

Después de romper el beso Ise decidió hablar

"Bien Penemue veo que todo fue bien ahora quiero que se preparen porque nos iremos unos días al universo 5 para tener una cita con las mujeres que amo" dijo Ise mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

 **Días Después En El Universo 5**

Ise se encontraba en una cita con Yasaka, Kuno, Vados, Penemue y Himiko.

Actualmente salían de uno de los mejores restaurantes que tenia que ofrecer la tierra del Universo 5 donde fueron atendidos por Soma Yukihira el mejor chef de la tierra y su esposa Erina Nakiri.

Si Ise o las chicas tenían algo que decir seria solamente wow la comida era simplemente fuera de este mundo y los satisface en gran medida y Ise aunque comió demasiado para una persona normal supo como guardar los modales en la mesa y no avergonzar a sus parejas las cuales llamaban la atención de todo los hombre en el local o en la calle por la que transitaban, ya que cada una de ellas se podía confundir con una súper modelo con su porte y belleza, aun que Vados estaba bajo un hechizo de transformación para no llamar la atención de los humanos de la tierra, ya que según lo que podían ver de esta tierra estaba 100% conformada por humanos y no tenían ningún ser sobre natural que realmente existiera en esta tierra, el hechizo solo cambiaba el color de su piel y aun que Ise le dijo que no era necesario que no tenia el porque ocultar su apariencia a Vados le molestaba que quisieran interrumpir su cita por el color de piel ya que ningún humano contaba con ese tipo de piel.

Los hombres maldecían a Ise por las jóvenes que lo acompañaban y las mujeres envidiaban a las jóvenes por el espécimen de hombre que lograron atrapar.

 **Universo 6**

La guerra se había desatado y la fracción yokai no lograba encontrar a su líder y a su hija, sabían que estaba con su esposo sombra al amanecer pero no lograban encontrarlos en ningún lado y pidieron ayuda a los cielos pero con el mismo resultado sin ningún éxito.

Hoy era el día en que todas las fracciones unidas pelearían contra el mayor enemigo de la vida misma Rizevim Lucifer y nadie estaba seguro quien ganaría ya que al parecer Odin, Izanagi, Michael, Azazel, Zeuz, Shiva, Quetzalcoatl y los reyes demonios habían lograron crear una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa para contener a Gran Rojo y Ophis para que no peleara contra Trihexa ya que este enfrentamiento terminaría con la vida misma ya que había rumores de que si estos tres seres peleaban la batalla se convertiría en la batalla de los mil días ya que poseían ophis y gran rojo lograban igualar la fuerza de Trihexa, pero con la mitad de su poder ophis no era rival para Trihexa aun con la ayuda de gran rojo y esa era la razón por la cual no querían que los dos dioses dragón pelearan contra la bestia del fin.

 **En el Inframundo**

"Lograron encontrarlo" gritaba muy furioso el rey demonio carmesí ya que desde que se entro de la existencia de sombra al amanecer quería una alianza con el y posiblemente hacerlo leal a los demonios con matrimonios arreglados con los treinta y cuatro pilaras mas importantes del inframundo, pero para su mala suerte después de la batalla contra los cuatro dioses mas poderosos de la mitología japonesa había simplemente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, después vino el saber que quiera una alianza con los ángeles los cuales lo rechazaron ya que sombra al amanecer quiera desposar a Gabriel la mujer mas hermosa del cielo pero Michael se negó diciendo que su hermana ya estaba enamorada de otra persona del cual no dijo su nombre pero ya varias personas sospechaban de quien se trataba y era el difunto portados del dragón emperador rojo Issei Hyoudou.

Sirzechs se encontraba maldiciendo a Michael ya que si el Serafín hubiera aceptado la propuesta de alianza con sombra al amanecer para el y Azazel seria mas fácil acercarse a sombra al amanecer sin llamar la atención de las demás fracciones sin ser vistos como traidores.

 **Flashback Universo 6**

Vados se encontraba recordando como le pidió a Ise que en vez de ir al universo 7 para su cita fueran al universo 5 ya que ahí el tiempo pasaba mas lento que en el universo 6 ya que un día en el universo 6 serian cuatro días en el universo 5 y ella era muy amiga de Kratos el ángel del dios de la destrucción del universo 5 el cual llevaba el nombre de Orochi, a lo cual accedió ya que no quería toparse con aquella persona ya que no quería que arruinara su cita con Himiko y las demás chicas ademas podía pasar mas días con ellas en vez de poco tiempo con cada una de ellas.

 **Fin** **Flashback Universo 6**

Al terminar de recordar siguieron con su cita ya que tenían tres días antes de regresar al universo 6, aun que para Ise salir con cada una de ellas ara bastante divertido pero conoció el infierno literalmente al salir a comprar ropa con cada una de ellas aunque discretamente mandaba las compras de las chicas por medio de un circulo de teletrasporte a su casa en este universo ya que el no quería cargar cada bolsa de ropa de cada una de las chicas durante sus citas y en los últimos días en vez de salia con cada una de ellas salio con todas ellas para pasar el mismo tiempo con ellas y no hacer a ninguna de ellas menos.

 **Flashback templo de Yasaka en Kyoto**

Ise se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del templo o palacio de Yasaka para pedirle una cita con ella y Kuno.

Al llegar a centro del templo ahí se encontraba dos grandes tronos y un pequeño trono, lo cual llamo la atención de Ise ya que la ultima vez que estuvo aquí solo había un trono grande y uno pequeño los cuales eran para Yasaka y Kuno los cuales estaban vacíos hasta que llego una pequeña kitsune la cual tenia tres colas y le dijo que por favor las esperara ya que Yasaka se encontraba en una reunión estratégica para la guerra, a lo cual Ise asintió.

Pasaron al rededor de 35 minutos hasta que la puerta del templo se abrió y ahí se vio a Yasaka la cual al verlo corrió rápidamente al igual que Kuno para saltar sobre Ise el cual estaba apoyado contra uno de los pilares del templo pero lo que Yasaka no sabia es que Ise estaba profundamente dormido y al ser tacleado Ise callo al suelo aun que el golpe no causo algún daño en el y abrió los ojos al ver dos matas de pelo rubio en su pecho, las cuales conoció inmediatamente y procedió a sentarse y quitarse la mascara para darles un par de besos, bueno a Yasaka en los labios y a Kuno en la frente y le dijo que tenia que esperar para las cosas de mayores a lo cual Kuno acepto alegremente, aunque Kuno no se dio cuenta de que su madre trataba de despertar al dragón dormido de Ise.

El cual se encontraba ahogando sus ganas de gemir al sentir la mano de su prometida tocando su paquete, Ise hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no tomar a Yasaka ahí mismo en frente de la pequeña Kuno y por ende traumatizar a la pequeña kitsune.

Después de unos momentos se puso de pie y calmo su respiración y procedió a decirle lo de la cita, la cual las dos aceptaron de inmediato y llamaron a una reunión donde se acordó que una kitsune de ocho colas se quedaría de encargada de la fracción yokai mientras que Yasaka y Kuno pasaban tiempo con su prometido para conocerlo mejor, a lo cual accedieron los dioses de la fracción japonesa y así lograr que la fracción yokai creciera ante los ojos de las demás fracciones y así ganar el respeto que la fracción yokai merecían por al contar con un ser de gran poder como lo era sombra al amanecer.

 **Fin Flashback Templo De Yasaka En Kyoto**

Así al final del acuerdo Ise se retiro para prepararse para su viaje junto a sus prometidas, aun que antes de llegara su casa deicidio hacer una pequeña visita a cierto dios de la destrucción de la tierra.

 **Templo De Shiva En La India**

Shiva se encontraba recordando su encuentro con aquella misteriosa figura la cual lo inquietaba en gran medida ya que aunque el era el dios mas fuerte de todas las fracciones (lo cual no es por pretencioso pero en el mundo DxD es el mas poderoso de los dioses) no era capaz de sentir el poder o presencia de sombra al amanecer.

 **Flashback Templo De Shiva En La India**

Shiva acababa de regresar de otra reunión estratégica para la guerra que se avecinaba contra la brigada del caos, se preguntaba el porque tantas reuniones, la razón era simple los demonios y ángeles caídos querían que Sirzechs estuviera como el líder de las fracciones o Shiva ya que era mas competente para el puesto en vez de Michael según Azazel, ya que decía que Michael no contaba con el coraje suficiente para enviar a sus soldados a morir de ser necesarios y Sirzechs si el no se tocaría el corazón para enviar a su hermana de ser necesario (lo cual era una vil mentira por parte de los ángeles caídos) para ganar la guerra, estas reuniones se llevaban a cabo cada cuatro días pero ahora era casi a diario y todo sobre el mismo tema el liderazgo de las fracciones donde Izanagi al igual que Zeuz y Odin desafiaron a Sirzechs y Azazel aun combate para el liderazgo de las fracciones donde ellos representarían a el Arcángel Michael, donde Sirzechs rechazo de inmediato el combate ya que el al igual que Azazel sabían que no podían hacer frente a los tres dioses jefes década mitología.

Caminando por el templo Shiva iba llegando a la sala gemela donde solamente la trinidad Hindú (Braham, Vinsu y Shiva) era capaz de entrar ya que se necesitaba un gran poder y un perfecto equilibrio entre creación y destrucción a algo a lo que Indra o Asura no habían logrado llegar ya que estos eran los mas cercanos en términos de poder entre los dioses hindus.

Shiva al entrar a la sala gemela la sello para poder relajarse en medio de los dos arboles de cerezo que su padre había criado en la sala para meditar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sombra al amanecer sentado en posición de loto meditando en medio de los dos arboles de cerezo, de repente abrió los ojos para ver a Shiva directamente a la cara y procedió a hablar.

"Hola Shiva se que debes de conocerme por el video que grabo Serafall Leviathan en el enfrentamiento que tuve contra cuatro de los dioses japoneses no es así" Decía sombra al amanecer sin deja su posición de loto, mientras sombra al amanecer hablaba Shiva se encontraba estudiando a esta persona ya que no desprendía ningún tipo de aura ya sea demoníaca o divina.

"Si aun que me sorprende que un ser tan poderoso como tu nunca antes se haya mostrado en este mundo" Decía Shiva mientras creaba una manta para sentarse en el suelo cercas de sombra al amanecer para no perder detalle del.

"Si se a lo que quieres llegar Shiva de echo yo no contaba con el poder que ahora poseo, para ganar dicho poder tuve que pasar por un arduo entrenamiento, que podría ser descrito como un viaje al infierno y en cuanto al porque no me mostré al mundo, ya varias personas o seres sobrenaturales saben quien soy y yo ya me había reunido contigo y con otros dioses aun que debo decir que cuando estuve frente a ti por primera vez te temí con todo mi ser ya que para mi tu eras alguien inalcanzable en términos de potencia en bruto o poder como lo quieras llamar" Decía sombra al amanecer.

Shiva trataba de hacer memoria de donde conocía a sombra al amanecer pero no lograba recordarlo y mas preguntas surgían en su cabeza entonces recordó donde estaban y le pregunto a sombra al amanecer.

" Disculpa sombra al amanecer como entraste a la sala gemela ya que yo y otros dos dioses somos capases de entrar en esta cámara" pregunto Shiva esperando la respuesta de este misterioso sujeto, obviamente no había forzado su entrada ya que si forzaba su entrada en la sala hubiera roto algo cualquier cosa y por mas mínimo que esto fuera Shiva se daría cuenta de que fue destruido en la sala creada por el primer Shiva su padre.

"Bien Shiva te diré lo que quieres saber numero 1) entre en esta sala ya que mi antecesor entrono al primer Shiva..." no termino de decir eso cuando Shiva se levanto inmediatamente ya que esa información ninguna de las mitologías ni siquiera la suya la sabia, solamente el.

"Quien eres y como sabes que no soy el primer Shiva" Decía Shiva de forma acusadora preparándose para atacar de ser necesario aunque no estaba seguro si ganaría contra esta persona.

Ise no se movió de su forma de loto y contento "Eso es debido a que mi tío fue el dios de la destrucción" Decía Ise pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Shiva "eso es una mentira mi padre no tuvo hermanos" Contrarresto Shiva la declaración de Ise.

"Quien dijo que mi tío es el primer Shiva, escucha y escucha muy bien Shiva, mi tío es el dios de la destrucción pero no de la tierra, mi tío es el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 y mi padre el dios de la destrucción del universo 7, antes de que hagas mas preguntas déjame decirte una cosa, realmente piensas que solo hay vida en el planeta tierra, la respuesta es no, hay vida en cientos de planetas dentro de este universo y existen seres que dejarían a los tres dioses dragón en vergüenza por el inmenso poder que estos posen, tienen el poder para acabar con planetas en fracción de nano segundos a comparación con los dioses de esta tierra de este universo, no solo existe este universo existen 12 en realidad y cada uno de ellos cuenta con sus respectivos dioses de la destrucción de cada universo y no hay nadie que pueda igualar su fuerza, pero al igual que hay dioses de la destrucción hay dioses de la creación que no son tan poderosos como los dioses de la destrucción, en términos de poder los universo están clasificados de esta manera el universo 1 es el mas débil de todos los universos y el universo 12 es el mas poderoso de todos al contar con el dios de la destrucción mas poderoso de entre todos ellos y nosotros nos encontramos en el punto medio de los universos, la razón el porque te digo esto es porque fue mi tío el que entreno a tu padre y fue mi tío el que le dio el titulo de dios de la destrucción a tu padre aun que tu padre no termino el entrenamiento de mi tío ya que mi tío es muy flojo y no supervisaba el entrenamiento de tu padre muy bien que digamos y aun con el entrenamiento que recibió de mi tío el se levanto ante los demás dioses por su gran poder y al parecer antes de morir te entreno pero por lo que veo nadie sabe que tu padre tuvo un hijo y heredo su poder y titulo a ti y mucho menos saben que tu no eres tu padre pero en serio el parecido es como dos gotas de agua es por eso que no se levantaron sospechas cuando tu padre murió y tu apareciste lo único diferente entre ustedes es que tu poder fue mayor al que el tuvo mientras estuvo vivo" Decía Ise mientras que se ponía de pie después de meditar, dejando a Shiva sin habla si lo que sombra al amanecer dacia era cierto entonces, los escritos de su padre antes de su muerte de que existía un ser mucho mas poderoso que los tres dioses dragón combinados era cierto, pero lo raro de todo esto era que dicho dios era un gato de un metro y sesenta centímetros de altura de piel morada y sombra al amanecer no se paresia en nada en lo escritos que decía su padre.

"Bien se que tienes muchas preguntas verdad" Decía Ise nuevamente "ahora es cierto que mi padre es el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 o por lo menos lo era ya que mi tío Chappa lo es ahora y yo soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo el universo 6" Decía Ise a Shiva que lo único que pudo hacer fue desmayarse por la gran sorpresa de esta revelación.

 **Después de una hora**

Shiva despertó y miro a sombra al amanecer comiendo una manzana

"Veo que despertaste por fin Shiva" Decía Ise a Shiva el cual solo atino a asentir con la cabeza "bien es hora de contarte el como tengo el titulo de dios de la destrucción del universo 6 " Así Ise le contó Shiva de la muerte de Draig y la traición de los demonios a Ise por ya no contener al dragón emperador rojo y el como Bills y Wiss salvaron a Ise de su muerte en Kokiutos congelado por la eternidad, el como fue entrenado en el universo 7 en la cámara del tiempo durante once años, la relación que Ise gano en este universo una mujer hermosa con el nombre de Himiko y el como Ise logro engañara al dios dragón supremo que era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo en los 12 universos dicho dragón llevaba el nombre de Zalama, el engaño es si fue ingenioso ya que le pregunto si podía cumplir cualquier deso a lo que el dios dragón dijo que si y ahí fue la perdición del dios dragón ya que Ise pidió mas desos.

"Y bien sombra al amanecer si Ise esta vivo porque no regreso a la tierra para ayudarnos en la batalla contra Rizevim Lucifer y ya que no es parte de ninguna de las tres fracciones le puedo pedir que se una a la fracción hindú y darle un asiento en mi consejo" Decía Shiva

"Lo siento Shiva pero Ise no se unirá a ninguna fracción, solo tendría treguas con ellas" Decía Ise mientras se preparaba para quitarse la mascara.

"Y porque es dices eso" Decía un poco desanimado Shiva ya que el quería entrenara a Ise ya que vio un gran potencial en el.

"Eso es Porque yo soy Issei Hakai dios de la destrucción del universo 6 a tus servicios Shiva" Decía Ise mientras se retiraba la mascara y haciendo una reverencia a Shiva.

 **Fin Flashback Templo De Shiva En La India**

Shiva termino sus pensamientos y ya sabia el como Ise planeaba revelarse en la guerra ante todas las fracciones y el era parte del plan de Ise para castigar a los demonios y ángeles caídos por su traición.

 **Universo 6 castillo de Ise**

Bills se encontraba recostado en un sillón comiendo helado de fresa y salchichas fritas, junto a una extraña bebida llamada cerveza, Bills había escuchado que era una bebida muy buena y por esa razón deicidio probarla, para su sorpresa al parecer los humanos mentían acerca de esta bebida ya que era amarga y no le ayudaba a relajarse en absoluto, después de vagar por el castillo encontró la bóveda secreta de su hijo y Draig el cual contenía sake de manzana dorada al igual que vino y algunas otras bebidas de gran sabor para el antiguo dios de la destrucción, lo cual hizo que este se pusiera borracho pero se negaba a dejar de seguir tomando dichas bebidas.

Bills se puso serio al sentir el aura de aquella ángel que su hijo le pidió que vigilara e inmediatamente hizo contacto con su hijo para que este regresara al universo 6, mas exacto en la tierra en una isla de las bermudas donde se llevaba a cabo la guerra entre las tres fracciones y la brigada del caos dirigidas por Rizevim Lucifer.

"Ise estas ahí" preguntaba Bills a su hijo mientra trataba de comunicarse con Ise que e encontraba en el universo 7

"Si papa que pasa" Decía Ise el cual se encontraba en el castillo de su tío Chappa ya que no quería llegar a la tierra del universo 7

"Ise escucha con atención y no pierdas la calma entendido" Decía una vez mas Bills "al parecer la guerra ya comenzó y varios miles han muerto y la razón por la que te contacte fue para decirte que aquella ángel que me encargaste esta a punto de morir no creo que le queden mas de diez minutos a lo mucho" Decía Bills a Ise "y si quieres llegar tendrías que utilizar la técnica de teletrasportacion universal que te enseñe y llegarías aquí fácilmente para prevenir su muerte, pero ya sabes el costo no" Decía Bills a Ise

"Si lo se padre y no me importa lo bueno de todo mi entrenamiento es que me enseñaste tu técnica por favor padre necesito que te teletrasportes al lugar de la batalla sin que nadie te vea, y así podre enfocarme en tu poder y llegar ahí ya que al ser seres inferiores no podre sentir sus presencias sin confundirlas con simples humanos y terminar teletrasportandome a un lugar equivocado" Decía Ise a su padre.

Bills rápidamente se teletrasporto a lugar donde el encuentro se llevaba a cabo y encendió su poder para que fuera mas fácil para su hijo llegar al campo de batalla.

 **Momentos antes en el universo 7**

Ise tenia unas pocas horas que acababa de llegar a el carillo de su tío Chappa, Ise sabia que aun le quedaba tiempo antes de que iniciara la guerra en la tierra del universo 6, pero hizo mal sus cálculos ya que un día en universo 6 eran cuatro en universo 5 y un día en el universo 7 era una semana en el universo 6 de ahí su pensamiento que a un le quedaban tres días por lo menos antes de que iniciara la guerra grande fue su sorpresa al escuchara a su padre, Wiss y Chappa al saber la situación le dijeron a Ise que ellos le explicarían a sus novias.

"Ise estas ahí" preguntaba Bills a su hijo mientra trataba de comunicarse con Ise que e encontraba en el universo 7

"Si papa que pasa" Decía Ise el cual se encontraba en el castillo de su tío Chappa ya que no quería llegar a la tierra del universo 7

"Ise escucha con atención y no pierdas la calma entendido" Decía una vez mas Bills "al parecer la guerra ya comenzó y varios miles han muerto y la razón por la que te contacte fue para decirte que aquella ángel que me encargaste esta a punto de morir no creo que le queden mas de diez minutos a lo mucho" Decía Bills a Ise "y si quieres llegar tendrías que utilizar la técnica de teletrasportacion universal que te enseñe y llegarías aquí fácilmente para prevenir su muerte, pero ya sabes el costo no" Decía Bills a Ise

Wiss sabia que Bills una vez fue herido de una manera fatal pero aun no entendía como logro escapar de su atacante en aquel entonces ahora su duda fue respondida al saber que Bills se podía transportar de universo a universo sin la necesidad de su ángel y se preguntaba cual era el costo de dicha técnica.

"Si lo se padre y no me importa lo bueno de todo mi entrenamiento es que me enseñaste tu técnica por favor padre necesito que te teletrasportes al lugar de la batalla sin que nadie te vea, y así podre enfocarme en tu poder y llegar ahí ya que al ser seres inferiores no podre sentir sus presencias sin confundirlas con simples humanos y terminar teletrasportandome a un lugar equivocado" Decía Ise a su padre.

Rápidamente vistió su atuendo de sombra al amanecer y se enfoco al encontrar la presencia de su padre en el universo 6 donde la encontró rápidamente se teletrasporto sin decir adiós a su tío, su maestro Wiss o a las chicas.

Vados iba entrando a la habitación donde debería estar su novio pero al entrar solo encontró a Chappa y su hermano Wiss y pregunto donde estaba Ise.

"Vados trae a las demás novias de Ise para poder explicarles la situación ya que no quiero tener que repetir las cosas entendido" Decía Chappa con una voz muy seria algo muy raro en el.

Vados inmediatamente fue por Penemue, Himiko, Yasaka y Kuno después de que las susodicha entraran a la habitación y ocuparan un lugar en los sillones Chappa les dijo lo que estaba pasando en el universo 6 y del porque Ise no se encontraba en su castillo, todas las chicas empezaban a asimilar la información que les dio Chappa y le dijo a las chicas que se prepararan ya que saldrían en media hora para el universo 6, para después llegar al campo de batalla aun que sabían que su presencia no seria necesaria, pero Penemue quería ver la cara de Azazel al verla ser nuevamente un ángel en la gracia del señor y comunicar oficialmente de la traición de los los altos mandos de los ángeles caídos y los altos mandos de los demonios a Ise el antiguo Dragón emperador rojo.

 **Universo 6 campo de batalla (una hora antes de que Gabriel fuera herida)**

Michael al igual que las demás fracciones se encontraban combatiendo a los dragones malignos producidos en masa por Rizevim Lucifer con el Santo Grial, al igual que revivió a varios demonios antiguos que en términos de poder estaban por debajo del, pero harían diferencia ya que estos demonios fueron los que participaron el la guerra civil del inframundo, antiguos demonios que eran difíciles de derrotar por los actuales demonios y no se diga el revivir a varios ángeles caídos que murieron en la gran guerra de las tres fracciones y descongelar a Kokabiel de Kokiutos.

La guerra ya había cobrado cientos de vidas sino es que miles de vidas, aunque Gabriel, Uriel, Rafael, Metatron fueron uno delos grupos principales que se encargaban de derrotar a los dragones malignos estos no dejaban de aparecer y cada que revivían se volvían mas fuertes, mientras que los ángeles, yokai, demonios, nórdicos y demás fracciones poco a poco se iban debilitando.

Michael se encontraba combatiendo contra Aži Dahāka no se dio cuenta de que Grandel lo atacaba por la espalda, cuando pudo ver Grandel lo iba atravesar con su garra cuando su hermana Gabriel apareció delante de la garra deteniendo el ataque con un escudo mágico el cual se hizo añicos cual cristal frágil fuera, empalándola en la cintura donde la garra de Grandel la atravesó de lado a lado, donde rápidamente Michael la quito sin dar oportunidad a Grandel de terminal con la vida de su hermana y desendio al suelo donde rápidamente llamo a Asia Agento para que curara a Gabriel pero Asia nos e presento ya que esta era la orden de Sirzechs no ayudar a ningún ángel o yokai ya que así lo podían regresar a la vida como un demonio pero lo que Sirzechs no contaba es que al ser Gabriel un Serafín su cuerpo se convertiría en pequeñas partículas de energía que volarían al cielo para ser revivida por su padre, pero al estar dios muerto esto no era posible.

Al estar cercas de un demonio de la casa fénix pidió ayuda para que le diera una lagrima fénix pero el demonio le digo que no funcionaba con ángeles o ángeles caídos lo cual era una mentira ya que este demonio quería a Gabriel para su nobleza.

"Gabriel por favor no cierres los ojos por favor hermanita" Decía Michael mientras abrazaba a Gabriel

"No te preocupes hermano por fin descansare al igual que padre y que Ise el único hombre que ame" Decía Gabriel mientras que sus pies comenzaron desaparecer en pequeñas esferas de luz.

Esto le recordó a Michael el como murió su padre ya que había desaparecido de manera similar, su padre murió al sellar a Trihexa al utilizar un poder mayor al que su padre poseía y al terminar el sella do su padre poco a poco desaparecía en partículas de luz, donde no quedo ni recuerdo de su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea porque porque padre que hemos hecho para merecer esto porque mis hermanos tienen que morir por un ser sin corazón y que es pura maldad" preguntaba Michael a los cielos.

 **Batalla de** **Euclides Lucifuge contra Grayfia**

Euclides estaba frente a su hermana después de 100 años de la guerra civil donde Grayfia traiciono a Rizevim Lucifer por Sirzechs donde años mas tarde se casaron y después de 88 años habían logrado tener un decenciente que llevaba el nombre de Millicas Gremory de 12 años de edad, el cual mostraba un futuro brillante al igual que su padre Sirzechs, Millicas ya era considerado la segunda venida del demonio carmesí.

"Hola anee-san me extrañaste" Decía Euclides a Grayfia

"No no puede ser tu estas muerto como es que estas vivo, Sirzechs me dijo que tedio la oportunidad de unirte a nuestra familia y que la rechazaste y peleaste contra el por tu amo Rizevim Lucifer y el tuvo que matarte es imposible que estés vivo" Decía Grayfia un poco perturbada ya que ella creía muerto a su hermano menor, pero aquí estaba frente a ella mas vivo que nunca.

"Bueno la verdad tu esposo nunca me dio ninguna oportunidad de estar cercas de ti y me dijo que me despreciabas y por esa razón me uní a mi maestro Rizevim para poder acabar son el demonio carmesí y hacerte ver la verdad de que los Gremory están podridos hasta la médula y después de acabar con tu amado esposo tu y yo seremos felices para siempre" Decía Euclides a Grayfia con una gran sonrisa demente en su cara.

"Euclides detente no ves que aun soy mas fuerte que tu no quiero tener que matarte a ti mi único hermano" Decía Grayfia esperando convencer a su hermano de traicionar a Rizevim y después arreglaría las cosas con Sirzechs por haberle mentido todo este tiempo

"Eso seria antes hermana ya que ahora poseo esto y soy mucha mas poderoso que tu" Decía Euclides a Grayfia mientras activaba el Boosted Gear y después entraba en Balance Breack y lanzarse contra su hermana.

 **Batalla de** **Ladon contra Azazel**

La batalla no tenia ni diez minutos y Azazel ya estaba siendo derrotado por el dragón maligno Ladon.

"Que pasa ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos esperaba mas de ti, esto apenes y es el calentamiento" Decía Ladon lo cual hizo que Azazel se estremeciera ya que al parecer Ladon aun no utilizaba todo su poder.

"Eres un monstruo Ladon he utilizado todos y cada uno de mis ataques mas poderosos pero ninguno de ellos te afecta y me estas diciendo que todo lo anterior es solo un calentamiento para ti" Decía Azazel mientras preparaba una forma de escapar de Ladon y llevarlo a donde se encontraba Thor y sus Valkirias para que ellos se encargaran de Ladon.

 **Tiempo actual**

Ise sintió la presciencia de su padre y se teletrasporto inmediatamente al campo de batalla, al llegar al universo 6 donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla Ise se dio cuenta que un 80% de todo su poder fue utilizado por la técnica de teletrasportacion universal (nota: la técnica de teletrasportacion universal de Bills e Ise toma el 80% de todo su poder y genera heridas en el cuerpo del usuario). ademas del estado en el que se encontraba con múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo y aun cuando Wiss le dijo que su ropa era indestructible, esta técnica demostró que no lo era ya que su ropa en gran medida sufrió mucho daño y la mascara estaba agrietada.

Rápidamente busco debajo del y encontró a Michael en el suelo sosteniendo a Gabriel mientras gritaba al cielo, Ise estaba furioso y quería saber quien fue el responsable de esto pero tenia que soportar un poco mas para hacerle pagar a la criatura que se atrevió a tocar a Gabriel, sin perder el tiempo Ise apareció frente a Michael el cual se sorprendió por la aparición de sombra al amanecer iba a decir algo, en ese momento todas y cada una de las batallas se detuvieron al ver aparecer a esta misteriosa figura, cuando sombra al amanecer desapareció de la vista de Michael y de los demás y aprecio a 600 metro de donde todos estaba combatiendo dándoles la espalda a el campo de batalla y saco una de las semillas del ermitaño para dársela a Gabriel para que se recuperara, antes de darle la semilla a Gabriel pudo ver como caían lagrimas de sus ojos, al parecer ella ya estaba resignada a morir.

"No te preocupes te pondrás bien solo tienes que comer esto, por favor confía en mi" Decía Ise con todo el amor que pudo reunir en su voz

"Como puedo saber que lo que me darás me salvara la vida y que es lo que quieres a cambio de salvarme la vida" Decía Gabriel con sus ultimas fuerzas

"Te lo aseguro no te haré daño a ti o a cualquiera quesea preciado para ti y para que confíes en mi te dejare ver mi rostro y lo que quiero es que seas feliz" Decía Ise mientras retiraba su mascara y dejaba ver su rosto a Gabriel, que al verlo lloro el amor de su vida estaba vivo y al parecer cambio en el tiempo que estuvo supuestamente muerto Gabriel iba a decir algo pero Ise la cayo rápidamente y le dio la semilla del ermitaño.

Dando como resultado la rápida recuperación de Gabriel, para el asombro de todos y se preguntaron que había pasado, Ise se puso nuevamente la mascara y se puso de pie, Gabriel se puso de pie y abrazo a Ise desconcertando a todos los aliados.

 **Al mismo tiempo con la aparición de Ise (** **Rizevim Lucifer y Rebelión)**

Rizevim Lucifer vio como rebelión brillaba y se abría el sello que contenía a Trihexa a hora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Apocalipsis llegara y el seria el líder supremo e cada mundo donde nadie tendría el poder para oponerse a su voluntad.

Al ver el sello roto Rizevim Lucifer estaba a punto de celebrar cuando vio que todas las batalla se detuvieron y miro a la dirección que todas las personas ahí presentes miraban y miro con incredulidad como aprecio aquel sujeto que mato a cada uno de los dragones malignos de mayor poder sin romper a sudar, pero al parecer sombra al amanecer no estaba al 100% ya que pudo ver que estaba algo herido no en exceso pero herido al fin y al cabo, al igual que todos se preguntaban que había pasado Gabriel estaba apunto de morir y este sujeto apareció y mágicamente la salvo de la muerte esto no debería ser posible aun con la lagrima fénix dudaba que Gabriel fuera capaz de ponerse de pie después de ser empalada por Grandel.

 **De regreso con Ise y Gabriel**

Ise aun con Gabriel abrazándolo empezó lentamente a flotaba del suelo hacia el cielo donde las batallas aun se encontraban detenidas por su aparición.

"Escúchenme y escúchenme muy bien quien fue el desgraciado que toco a Gabriel" Decía sombra al amanecer mientras se rodeaba de algo de poder para la batalla.

Grandel siendo el idiota que era al ver que Ise estaba algo dañado pensó que seria fácil derrotarlo por la humillación por la que paso la primera ves que se encontraron.

"Ese seria yo Grandel el gran dragón maligno" Decía Grandel

"Entonces desaparece" Decía Ise mientras levantaba la mano y lo señalo con un dedo "cero" eso fue lo que todos escucharon y vieron como Grandel fue borrado si dejar rastro alguno al igual que varias montañas y parte de una isla desaparecieron de igual manera, la barrera apenas soporto el poderoso ataque lanzado por Ise.

"Regresa con tu hermano Gabriel ahora yo me encargo del resto" Decía de forma seria Ise a Gabriel la cual asintió y respondido a Ise

"Esta bien pero prométeme que no correrás ningún riesgo no quiero perderte nuevamente" Decía Gabriel apenas soportando las ganas de lloras y llamarlo por su nombre

"No puedo prometer eso pero lo que si puedo prometer es que estaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad" Decía Ise mientras tocaba la mejilla de Gabriel con su mano, en donde ella se apoyo para poder sentir mas el calor de la persona a la que amaba

Al ver que Gabriel llego a lado de su hermano Ise deicidio lanzar el reto que ninguna fracción esperaba.

" **La guerra a terminado el que quiera seguir pelando con gusto peleare con el"** grito Ise de forma retadora y confiada

Rizevim Lucifer deicidio que quería seguir pelando contra Ise si esto significaba tener el domino total del mundo **"a todos los dragones malignos, demonios y ángeles caídos quien me traiga la cabeza de sombra al amanecer tendrá todo lo que siempre soñó se los juro por mi nombre"** gritaba Rizevim Lucifer a sus subordinados y personas a las que revivió **"ademas si alguno de ustedes llega a morir fácilmente pueden regresar a la vida con el Santo Grial no tengan miedo mis camaradas estoy aquí para respaldarlos"** gritaba Rizevim Lucifer cada ser que estaba en contra de las fracciones aliadas se lanzaron contra Ise el cual fácilmente esquivaba los ataques de cada uno de ellos.

"Bien a todas las fracciones aliadas todo detrás de mi esta es mi batalla ahora y si están cercas del enemigo no respondo por sus muertes" inmediatamente después de escuchar lo dicho por Ise cada fracción se puso a cubierta detrás de sombra al amanecer para no quedar atrapados en fuego cruzado "Rizevim Lucifer que te parece si igualamos las cosas para cada uno de nosotros y solo tres personas pelaremos contra tu ejercito te parece bien" le preguntaba Ise a Rizevim

"me parece perfecto jujujuju" Reía de forma algo perturbadora el antiguo lucifer "y quienes van a ser tus amigos Shiva-kun y Izanagi-kun los dos dioses mas poderoso dentro de las fracciones sombra al amanecer-kun kukukukuku" Decía Rizevim Lucifer

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja que buena broma Rizevim pero no ellos no estarán involucrados en esta batalla, ves este pequeño anillo en mi dedo me permite conceder tres deseos no importa que pida siempre y cuando no sobrepase mi poder, entiendes esto verdad" Decía Ise a Rizevim Lucifer que al escucharlo se sorprendió y ya planeaba arrebatar dicho anillo a sombra al amanecer al igual que Sirzechs y Azazel ya que con dicho artefacto tendría a todo el mundo a sus pies y nadie se opondría a ellos "y sabes que es lo mejor que cada tres meses puedes volver a pedir tres deseos mas y así sucesivamente es decir si deso la vida eterna esto se cumpliría sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario que pueda llegar a afectarme" Decía Ise sorprendiendo una vez mas a todos por lo que dijo "mejor que te parece si mejor te lo demuestro deseo que todos los miembros de las fracciones aliadas que murieron en esta batalla y ángeles que murieron en al ataque al cielo revivan"al terminar de decir esto varias esferas de energía surgían y tomaban formas humanas y algunos yokai volvían a la vida pero nadie estaba mas sorprendido que Michael ya que el único artefacto que conocía con el poder de revivir a las personas era el Santo Grial el cual tenia un numero de cien personas a las cuales se podían revivir por día "ha es verdad Gabriel te prometí que reviviría a tu padre a cambio de esto, tu aceptarías ser mi esposa que dices ahora aceptas" Ise ya sabia la respuesta de Gabriel.

"Si me casare contigo si traes a padre de regreso a la vida" Decía Gabriel con gran esperanza de ver a su padre nuevamente.

"Ok también traeré a un viejo amigo de ustedes" Decía sombra al amanecer haciendo que varios ángeles caídos y demonios en especial al grupo Gremory y ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos ya que ellos imaginaron que hablaba de Ise"que el dios bíblico y el Dragón Emperador Rojo Draig estén aquí" Pedía el segundo deseo Ise de repente varios demonios caían al suelo por sentir tan potente aura sacra y ángeles y ángeles caídos pasaban por lo mismo al reconocer el aura de el dios bíblico, mientras vvirita y Albion estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían por medio de sus portadores y es que frente a ellos estaba Draig en toda su gloria y mucho mas poderoso de lo que recordaban, albion estaba echo una furia como era posible que Draig regresara a la vida y con su cuerpo aun que se preguntaba el por que tuvo un gran incremento de poder "bien al parecer ahora estamos reunidos todos los actores de esta obra de teatro no" hablaba una ves mas Ise "es hora de comenzar este show después de todo para eso estamos aquí o no Rizevim, dios puedes ir con tus hijos Draig y yo nos encargaremos" Decía Ise a el dios bíblico que se retiro e inmediatamente fue al lugar en donde estaban sus hijos.

Michael a ver que su padre se acercaba escaneo su poder para saber si era una falsificación ya que la ultima ves que vio vivo a su padre no tenia tanto poder como ahora.

 **Con el dios bíblico y los demás**

"Hola hijos ha pasado tiempo, siento haberlos dejados solos pero no podía permitir que toda la vida en la tierra muriera a manos de la bestia del Apocalipsis" Decía Yahve a sus hijos los cuales no dijeron nada y solamente se lanzaron hacia el para darle un gran abrazo, entre sonrisas y llanto de felicidad.

"Padre no sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo promete que jamas nos dejaras de nuevo padre por favor" Decía Uriel a su padre, el cual asentía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Sirzechs y Azazel no daban crédito a lo que paso frente a sus ojos y es que sombra al amanecer logro traer a la vida al dragón emperador rojo y al dios bíblico y no solo los revivió, al parecer los volvió mucho mas poderosos al revivirlos con ese extraño anillo.

 **Pensamiento de Sirzechs**

(maldita sea ahora ni ajukas y yo podremos derrotar al dios bíblico ni siquiera utilizando nuestro máximo poder puede que si los cuatro maos atacamos logremos matarlo pero no creo que todos salgamos vivos en el mejor de los casos solo morirían tres de nosotros cuatro y en el peor moriríamos los cuatro, no podemos atacarlo ahoya ya que cuentan con el apoyo de sombra al amanecer, ahora mas que nunca tenemos que traerlo a nuestro lado pero como).

 **Pensamiento de Azazel**

(maldición por que revivió al viejo ahora sabrá que robe parte de sus investigaciones relacionadas a los Sacred Gear solo espero y no lo descubra,me pregunto como es que pudo conseguir dicho artefacto ya que nunca oí hablar de algo artefacto similar al anillo que porta y aun con las heridas que porta sombra al amanecer no puedo sentir para nada su poder).

 **Pensamiento de** **Crom Cruach**

(no cabe duda es en verdad mi nuevo maestro, mi alianza con Rizevim ha terminado es hora de estar al lado de mi nuevo maestro).

Ise vio a los dragones malignos y se sorprendió a ver al dragón de la media luna frente a el, el cual se sometía ante el.

Crom Cruach comenzó a hablar cuando estaba frente a sombra al amanecer nadie espero las siguientes palabras "Yo Crom Cruach el dragón maligno de la media luna pido humildemente que te conviertas en mi maestro y tus enemigos serán mis enemigos maestro" termino de declarar Crom Cruach a Ise

"Yo sombra al amanecer te acepto a ti Crom Cruach dragón maligno de la media luna como mi sirviente y prometo volverte aun mas poderoso de lo que ya eres, pero te advierto me traicionas y no quedara ni siquiera polvo de tu existencia" Respondía Ise "bien Draig encargate de los demonios y ángeles caídos, yo me encargare de los dragones malignos y Crom Cruach observa el espectáculo que daré en breve" termino de decir Ise a Crom Cruach.

Lo siguiente que paso puede ser descrito como una masacre unilateral por parte de Draig y sombra al amanecer dragones, demonio y ángeles caídos por todas partes, Draig demostraba por que era llamado un dragón celestial y la razón por la que era temido por los dioses.

Rizevim Lucifer no daba crédito y es que su ejército estaba siendo masacrado por dos seres, los cuales no demostraban algún tipo de fatiga, la batalla duro una hora todos los demonios, ángeles caídos y dragones que estaba en contra de la paz o estaban muertos o mutilados con varias partes de sus cuerpos arrancadas o quemadas "no importa que los mates sombra al amanecer-kun los volveré a revivir con el tiempo, ahora solo necesito a los dragones malignos que son fieles ami y cada vez que los mates volverán cada vez mas fuerte gracias a ti kukukukukukuku no te parece divertido" Despotricaba Rizevim Lucifer

"La verdad no estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí y ni siquiera estoy usando el 1% de mi poder para pelear con tus aliados Rizevim y si se vuelven problemáticos los puedo eliminar de una vez y para siempre" Decía de forma casual sombra al amanecer.

Esto no hizo gracia a Kokabiel,Shalba y Katere Leviathan, los cuales se lanzaron a atacar a Ise por la espalda, cuando los tres poderes chocaron contra Ise los dos antiguos maos estaban sonriendo al igual que Kokabiel pensando que Ise estaba descuidado y que lograron causarle un gran daño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera rasgaron alguna parte de su ropa, dieron un paso hacia tras para poder escapar pero muy tarde fueron borrados por un ataque de Draig quien llegaba al lugar de Ise "que hacemos sombra al amanecer seguimos con el plan y esperamos a que Trihexa sea libre para pelear contra el o que hacemos me estoy aburriendo son muy débiles estos seres, era divertido las primeros seres en batalla después de tanto tiempo pero después de matar a unos cuantos de miles pero ahora es muy aburrido puedo ir con tu mujer y con dios para ver la batalla o puedo regresar al castillo para dormir" Decía Draig rogando internamente para que lo dejaran dormir

"has lo que quieras dragón holgazán " Respondía Ise a Draig, el cual dio una reverencia a Ise y se preparo para irse del lugar "bien es hora de acabar con esto utilizare el 10% de mi poder para terminar con todo" Decía Ise mientras desataba una ráfaga de energía de su cuerpo

 **Con Rizevim y Rebelión**

Rizevim no lo creía por todo lo que trabajo se venia abajo y por una sola persona, entonces escucho lo dicho por Ise solo el 1% de poder y estaba derrotando a cada dragón maligno y no se veía fatigado por el combate, pero lo que le heló la sangre fue lo siguiente que escucho "bien es hora de acabar con esto utilizare el 10% de mi poder para terminar con todo" no el no podía dejar que terminara aquí y de esta forma justo cuando buscaba una forma de escapar del lugar miro que rebelión empezaba a brillar de manera descomunal y tuvo nuevamente esperanza si podría controlara Trihexa posiblemente pudiera derrotar a Ise, cuando vio que la dimencion se rompía en pedazos vio un gran dragón negro, (si por fin Trihexa es libre y cuento con las dos llaves para controlarlo espera que es eso) pensaba Rizevim cuando vio otras dos grietas en el espacio donde aparecieron Ophis y Gran Rojo, Rizevim vio como Lilith dejaba su lado para llegar al lugar de Ophis la razón no sabia "Lilith regresa aquí te necesito como mi guarda espaldas en dado caso que algunas de las mitologías quieran atacar" gritaba Rizevim a Lilith lo cual cayo en oídos sordos ya que al ver a Ophis y Lilith frente a frente estas comenzaron a brillar y después se formo una esfera negra con tonos morados a los alrededores de ellas, al morir la luz segadora y que la esfera desapareciera apareció una pelinegra de por lo menos 20 años de edad (apariencia Kiriko Hattori de Fuuun Ishin Dai Shougun solo que con la cabellera negra), lo mismo sucedió con Gran Rojo ya que el comenzó a encogerse y con una luz segadora de color carmeci y una esfera del mismo color al terminar de la luz y la esfera desapareciera apareció una mujer muy hermosa de caballera escarlata que dejaría en vergüenza a varias mujeres (apariencia la de Irene Belserion de Fairy Tail) Es de complexión delgada y aparentemente alta, sus pechos son de tamaño grande. Su atuendo consiste principalmente en una blusa que inicia en su cuello y termina justo arriba de su ombligo, esta se encuentra abierta en el centro, por lo que deja libre una porción de su pecho y una más pequeña de su abdomen, es de un color oscuro y lleva decoraciones de franjas en otro color claro en la parte de la apertura, además de llevar una especie de corazones sobre dichas franjas, la blusa tiene también un par de grandes botones enlazados por una cadena. Utiliza una falda bastante reveladora, la parte superior queda en su cadera y tiene la misma decoración de franjas y corazones que su blusa, el resto es de tamaño largo en color oscuro y franjas claras en las orillas, además de dejar al descubierto ambas piernas así como gran parte de la cadera de Irene, en ella lleva el emblema del imperio. Utiliza una capa larga que ata con un moño entre su cuello y sus hombros y que cae hasta aproximadamente la mitad de sus piernas. Usa lo que parecen ser un par de botas altas que llegan hasta sus muslos siendo estas de color oscuro y una gran franja clara en la parte cabello es bastante largo y de color escarlata, es tan largo y amplio que su peinado consiste en cuatro trenzas atadas con moños en la parte baja, las cuales son bastante anchas, dos que caen frente a ella y dos que cuelgan en su espalda, en la parte superior de sus dos trenzas frontales lleva una especie de aros que parecen apretar o sujetar el peinado y tiene el flequillo cortado en forma semirecta apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo. Sus manos son más bien garras de color oscuros, tales como las de un Dragón.

Una vez mas hubo un destello negro con contornos plateados que envolvieron a Trihexa el cual empezaba a reducir su tamaño hasta que formo una esfera del tamaño de un humano y al terminar el proceso había una peli-plata que fácilmente superaba en gran mediada a cualquier mujer en el grupo de demonios, ángeles caídos (recuerden que Penemue ya no es parte de los ángeles caídos), yokais y demás fracciones (apariencia Moka Akashia rosario + vampiro sin el collar) es una hermosa mujer con una larga cabellera lacia y plateada, con una figura alta y delgada de aproximadamente 167 centímetros de altura y un peso aproximado de 50 a 55 kilogramos y de aproximadamente 20 o 22 años de edad y con unos ojos color rojo intenso que podría se confundido con el mismo color de la sangre.

Al terminar las trasformaciones de los dioses dragón ahora diosas dragón todos y cada uno de los integrantes no daban crédito a tan magnificas criaturas, antes de que alguien hiciera algún comentario sobre la apariencia de Ophis, Gran Rojo y Trihexa, de un montón de cadáveres aparecía Hela la diosa del inframundo de la mitológica nórdica la única mujer que que no temía a Odin o alguno de sus hijos en cambio ellos le temían a ella y mas su padre Loki porque la razón es simple al conseguir lo que Loki quería de la madre de Hela su nombre era **Angrboda** la cual murió a manos de Loki y Hela al ser una pequeña niña no pudo defender a su madre de la muerte a manos de su padre el cual la culpo y fue enviada al inframundo de la mitológica nórdica por Odin como castigo por la muerte de uno de sus ciudadanos.

Hela reina sobre el Helheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

La mitad superior de su cuerpo era realmente hermosa, pero la mitad inferior de este era igual al de un cadáver en putrefacción y de él despedía un olor nauseabundo para cualquier hombre ya que ella los despreciaba y tomo dicha apariencia para atormentarlos al momento de sus muertes.

Su morada se llama Helheim o Hel y el camino que lleva hasta ella es Helway, El Helheim está rodeado de una muralla en la que se abren una o varias puertas y en su imperio corren ríos sombríos. Una de esas corrientes de agua se llama Slid. Ésta nace en el este, fluye hacia el oeste a través de valles infectados de veneno y está llena de barro y espadas. Un perro, Garm, vigila la entrada de una de sus cavernas, Gnipapellir.

 **Momentos antes inframundo Nórdico**

Hela se encontraba caminando directo a su habitación cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar, ella la recordaba bien era del bastardo que mato a su madre para conseguir muestras de Adn de una criatura que estaba al cuidado de su madre dicha criatura era el perro guardián Garm que se decía que tenia el poder de doblegar a los dioses con sus poderosos dientes, el plan de Loki era simple enamorar a Angrboda y cuando estuviera descuidada o totalmente enamorada de el para tomar una muestra de sangre o uno de los colmillos de Garm para crear el arma suprema para por fin gobernar Asgar y los nueve reinos.

Pero Loki no contaba con que le tomaría doce años para logra su cometido donde tuvo que casarse con Angrboda para que esta lo dejara acercarse a el guardián y en el trascurso de este tiempo tuvieron una hija Hela la cual demostraba tener poderes únicos, los cuales no le interesaban ya que el se encontraba mas concentrado en crear a su hijo el ser mas perfecto del mundo, el cual seria capaz de matar a los dioses mismos, el cual estaría bajo su poder para usarlo cuando quisiera.

Hela al terminar de recordar el pasado se preguntaba el porque Loki estaba en el inframundo si lo ultimo que supo fue que estaba sellado en una prisión en uno de los nueve reinos de la cual era imposible salir y la única razón por la que podría estar aquí seria que hubiera muerto esto la alegro en gran medida ya planeando su tortura que el infeliz merecía, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que la presencia desaparecía y ella rápidamente siguió el rastro y encontró un gran sentimiento de oscuridad y desesperación algo muy que la hizo estar excitada ya que quería saber quien seria el ser capaz de lograr dicho efecto y procedió a enlazar las puertas de Hel a dicho lugar y lo que vio la dejos sorprendida ahí frente a ella se encontraban los tres dioses dragón de los cuales dos se convirtieron en hermosas mujeres y uno de ellos decidió cambiar y crecer en ciertas áreas que una mujer quería.

 **Mientras tanto con Odín y Thor**

Ellos se encontraban congelados ya que no esperaban que ella apareciera en el campo de batalla y si ella decidiera unirse con Rizevim para vengarse de ellos estarían en grandes problemas, pero paso algo que los dejo a una mas sorprendidos y Hela hizo cambiar su parte inferior y sin duda era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que se encontraba en el campo de batalla y ella fue directamente a donde estaba sombra al amanecer desatando su poder y se arrodillo en pose de sumisión a el, algo que Odín y Thor no creían posible ya que ella odiaba a los hombre era conocido el como torturaba a cualquier ser que fuera varón no había diferencia de especies para ella ya que para ella todos los hombres eran iguales, pero aquí estaba Hela de rodillas frente a Ise.

 **Ise**

"Quien eres y porque te arrodillas ante mi" preguntaba Ise

"Bien mi dios lo que ve es yo soy Hela diosas de la muerte o gobernante supremo del inframundo nórdico y estoy frente a usted presentándome como una potencial amante o concubina si es su decisión de aceptarme a su lado" Decía Hela dejando si habla a Odín y Thor ya que esto nunca lo vieron venir.

Loki no creía lo que sus oídos escucharon y es que su única hija se sometía ante un extraño (nota: en esta historia Hela es la única hija o hijo de Loki por medio de la sangre ya que el rey dragón es una creación suya al igual que el lobo asesino de dioses) es verdad que no la quería pero eso no quería decir que dejaría que su sangre la sangre de un dios se mezclara con un sucio plebeyo así que se traslado a matar a Hela, pero antes de que pudiera poner un dedo sobre ella, Ise lo ataco utilizando su técnica original de la destrucción "no interrumpas Loki Hakai" Decía Ise borrando de este mundo a Loki de una vez por todas "bien Hela acepto pero estarás aprueba por mis demás parejas cuando esto termine y si ellas deciden que eres digan de estar conmigo entonces seras una de mis esposas es eso aceptable para ti" Decía Ise mientras terminaba de desatar el 10 % de todo su poder (recuerden solo cuenta con el 20 % de poder así que esta utilizando la mitad de ese 20 %)

"Si esta muy bien demostrare que soy digna de usted mi dios" de una forma dulce que demostraba gran amor asía Ise, lo cual poco falto para provocar un infarto a Odín que no creía nada de lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla.

" **Antes de la creación viene la destrucción** , Ahora apartate terminare de una vez por todas con ellos **HAKAI** " Decía Ise mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, dando así el fin de los demonios renegados, ángeles caídos, alguno que otro dios y dragones malignos quienes se desintegraban en partículas de polvo que el viento se llevaba.

Del enorme ejercito de Rizevim Lucifer solo quedaban el mismo, Euclides Lucifuge, Katerea Leviathan, de su gran ejercito entonces saco el Santo Grial "eres un tonto sombra al amanecer solo tengo que revivirlos nuevamente y volverán mucho mas fuertes Santo Grial trae de regreso a los dragones malignos de entre los muertos al igual que a Loki e Indra para esta gran batalla" Decía el antiguo Lucifer pero lo que se escucho del Santo Grial lo dejo helado "los seres conocidos como dragones malignos y el dios del engaño Loki e Indra el dios de la guerra, la atmósfera, el cielo visible, la tormenta y el rayo no existen en este mundo o el mundo puro mas fueron borrados de la existencia misma" se escuchaba una voz robótica del gran cáliz Rizevim y todos aquellos que escucharon eso estaban incrédulos y se preguntaban que tan fuerte era sombra al amanecer.

 **Con Shiva y Cada Uno De Los Lideres De Cada Fracción**

"Así que si era quien yo creía que eras sombra al amanecer o debiera decir maestro" escucharon decir a Shiva cada líder de las fracciones el primero en recuperarse de la conmoción fue Sirzechs

"Como que maestro Shiva-sama" preguntaba un incrédulo Sirzechs Lucifer al dios mas poderoso

"Así como lo escucharon mi titulo de dios de la destrucción fue dado a mi por mi maestro, el cual desaprecio después de terminar la segunda parte de mi entrenamiento y me hizo tan poderoso como soy hoy en día pero no pude seguir su ritmo en el entrenamiento ya que dicho entrenamiento estaba conformado por diez etapas de las cuales solo termine dos como lo dije anteriormente, aun que no se que tan poderoso es mi maestro nunca lo he visto pelear con todo su poder, creía que iba a mirar la batalla contra la bestia del Apocalipsis pero por la forma en la que cambio al parecer le interesa tenerlo como pareja al igual que a ophis y gran rojo, por lo que puedo ver es verdad que los dragones que están echos de energía pura pueden cambiar su genero para aparearse con hembras mas fuertes o machos para tener crías poderosas, antes de que pregunten el porque Draig no cambio se debe a que el nació de un huevo y gran rojo, ophis y la bestia del Apocalipsis nacieron de la nada, nadie sabe de donde o cuando aparecieron realmente solo hay especulaciones acerca de ellos" terminaba de explicar Shiva a todas las fracciones las cuales no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

"Ya que es su maestro Shiva-sama supongo que el es un aliado de nosotros las fracciones o me equivoco Shiva-sama" Decía Azazel a Shiva

"En eso te equivocas Azazel ya que el no ve a los seres como nosotros como aliados, y aunque sea mi maestro eso no quiere decir que me tenga aprecio, la razón por la que decidió entrenarme fue porque yo robe algo de comida a el sin que este se diera cuenta y una vez que supo que comida faltaba fácilmente me encontró y decidió entrenarme ya que veía en mi un gran potencial, al terminar la segunda fase de mi entrenamiento me dio el titulo de dios de la destrucción de la tierra y después desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno dure 100 años buscándolo después de ese tiempo me resigne y deje de buscarlo y decidí encontrar un discípulo para empezar mi propia organización y así fue como nació la mitología hindú" terminaba de relatar Shiva.

A todos y cada uno de los lideres de las fracciones se preguntaban que significaba dios de la destrucción de la tierra, ya que no era posible que existieran mas planetas como la tierra en el universo ¿verdad?.

 **De vuelta con Ise y** **Rizevim**

Desesperación era lo que Rizevim sentía en este momento ya que dos milenios estuvo esperando esta oportunidad y de la nada aparecía una persona y derrumbaba su sueño en cuestión de unas pocas horas, se preguntaba a que dios había molestado para que le pasara esto a el el solo quería gobernar la tierra solo eso porque su deseo no se podría cumplir y ser feliz para siempre.

De repente lanzo a Katerea enfrente de sombra al amanecer para cubrir su vista y atacarlo por medio de un punto ciego, al hacerlo Rizevim desapareció para aparecer justo detrás de Katerea matándola al instante ya que esta fue apuñalada en el corazón, pero rebelión no daño en lo mas mínimo a sombra al amanecer ya que parecía que su cuerpo estaba echo de diamante mismo ya que la espada no pudo traspasar su piel en lo absoluto, rebelión comenzó a desprender un aura carmesí con tintes negros y de la dimencion de bolsillo Yamato apareció liberando una aura azul marino con tintes negros, Yamato comenzó a materializase en el campo de batalla y para la incredulidad de todos los presentes ambas espadas se fusionaron en una sola, la cual estaba flotando frente a Ise, Ise la tomo entre sus manos para apreciar la nueva forma de su espada, al tocarla la espada soltaba unos pequeñas vibraciones lo cual demostraba que era una espada consiente y que lo aceptaba como su nuevo amo, la apariencia de la espada era parecido a la de Rebelión pero en ves de tener un cráneo con ojos rojos en la guarnición de la espada esta tenia un gran zafiro en su centro y en el pomo contaba con un pequeño cráneo con dos cuernos y sus ojos contaban con esmeraldas, la empuñadura de la espada parecía estar tejida con hilos de oro de la mas alta calidad, el filo de la espada era sublime y liberaba grandes cantidades de poder que fácilmente podrían superar con creces a Shiva mismo, lo cual no les era grato a Azazel, Sirzechs y Serafall ya que ellos veían que una arma tan poderosa debía ser de sus razas para demostrar su poder a cada fracción.

"Bien Rizevim esto es algo que no esperaba pero no puedo perder el tiempo mas ..." antes de que terminara de hablar Ise en su mano aprecio nuevamente su cuaderno al abrirlo vio nuevos nombre es su libreta los cuales eran:

Himiko

Vados

Ophis

Gabriel

Griselda Quarta

Irina Shidou

Penemue

Hela

Venelana Bael

Grayfia Lucifuge

Gran Rojo

Trihexa

Tsubaki Shinra

Yasaka

Kuno

Rossweisse

Los nombres que lo sorprendieron en gran medida fueron los de la madre de Rias Gremory y Grayfia y los que no tanto fueron los de Rossweisse y Tsubaki ya que con esta ultima Ise tenia una gran amistad secreta antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre el.

"Bien al parecer las cosas cambiaron un poco para mi y para algunas mujeres, bien algunas ultimas palabras Rizevim antes de morir" Decía Ise.

"No por favor no me mates seré tu sirviente mas leal pero por favor no me mates, no quiero morir" Decía Rizevim llorando como un niño suplicando la piedad de Ise.

"Entre mas alto te encuentres mas dura el la caída lucifer y no hay perdón para ti así que adiós **CERO** " desato su ataque Ise a Rizevim que solo pudo ver como el poder se acercaba a el para poner fin a su vida "en cuanto a ti Euclides Lucifuge se lo que te obligo a comportarte así y solo te diré que te dejara vivir y deja atrás tu complejo por tu hermana y venganza si no quieres morir antes de tiempo" Decía Ise a Euclides el cual asentía con la cabeza pero hizo una pregunta a Ise "y dime ahora que haré sombra al amanecer ya no tengo un maestro al que servir y no tengo mas objetivos que seguir" preguntaba Euclides Lucifuge a Ise el cual respondía de la siguiente manera "sino tienes un camino a seguir yo te guiare y si me aceptas como tu maestro con gusto te protegeré" Decía Ise a lo cual Euclides se arrodillo frente a Ise e hizo un juramento "Yo Euclides Lucifugejuro por mi nombre y mis antepasados que siempre te seguiré y te protegeré maestro y..." antes de que acabara de hablar fue atacado por el poder de la destrucción, el cual Ise desvió fácilmente con su mano sin recibir algún daño.

"Dime porque atacas a mi nuevo sirviente Sirzechs Gremory y espero una respuesta satisfactoria o tu y todos los demonios desaparecerán del mundo terrenal" Decía Ise mientras llamaba a su nueva espada para hacer su punto mas claro y evidente que hablaba muy enserió.

"Lo siento sombra al amanecer-sama pero el es un traidor de nuestra fracción y por lo tanto debe ser tratado cuanto antes para que no cause mas daños" Decía Sirzechs desatando todo su poder para demostrar que no tenia miedo de el y que hablaba enserió.

"Sabes eres un maldito hipócrita Gremory se muy bien que el quería unirse a la fracción anti-maou para poder estar cercas de su hermana y protegerla pero que hiciste tu lo acusaste de traición y después planeaste matarlo haciéndolo quedar como que el fue ordenado por lucifer asesinarte y así matarlo sin que nadie preguntara nada y sospechara de ti y esa fue la razón por la cual se unió a Rizevim para recuperar a su hermana de tus manos" Decía Ise mientras se rodeaba de poder su cuerpo y estaba a punto de acabar con los demonios cuando aparecieron Vados,Himiko,Yasaka,Kuno y Penemue para gran sorpresa de Azazel y los ángeles caídos ya que al ver a Penemue suponían que esta logro formar algún tipo de alianza con sombra al amanecer, por lo que ellos estarían a salvo siempre y cuando Penemue hablara bien de ellos, Azazel noto algo que nadie mas noto y era que el aura que desprendía Penemue ya no había la pequeña corrupción que anteriormente poseía, algo que lo intrigo de una forma casi semejante a los aparatos sagrados creados por su padre. "por fin llegan mis princesas, díganme que creen que deba hacer con los demonios y ángeles caídos borrarlos de la faz de la tierra o dejarlos vivir" preguntaba Ise a sus novias.

La primera en responder fue yasaka

"Déjalos vivir amor no marcen la pena de que ensucies tus manos con sus sucia sangre" termino de decir yasaka, la siguiente fue himiko

"Déjalos no son nada fuerte y si intentan algo yo misma los matare a todos ellos" Decía himiko mientras desataba su ki, haciendo que koneko, kuroka y bikou cayeran sobre sus rodillas ya que esto era parecido al senjutsu pero mas potente a comparación con el del primer son goku, ellos sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra esta mujer.

La siguiente fue Penemue ya que sorprendió por lo que contesto.

"Has lo que quieras con ellos amor después de todo solo son conocidos míos y ninguno de ellos es un amigo para mi" antes de que Penemue terminara de hablar Azazel al igual que Barakiel estaban indignados por lo dicho por su hermana "Penemue como puedes decir eso de nosotros somos tu familia, tu fracción así que planeas traicionar a los ángeles caídos eh contesta" grito furioso Barakiel

"Te equivocas Barakiel yo ya no soy parte de sus grupo o fracción ya que yo soy un ángel al servicio de padre nuevamente ahora" Decía Penemue mientras sacaba sus diez alas blancas como la nieve con una aura tenuemente dorada alrededor de cada una de sus alas.

"Así que por eso note la falta de perversión que todo ángel caído pose eh" quien decía esto fue Azazel

"Así es Azazel" Respondió Penemue, después de esta respuesta vino la respuesta de kuno la cual sorprendió a todo el grupo Gremory

"Mata a los demonios no son dignos de confianza y buscaran el como controlarte nuevamente" Decía kuno la cual rápidamente se tapo la boca porque casi revelo la identidad de Ise sin querer.

Los demonios rápidamente se pusieron a pensar en todas las posibilidades de quien era sombra al amanecer ya que en los últimos 1000 años no habido un demonio con semejante poder ademas, la aura de sombra al amanecer no era demoníaca, era como si ni siquiera se tratara de un ser vivo.

"No te preocupes kuno ninguno de ellos tiene el poder para derrotarme y menos lograr hacerse mis" Decía Ise mientras era interrumpido por el padre de Rias

"Disculpe sombra al amanecer-sama" hablaba el patriarca Gremory "ya que veo tiene una alianza con los yokai, ángeles y quisiera saber si hay alguna manera de que usted acepte formar una alianza con nosotros los demonios claro esta esto no sera sin que ninguna de las dos partes gane algo de la otra y para demostrar que hablo en nombre de todos los demonios ofrezco a mi hija Rias Gremory antigua prometida de issei hyoudou el Sekiryuutei mas poderoso de la historia en matrimonio al igual que a Serafall Leviathan uno de los cuatro reyes demonios actuales que dice" termino e decir Lord Gremory

La intenciones eran claras para todos y eso era ganar un gran favor de sombra al amanecer y una forma de controlarlo por medio de un matrimonio y así que este diera todos y cada uno de sus secretos a la fracción de los demonios.

"Rechazo su propuesta Gremory ya que se lo que esta planeando y crearme es mas fácil que el sol se apague a que yo tenga algo con los demonios y por su pequeña estupidez de querer controlarme sino quiere que erradique a su especie de la faz de la tierra quiero que las siguientes personas pasen al frente de mi y sino lo hacen pues puedo hacer ver que la muerte de Rizevim y los dragones malignos como un simple juego de niños" Decía Ise haciendo tensar a los demonios y ángeles caídos en gran medida los cuales se preguntaba el porque era solo a ellos a los cuales no quería como aliados y lo que habían echo para ofenderlo "bien la primera sera Gasper Bladi, la segunda Grayfia Lucifuge, la tercera sera Venelana Bael, la cuarta sera Tsubaki Shinra y la ultima sera Rossweisse" termino de hablar Ise y los mencionados estaban parados enfrente de el y se preguntaban lo que les haría y el porque a ellos precisamente, en la palma de la mano de Ise se formo una pequeña esfera de poder la cual fue lanzada contra los antes mencionados e Ise dijo lo siguiente "los libero de su yugo HAKAI" cada persona que presencio lo dicho por Ise no entendía que daba a entender que sucedía, pero comprendieron rápidamente al ver salir las piezas demoníacas de Gasper, Tsubaki, Grayfia y Rossweisse las cuales fueron borradas de la faz de la tierra y dejo libres del control de los demonios a los antes mencionados, pero lo que sorprendió a Sirzechs es que su ex-esposa y madre dejaban de ser demonios enfrente de sus propios ojos y al parecer se volvían humanas pero sin perder su poder mágico "con esto me doy por pagado y tomara a los antes mencionados conmigo y quien tenga una queja venga de frente y con gusto tratare con ustedes"Decía Ise

Los demonios como vali y sanji no soportaron mas y se lanzaron al ataque contra sombra al amanecer, seguidos por los cuatro reyes demonios, sus noblezas y fracción, Azazel al ver esto no pudo dejar de pensar que era una estupidez atacar a sombra al amanecer pero este debería estar en las ultimas ya que erradico a un gran ejercito y seguramente solamente se hacia el duro para que le temieran y no le quedaba gran poder.

Error fatal

Nunca se debe subestimara Ise Hakai

La batalla fue corta Ise derroto a cada uno de los integrantes de las fracciones de ángeles caídos y demonios, sin matar a alguno de ellos.

Ise no se dio cuenta de una ataque a traición por la espalda o eso es lo que creían los demonios y ángeles caídos que lograron herirlo gravemente o en el mejor de los casos matarlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sin ningún rasguño aparente pelo lo que no esperaban que por el poderoso ataque que fue lanzado por ajukas al combinar la fuerza de todos los demonios y ángeles caídos (y el poder que quedo en el campo de batalla el cual era el de los dragones malignos, ángeles, caídos, yokai y dioses de las distintas mitologías, ajukas reunió en un circulo mágico para incrementar el daño ocasionado) en una secuencia mágica la cual lanzo contra sombra al amanecer, el cual solo recibió daño en su mascara, la cual ya estaba dañada al llegar al campo de batalla, la mascara caía poco a poco en pedazos dejando ver el rostro de la persona que nunca jamas quisieron volver a ver.

"No puede ser tu estas muerto nosotros vimos tu cuerpo devorado por perros infernales" Decía Akeno al borde de un colapso mental y no era la única, ya que cada ángel caído y demonio que jugo una parte en la traición y el intento de asesinato contra issei hyoudou se encontraban en la misma situación.

"te felicito ajukas lograste dañar mi mascara la cual ya estaba bastante deteriorada por teletrasportarme directamente desde el universo 5 hasta aquí el universo 6, y si soy el ser conocido anteriormente conocido como Ise hyoudou peón de Rias Gremory, el portador del dragón emperador rojo Draig y actualmente conocido como el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 Ise Hakai"

 **Bueno eso fue todo y agradezco la paciencia, ya que no fue facial encontrar trabajo, para después perderlo**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar mis historias pero tengo mis motivos**

 **1: me despidieron de mi trabajo por querer hacer las cosas bien y sin andar poniendo en riesgo innecesario a los trabajadores**

 **2: algunos de mis amigos querían que el capitulo final fuera mas largo para que marcara el fin de la primera temporada de traición**

 **3: he estado buscando trabajo por los últimos 2 meses, pero nadie quiere contratar a un ingeniero sin experiencia laboral mínima de tres años en puestos similares**

 **4: bien esto no es parte de lo anterior quiero sus sugerencias para los dioses de la destrucción de cada universo, menos el sexto y el séptimo y en cuanto a las diosas de los universos 8,9,10,11 y 12 a quien quieren que ponga de diferentes animes que hayan visto se aceptan sugerencias y en cuanto a los dios del universo cinco es Orochi de Kof (King Of Fighters 97) y su ángel es Kratos de God Of War**

 **Nota de uno de mis fanfict:** **El Sol de Rikodou Sennin demoníaco**

 **Bueno para aquellas personas que quieren saber la razón el porque muchas cosas son iguales que en el anime y en la novela planeo que todo siga igual excepto cuando Naruto aparezca en el fanfic de** **El Sol de Rikodou Sennin demoníaco**


	14. aviso importante para mis lectores

me han lanzado varios retos amigos míos uno de ellos es el de hacer un fanfic de naruto x code geass lo cual acepte y esta es mas o menos la idea comenten si les gusta para seguir con la historia mientras termino el capitulo uno de acension que sera la segunda temporada de traicion y terminar el capitulo 6,7 y 8 de el sol demoniaco en cuanto a homenaje tengo los capitulos 6,7,8,9 y 10 terminados pero no puedo encontrar la inspiración necesaria para la batalla que quiero lograr en el capitulo 5

esto es de un capitulo futuro ya que seria mal poner algo que quiero publicar pero si no es bien resivido ni para que hacerlo

 **primero que nada code geass x naruto**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Nuevo Hokage?**

Nos encontramos con los dos discípulos del sabio sapo Jiraya Nagato contra Naruto el niño de la profecía aquel que lograría la paz en el mundo ninja

"Romperé la maldición, si hay tal cosa como la paz, entonces la encontraré, no me rendiré" Esas palabras resonaron con Nagato mientras miraba los ojos cerúleos del joven rubio y bigote frente a él.

Mientras Naruto se paraba frente a él, ya no lo veía como un enemigo, sino que lo veía como un símbolo de su pasado. No podía creer las palabras que Naruto declaró atrevidamente, éstas eran las mismas palabras que pronunció también en sus días anteriores. Pero ahora venía de la boca del hombre que acababa de derrotarlo en combate más temprano hoy. Pronto se rompió de sus pensamientos una vez Naruto habló de nuevo, "¡Crea en mí! Me convertiré en el Hokage, y me aseguraré de que habrá paz en su casa Amegakure también". La habitación estaba en silencio, Nagato y Konan no podían sino recordar a Yahiko cuando vieron al joven frente a él, pero para Nagato no sólo le recordaba a su difunto amigo sino que también le recordaba al hombre que usaba ser.

"Estudiamos bajo el mismo maestro, te dije antes que deberíamos ser capaces de entendernos mutuamente, debo admitir que eres un chico extraño y que incluso me recuerdas a mí misma cuando era más joven, solo estaba bromeando entonces, pero usted eligió un camino diferente, en que puedo ver un futuro diferente. Creeré en ti Naruto Uzumaki" confesó con calma, tanto Naruto como Konan miraron al portador de Rinnegan con miradas igualmente sorprendidas. "Konan quiero que al terminar trasplantes mis ojos a Naruto ya que si Tobi llega a obtenerlos será una gran obstáculo para que Naruto logre la paz en este mundo podrido por el odio" Nagato comenzó a formar sellos de mano, los ojos de Konan se ensancharon al ver la técnica que su viejo amigo había planeado usar.

"Nagato, eso es suficiente. Por favor, no hagas esto" suplicó Konan a su ultimo amigo.

La expresión de Nagato se suavizó al ver la desesperación de Konan, sabía que eso era de esperar. Eran los miembros restantes de los huérfanos de Ame desde que Yahiko murió. Sabía que la técnica que planeaba hacer lo mataría, dejando a Konan como el único miembro superviviente de los tres.

"Konan, lo siento, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y esta es mi forma de arrepentimiento por mis crímenes, prométeme que harás lo que te he pedido" confesó, pero eso no hizo nada para hacer que Konan se sintiera mejor, En lugar de las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos, ya que sabía que no había cambio de opinión y no le quedo otra opción que aceptar la decisión de su amigo.

En la parte de atrás Naruto miró confundido por la discusión que los dos viejos amigos tenían, "¿Qué es esta técnica y porque trasplantarme el Rinnegan a demás mis ojos se quedaran con el Rinnegan siempre expuesto esto grataría demasiado chakra?" preguntó.

spoiler capitulos mas delante del reto code geass y naruto

— Zero estamos en posición — Dijo Ogi al otro lado de la línea, Zero tomo su comunicador listo para dar la orden.

— Comiencen con el taladrado en unos minutos estaré ahí — Zero avanzo por el camino que su tropa había formado, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

—El radar muestra algo — Dijo Kallen a bordo de su Guren, los demás también estaban al tanto del radar, múltiples objetivos aparecieron en ellos rodeando toda la montaña dejándolos sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

— Demonios nos rodearon es todo tu culpa, tu nos metiste en esta trampa — Dijo Tamaki apuntándole con su arma de fuego a Zero pero a la vez algo nervioso por el hecho de que no tenían escapatoria.

— Dispara, hazlo pero ten en cuenta que morirán si no les ayudo — Dijo Zero con voz firme y llena de confianza, los demás bajaron sus cabezas en sumisión sabiendo la verdad, sin Zero ellos estarían perdidos.

— Kallen activa la onda de radiación en los taladros — Kallen asintió ante la orden de Zero y activo el brazo de Guren el cual lanzo una poderosa onda de radiación a las entrañas de la montaña.

En la nave móvil

Naruto estaba sentado dentro de Excalibur, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus ojos cerrados al parecer meditando algo, de forma abrupta el chico rubio abrió los ojos.

—Lloyd dame una foto topográfica del terreno — Ordeno Naruto al científico que estaba sentado de forma perezosa viendo la pantalla del computador.

— ¿Ehh Porque quieres una foto topo…? — Estaba diciendo Lloyd pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

—Solo dame la maldita foto Lloyd — Le grito Naruto saltando desde Pendragon aterrizando fácilmente y dirigiéndose a la pantalla, Lloyd puso la imagen después de bufar molesto.

— ¿Qué buscas Naruto-kun? — Dijo Cécile algo extrañada por la orden de Naruto, el chico se acerco a la foto y señalo un área bastante grande debajo de la montaña.

— Esto es agua, calentándola hasta el punto de ebullición…— Dijo Naruto volteando a ver a los demás tratando de ver si tenían idea de lo que hablaba.

— Provocara un deslave por el vapor generado— Dijo Cécile sonando aterrada por la idea, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente, todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

— Demonios, activación por voz, Excalibur arranque inicial, Suzaku tu quédate aquí tu escudo no es tan fuerte para detener el impacto — Grito Naruto mientras saltaba dentro de la consola de mando, Pendragon se activo dando un rugido metálico.

— El deslave llegara a la ciudad en 3 minutos Naruto, tienes hasta entonces para detenerlo — Grito Lloyd desde su asiento.

[Soldiers of the Wasteland Dragonfoce]

—Excalibur máxima velocidad — Dijo Naruto apretando los dientes y jalando la palanca del acelerador de Excalibur, las puertas del laboratorio móvil se abrieron y el Knightframe surco por el terreno accidentado a gran velocidad, los propulsores dejaban una estela de humo, la avalancha estaba a mitad del camino y ya había absorbido gran parte del ejercito de Britannia y la del Frente de Liberación Japonés, Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su chakra en el Knightframe para darle más potencia, con una ráfaga de energía Excalibur acelero.

— Limitante de seguridad desactivado, Excalibur concentra el 80% del poder en los escudos — La pantalla de la consola de mando brillo en verde, Naruto se posiciono frente a la falda de la montaña, el deslave estaba más cerca y a una velocidad muy alta. — Demonios, Excalibur dirige el 100% del poder a los escudos el deslave es más grande de lo esperado- La pantalla parpadeo en rojo.

-No me rendiré por favor soporta un poco mas Excalibur- decía Naruto lo cual Lloyd escucho — Advertencia posible sobrecarga energética — Dijo una voz mecanizada, Naruto opto por ignorar la advertencia y redirigió toda la energía de forma manual la única forma era tratar de detener el flujo un poco antes de que impactara, dando un salto cayó de forma pesada logrando hacer una fisura, a unos metros se encontraban unos cuantos Knightframes dañados, rápidamente los arrojo a la fisura y les disparo munición especial que sobrecargaba los sistemas y los hacía explotar lo que provoco que el terreno se desnivelara lo suficiente.

Naruto que haces no sobreviras serás enterrado vivo en el mejor de los casos- Lloyd gritaba

-lo siento Lloyd parece ser que aquí se separan nuestros caminos Excalibur energía al 150 % uso de adamantium campo at, Euphemia lo siento no podre estar más contigo- decía Naruto mientras aumentaba la energía de su Excalibur con chakra y cortaba la comunicación.

Euphemia cayó de rodillas al suelo preguntándose porque las cosas pasaron así, el hombre del que se enamoro moriría sacrificándose para salvara a cientos de vidas que se encontraban en el poblado al que el derrumbe aplastaría si este no era detenido por alguien.

Lloyd rápidamente fue a la consola que contenía el estado del Knightframe que pertenecía a Naruto pudo ver como con gran sorpresa este sobrepasaba todos los limites que él y Naruto habían puesto o calculado y se preguntaba cómo era posible, pero hay también pudo ver como Excalibur mostraba algunas partes del en estado rojo lo que indicaba que dichas partes o estaba destruidas o eran inservibles, la única parte que se mantenía aun intacta y en donde se reunía toda la presión de la avalancha era la cabina de Excalibur

Naruto acciono los soportes de Excalibur que se clavaron al suelo para fijarlo y ganar un mayor punto de apoyo para que el creciente derrumbe no lo mandara a volar.

— Excalibur suelta el escudo a 200 %— El Knightframe rugió con fuerza y una onda expansiva partió el deslave justo por la mitad como si fuera un taladro, el desnivel ayudo a que el escudo alcanzara a cubrir por lo alto la avalancha de tierra y lodo logrando que el desastre provocado por los Caballeros Negros pasara sin tocar la ciudad, de uno de los compartimentos de Excalibur, Naruto saco una granada de calor gracias al elemento lava que ayudo a que la tierra se endureciera y no siguiera fluyendo.

[Fin de la canción]

— Lloyd la avalancha fue detenida, los civiles sobrevivieron — Dijo Naruto algo fatigado después de haber restablecido la comunicación, Suzaku y Cécile suspiraron aliviados y es que Naruto había logrado lo imposible paro el derrumbe y sobrevivió.

— Naruto-kun acabo de permitir a Suzaku-kun entrar a combate, mi hermana esta en problemas y nadie más puede darle apoyo — Dijo Euphemia a su caballero, Naruto asintió a lo dicho por Euphemia y trato de moverse pero Excalibur no mostraba signos de movimiento, Naruto uso un poco mas de chakra para que excalibur nuevamente sobrepasara el limite y fue a ayudar a Suzaku en la batalla.

[Desde mi cielo Mago De Oz]

Suzaku se encontraba en camino para ayudar a Cornelia pero el Guren de Kallen le tapo el camino impidiéndole socorrer a la princesa Cornelia, Villeta Nu una de las más fieles subordinadas de Cornelia y una piloto de elite se encontraba a unos metros tratando de repeler el ataque del Frente de Liberación Japonés, uno de ellos estaba por atacarla por detrás pero este se detuvo súbitamente y exploto lanzando la cabina del piloto lejos pero intacta.

— Es el Caballero de Euphemia, Naruto — Dijo uno de los soldados japoneses con miedo, su habilidad con su Knightframe y su intervención en el secuestro del hotel hace unas semanas le habían generado una gran reputación entre la fila de los peleadores japoneses.

— Suzaku solo tengo 20 minutos de energía tratare de sacar a los sobrevivientes de aquí — Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia Villeta, la mujer de pelo plateado se puso nerviosa, Cornelia hablaba muy bien de Naruto, usualmente de su fuerza e inteligencia en combate y aunque ella era una piloto de elite no podía dejar de pensar lo afortunada que era al pelear junto a un caballero, la elite de la elite.

— Villeta necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Cornelia — Dijo Naruto activando su Katana, Villeta acepto sin dudarlo, Naruto detuvo un golpe del enemigo y lo partió a la mitad con un par de disparos despacho a los últimos dos soldados que estaban en pie, por la parte de atrás salieron 4 Knightframes.

— Ahí está Cornelia — Uno de los 4 Knightframes era dirigido por Toudo Kyoshiro el líder de la facción de las 4 espadas sagradas, sus Knightframes eran rápidos pero no lo suficiente pues Naruto detuvo su avance.

— Es Naruto, Caballero de la princesa Euphemia, rodéenlo — Ordeno Toudo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla, su Katana lista para un duelo, los 3 Knightframes rodearon a Naruto el cual le ordeno a Villeta retroceder, la mujer obedeció y midió su distancia.

— Bien hagamos esto rápido solo tengo 15 minutos a lo máximo y me gusta ir al grano — Grito Naruto chocando su Katana con la de Toudo, ambos Knightframes se movían a gran velocidad pero Naruto era más rápido aun ante su falta de energía, con su puño logro golpear a Toudo haciéndolo retroceder, ambos contrincantes se observaron y arremetieron el uno contra el otro formando chispas cuando sus Katanas chocaron.

—Eres muy bueno Naruto-san — Dijo Toudo moviéndose a velocidad increíble contra Naruto, el chico rubio salto en el aire dando una voltereta y golpeo la espalda de Toudo con su Katana, el Knightframe de Toudo quedo paralizado y sin energía, los 3 compañeros de Toudo acudieron al rescate de su líder.

—Espero volver a pelear contigo Naruto-san — Dijo Toudo desde su comunicador.

—Igual yo, pero no habrá una próxima vez— Le contesto Naruto entrecortadamente, Villeta no podía decir nada, fue un duelo rápido pero la velocidad con la que combatían y se contraatacaban era impresionante, las 4 espadas legendarias huyeron rápidamente hacia el bosque cercano.

— Kallen, Zero ordeno una retirada es hora de irnos — Kallen acepto a regañadientes, tenían la victoria asegurada pero la aparición de Lancelot volteo el marcador, no podría decir que Naruto tuvo algo que ver en su derrota, el nunca intervino directa o indirectamente en la pelea, de un salto Kallen aterrizo cerca de los Caballeros Negros sobrevivientes, observando el brazo de Guren pudo ver que este estaba dañado.

— ¿Dónde está Zero? — Pregunto Kallen mientras buscaba con la vista a Zero, Ogi negó con la cabeza indicándole que Zero no estaba con ellos.

— Lo más sensato es alejarnos y esperar que nos llame — Dijo Ogi subiéndose de nuevo a su Knightframe, todos le siguieron menos Kallen que se quedo pensativa hasta que Ogi la llamo.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba agitado Dentro de Excalibur el cual ya no tenía energía, el resto del Frente de Liberación Japonés habían sido capturados, Zero los había usado como cebo para huir. Su respiración poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

[Fin de la canción]

— Suzaku, ve por Zero, quiero que lo captures — Dijo Cornelia saliendo de su Knightframe sin energía, Suzaku acelero tratando de alcanzar a Zero, fácilmente lo alcanzo y acorralo cortándole cualquier posibilidad de huir.

Con Suzaku y zero

— Zero detente, ya no hay escapatoria — Dijo Suzaku apuntándole a Zero con el arma de Lancelot, Lelouch estaba muy nervioso ya que en ningún momento planeo la entrada de Lancelot en combate y eso había costado caro, cuando todo estaba perdido para Zero

C.C decidió aparecer y proteger a Zero. — Detente no te acerques a él — Dijo C.C poniendo sus brazos en pose protectora frente a Zero, lentamente se acerco a Lancelot y puso sus manos en el aun ante las advertencias de Suzaku, Zero observo fascinado como Lancelot le dejo de apuntar.

— Huye es tu oportunidad — Dijo C.C mientras mantenía sus manos en Lancelot, Zero no la escucho y se acerco mas a ella y Lancelot.

— No, ya no te quiero deber más favores— Le murmuro Zero con voz firme pero al tocarle el hombro a C.C esta se altero.

— Idiota huye — Dijo C.C, Zero estaba por responderle pero por su cabeza pasaron cientos de imágenes aterradoras e inquietantes, algunas de ellas eran confusas pero todas estaban relacionadas con C.C, Lelouch se dio cuenta que estaba observando partes del pasado de C.C más concretamente las partes más importantes o que guardaban un significado especial, en muchas aparecía un chico rubio que Lelouch no pudo reconocer, de forma abrupta las imágenes dejaron de fluir por su cabeza y Lelouch cayó pesadamente al suelo, Lancelot comenzó a disparar de forma errática, C.C uso su cuerpo para proteger el cuerpo de Lelouch, una roca se clavo en su pecho producto del impacto y cayo inconsciente.

C.C abrió los ojos y voltea a su costado tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, todo era oscuro pero se podía escuchar el incesante sonido de gotas de agua cayendo.

— Al fin despiertas — C.C busco el origen de la voz, Lelouch estaba parado mirando su celular.

— Ya llame a Kallen para que nos recoja estará en 10 minutos — C.C asintió, su pecho aun ardía en la zona donde la roca había estado.

— Escúchame solo diré una vez esto, pero solo una vez — C.C miro extrañada a Lelouch, el chico le dio la espalda y se quedo callado, las pequeñas gotas de agua se podían escuchar en el fondo.

— Gracias — Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Lelouch, C.C sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto a Lelouch para que se acercara, lentamente el chico se acerco a C.C.

—Mi nombre es… — Le susurro C.C a Lelouch, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y le sonrió, dándole a C.C la espalda el chico se puso la máscara justa a tiempo pues Kallen ya había arribado.

— ¿Quien es ella? — Dijo Kallen apuntándole con su arma, Zero le hizo una seña para que bajara el arma.

— Una aliada, por cierto, esa persona tenía razón sobre la nieve, se nota que es una persona muy sabia — Dijo Zero avanzando fuera de la cueva seguido de Kallen, C.C sonrió nuevamente, aun sin que Naruto estuviera presente aun tenia la habilidad de cambiar a las personas.

La pelea de Narita había terminado, varias bajas en ambos bandos pero afortunadamente sin pérdidas civiles. Naruto se encontraba perdiendo la vista por la pérdida de sangre y por el monitor aun intacto pudo ver como Cornelia y Euphemia avanzar hacia él.

— Naruto-kun — Dijo Euphemia corriendo hacia el derribado Excalibur, Cornelia se encontraba detrás de su hermana con el ceño fruncido, ya que el caballero de su hermana no se presento al campo de batalla y eso traería deshonra a Euphemia.

—Eres un estúpido Naruto, correr de esa forma para salvar a esa gente sin ningún plan y no presentarte en el campo de batalla abre la escotilla de excalibur y dime ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? — Dijo Cornelia gritándole a Naruto el cual ya no respondía ni respiraba dentro de excalibur.

-Abre la maldita escotilla y tu castigo no será tan grave —decía nuevamente Cornelia, pero igual que la vez anterior no recibía respuesta, en este preciso momento llegaban Lloyd, Cécile y Suzaku el cual por órdenes de Cornelia abrió el excalibur de Naruto.

Al terminar de abrir la escotilla de excalibur era una escena que se quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos, y es que hay se encontraba el cuerpo de Naruto ya sin vida alguna, en su cara se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa y con una gran cantidad de sangre escurriendo de todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

Al superar al shock de dicha escena Lloyd, Cécile y Suzaku que bajo del Lancelot sacaron rápidamente a Naruto de la cabina del piloto, inmediatamente Cornelia empezó a gritar ordenes, aunque ya era muy tarde para intentar salvar a Naruto.

— Médicos tengo un herido aquí rápido hay que salvarlo— Grito Cornelia mientras limpiaba la sangre en el cuerpo de Naruto para detectar el origen de la herida, los médicos llegaron y rápidamente cortaron el traje de Naruto, todos los presentes dieron un grito ahogado ante las heridas de Naruto y es que vieron que sus venas habían estallado como una presa al no poder contener una gran cantidad de agua.

— Dios mío, ambos brazos están dislocados y los músculos del tórax están rasgados, las venas están reventadas una por una en sus brazos, Princesa Cornelia el ya no está con nosotros, el caballero personal de su hermana la Princesa Euphemia ha muerto no hace mucho unos 5 o 10 minutos pero aunque estuviera vivo sería imposible salvarle la vida lo siento — Dijo el médico a las princesas, Lloyd, Cécile y Suzaku.

capitulo de homenaje spoiler

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo

En este momento caía la barrera en la que Ise y Apocalipsis se enfrentaba

Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa  
Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari  
Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni

Rias, Akeno y las demás chicas gritaban el nombre de Ise mientras este volteaba a verlas, descuidando el frente donde estaba apocalipsis y aprovecho este momento para atacar a Ise con su arma

Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o  
Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii

En este momento Ise sintió algo que hizo contacto con su pecho y era algo tan frio que parecía la mano de la misma muerte reclamando su corazón. Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver la razón.

Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa  
Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta

Las chicas se horrorizaron al ver lo que Ise sintió, era una gran guadaña negra con llamas rojas como la sangré al final del mango, miraron como con la oz levanto a Ise del suelo mientras que era lanzado junto con la oz en un árbol quedando en una posición de:

Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka  
Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane

Cada una de ellas recordó todo lo que pasaron junto a Ise y el cómo lo dejaron de lado en los últimos 4 meses, por estar con sus novios sin pensar en lo que Ise pudo estar sufriendo ya que ellas no le dijeron nada y solo actuaron por puro capricho. Ahora aquí frente a ellas se encontraba prácticamente Crucificado con una gran oz que sobre salía de su pecho

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…

En este momento los ojos de Ise iban perdiendo el color que mostraban al tenerlos una persona viva y poco a poco su cuerpo iba desapareciendo en partículas blancas como la nieve y en su mano izquierda aparecía el boosted gear (fue un placer estar todo este tiempo contigo socio supongo que no te volveré a ver ya que tu morirás y yo tendré que pasar a un nuevo portador adiós mi mejor amigo y compañero de batalla eres lo que cualquier compañero podría desear) decía draig mientras que el guante se desvanecía en partículas de energía roja como la sangre.

Rias y las demás no daban crédito y es que Ise Hyodou el hombre que ellas amaban acababa de morir frente a sus ojos, pero por lo que pudieron leer en sus labios antes de desaparecer no las culpaba de nada y les regalo una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo. En este preciso momento comenzaba a llover y cualquiera que hubiera presenciado la escena podría decir que el cielo estaba llorando la pérdida de un gran hombre, amigo, rival y esposo.

"Bien parece ser que por fin desapareció el nombre de este joven de la lista negra de personas que no deseaban vivir mas pero lo raro es que en estos últimos meses quería volver a vivir y él porque nunca lo sabré" decía aquella misteriosa figura y cuando estaba por desaparecer de aquel lugar, sintió algo que golpeo su hombro y miro quien lo había atacado para darle caza a dicha persona y para su sorpresa era nada menos que Grim Reaper, el ser al que ningún segador de vidas quería enfrentar, intento escapar solo para ser atravesado por una gran espadón el cual era conocido como Rebelión, Apocalipsis pregunto "porque me atacas solo cumplía su deseo él quería morir y desaparecer ya que su corazón se había cerrado para el amor yo cumplía con mi misión solo eso" decía apocalipsis mientras que desaparecía en manchas negras de energía dando así fin a su vida.

"No sé qué decirte chica Gremory pero tu hermano apenas me avisó y vine ayudar, lo siento por lo de tu peón, pero hay más personas que pueden cumplir con ese papel no" decía Reaper mientras que se acercaba donde debería estar Ise y agachándose y recogiendo algo, eran las 8 piezas de peón de Ise "ten busca a nuevas personas en las que ocuparlas conozco a varios seres y demonios que querrán pertenecer a tu nobleza después de todo solo era un peón" decía Reaper mientras que le entregaba las piezas a Rias.

Rias y las chicas al entender lo que quería decir Reaper rápidamente reunieron poder para atacarlo por la forma de la que se expreso de Ise como si fuera alguien a quien sería fácil remplazar una vez hubiera cumplido su misión y cuando estaban por lanzar sus técnicas recordaron como lo dejaron de lado y sintieron que ellas lo desecharon como si fuera un juguete viejo, al conseguir un nuevo juguete y cayeron de rodillas llorando y pidiendo perdón, cada una con diferentes reacciones.


End file.
